Untouchable Love
by Whispering Fingertips
Summary: Wakka has been bad and Yuna ended up pregnant with Tidus as the father. A continuous conflict between the two, can they ever become something more? Rated for language. High School Fic. TidusYuna, RikkuGippal, LuluWakka, LenneShuyin
1. First Day Frights

**Untouchable Love**

HeyHey everyone! This is my 5th story so far on FanFiction. (gives herself a pat on the back) Heheheheh, anyways, hope you like this story cause it's gonna have a lot of suspense, fights, comedy, language (shut your mouth I'm talking right now!!) and a whole lotta other junk. So sit back and read!

* * *

Hey, I'm Tidus. This is the beginning of what started to be a nightmare but ended happy. I guess you could say that this is my story but it's not. It's everyone's. Mine, Yuna's, Wakka's, Seymour's, Lenne's, Shuyin's, Rikku's, Lulu's, Gippal's and everyone else who was a part of it. So let me tell you....our story. 

**Monday, September 8th.  
First day of school.**

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUNIE!!!!! Get up!!! It's the first day of school!" Rikku shouted full of energy while she jumped on Yuna's bed.

Rikku was an average 17 year old teen with bright blonde hair and swirl Al Bhed green eyes. What am I talking about!? Average!? She was as hyper as a 3 year old eating cookies, but, she has a thing for chocolate muffins. Close enough. She lives with her pops named Cid and older brother, Brother. Well, at least that is what everyone else calls him. Between you and me, no one really knows his real name. Hehehehehe.

"Argh, okay. I'm up! I'm up! Why don't you snack down on some muffins before school?" Yuna told her.

Rikku stopped jumping on her bed and paused for a moment. "Good idea!!! But if you're not up in 5 minutes, I'm throwing ice cubes on you!" Rikku told her then ran out of her room.

"Ahhhh, why did school have to start TODAY!?" Yuna winded.

Yuna was one of the most popular students at BesaidHigh. A 17 year old, cheerful, nice teen with short brown hair and green blue eyes. She moved in with her cousins Rikku and Brother, and uncle Cid after her father past away after bring the Calm to Spira. Her mother also past away shortly after she was born leaving her with no parents or siblings. Yuna doesn't speak of it her parents much. She didn't want to share her memories.

As Yuna got up and dressed, she made her way out and into the kitchen where she saw Rikku eating muffins for breakfast. (--) No surprise there.

"Hehehehe, nice breakfast." Yuna told her as she sat down at the table with her and Cid and poured herself some cereal.

"It'll keep me nice and hyper for the first day of school. I have a reputation for hyper-ness, ya know." Rikku explained.

"Just don't over due it, kid." Cid told her, reading the newspaper.

Yuna giggled.

Brother then came crashing through the kitchen half dressed. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late for school!!"

"First day of college, eh? Show off." Rikku told him.

"Shut up! You two should hurry up if you want a ride to school since both of you STILL don't have your drivers licences." Brother told them.

Rikku and Yuna jumped up from their seats and rushed to get ready.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't leave without us!!!" Rikku begged, getting all her things together.

"Heh, I have so much power over them!" Brother proudly said.

* * *

"Another year again....." Tidus sadly said as he approached the school building. 

Tidus. A 17 year old teen as well with beautiful blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Although he had good looks, he wasn't as popular as Yuna. In fact, he was practically at the bottom of the popularity list. With his only friend Wakka, he still finds it hard to believe that even he is still his friend. His father, Jecht, is as strict as hell and likes to put him down and doesn't like to be talked back to.

"Cheer up, ya? It won't be as bad as last year." Wakka told him.

Wakka is a popular Blitzball player and has many 'lady friends.' 18, short red hair he keeps up in a bandana and brown eyes. He has a younger brother, Chappu, who was in the 9th grade and was living with his grandparents. As Tidus' only friend, Wakka is determined to make his last grade of High School something worthwhile and happy. He doesn't know what or when but he'll think of something. Good old' Wakka.

"I got beat up six times!! And on top of that was tapped to the basketball net. That creepy old lady janitor had to get me down and it wasn't pretty." Tidus replied.

"Yes well, um, hopefully it won't be as bad as last year." Wakka said, trying to cheer him up.

As Wakka and Tidus entered the building, both got many stares and a couple of laughs as they walked down the hall.

Seymour, captain of the Blitzball team was hanging by the 'ladies' lockers when he saw Tidus walking down the hall. As Tidus made his way near him, Seymour stretched out his leg and tripped Tidus, who, landed painfully on his face.

"Ooooops!! Ha, ha! Better start getting used to it now fruitcake. This is only the beginning!" Seymour said walking off with some girls laughing.

Seymour, the most popular guy in the whole 12th grade. Sparkling blue hair and blue eyes, 18 years old, and pretty much dates all the hot chicks in the grade. Also, Seymour is the captain of the BesaidHigh Blitzball team, which just makes him more popular then what he already is. Lives at home with his mother in their 'mansion' and younger sister Lenne who was 17.

Wakka then helped Tidus up. "Great, now I got Seymour busting my ass this year as well."

"Heh, to think that I'm on the Blitzball team with that jerk." Wakka said.

After a few minutes of stares and laughs, Wakka and Tidus found their lockers and surprisingly they were beside each other. "I just don't get it. Maybe I should just transfer to a different school or move far away. It's not like I'm gonna do any better this year." Tidus told Wakka.

"You worry too much, ya? Maybe you should join a sport like Blitzball or something. But school isn't all about popularity ya know. And It's only the first day too so no worries, ya?" Wakka told him, trying to cheer him up.

"Maybe."

"Or maybe you just need a girl. Got any in mind?" Wakka asked.

"None that won't go out with me." Tidus replied.

Wakka then looked around at all the girls passing by in the hall. "Well what about Dona or LeBlanc? Both single. I know they can be a real pain but you'd get used to it." Wakka suggested.

"You got to be kidding."

"So then Rikku shoved a few muffins in her mouth and ran off. It was so funny. You should have seen it." Yuna told Lulu as they walked down the hall.

"Too bad I missed it. It would make a great headline for the school newspaper." Lulu told her.

"She would be so embarrassed."

"That's the whole point." Lulu said.

Lulu is one of cold quiet types. She has long black hair, red contacts in her eyes, mainly wears long black dresses and purple lipstick. Although she gave off a gothic punk style, it attractive quite a few of boys and got glares from the other girls out of jealousy. She was 17 and had her own apartment not too far from the school. You could say Lulu got fed up with her bossy parents.

As the two girls walked past Tidus and Wakka, both boys stared at Yuna and Lulu. Yuna looked up from her conversation with Lulu and turned to see Tidus staring at her. She gave a small smile to him but then quickly looked away.

"Damn!!! That Lulu is hot. I think I'll ask her out one of these days. Yuna is a pretty girl too but, not my type." Wakka told Tidus as he closed his locker.

"Wakka, did you see that!? A girl actually smiled at me." Tidus said happily.

"Don't get too used to it. Yuna is nice to everyone. She might feel sorry for you or something like that, I dunno." Wakka replied.

Tidus looked down the hall to see Yuna and Lulu talking to Seymour and a few guys.

"Hey Yuna, have a good summer?" Seymour asked.

"Yeah. You?" Yuna replied.

"Great. So you want to come later to the Blitz Stadium and watch the tryouts for the team? We got an opening and I'm gonna have a lot of fun turning down the unfortunate players."

Yuna giggled. "Maybe. I'll see if I have time."

"Cool, well if you need me, I'll be at the Stadium starting the tryouts." Seymour said leaning in closer to her.

"Okay, well see you around." Yuna simply said and walked away with Lulu.

"You know for a minute there, I think Seymour likes you." Lulu said.

"I know. I'm just playing hard to get." Yuna replied with an innocent yet evil smile.

"You actually like that blue haired freakish of a freak?" Lulu asked.

"He can be okay."

Lulu laughed along with Yuna and continued down the hall.

"Well I'm gonna go check out my classes. See ya later." Wakka told Tidus and walked off.

Tidus placed his bag in his locker and walked down the hall towards the Stadium. He was going to try something and see if he gets it.

* * *

"Okay people. To get started, if you suck, you'll get kicked out automatically. So lets see what you can do." Seymour said announcing people to get into the sphere. "Okay we'll have a three one three. Anyone who wants to volunteer step up." 

"I'll go." Tidus said who stood at the back of the crowd then moved up to the front.

"Well what do we have here? The fruitcake wants to try out for Blitzball? Save yourself the embarrassment and get lost." Seymour told him.

"But you haven't even seen if I suck or not."

Seymour sighed. "Fine. Get in the water and let's see what you can do."

Tidus took off his shirt and changed into his swimming shorts and proceeded to the sphere with a few others.

* * *

Yuna and Lulu sat at a table in the cafeteria around 9:30am, since classes didn't start until 10:00. 

"Finally, only one more year of school and we'll be done." Lulu said.

"Well there is always college and university." Yuna replied.

"Heh, who's gonna go there? More school..."

Yuna laughed.

"Hey people!!" Wakka said as he sat down with them. "Watcha talking about?"

"Argh, a Blitzball player. What do YOU want?" Lulu asked coldly.

"Geeez, shuting me down already Lu? And I didn't even ask you out yet either."

"Yet?" Lulu asked.

"So why aren't you out at the Blitzball tryouts helping Seymour?" Yuna asked.

"Heh, he didn't want help." Wakka simply replied.

"That's typical freak for you...." Lulu said.

"Lulu, why do you have to be so mean to everyone?" Yuna asked.

"No, the right question is: Why are you so nice Yuna? Work up a bad ass attitude."

"That just isn't me." Yuna said.

"Heh, figures." Lulu simply answered back.

Just as the conversation was about to continue, Rikku came skipping through the cafeteria and sat down beside Yuna.

"Hey guys! Isn't this the best or what!? I already met four new people!" Rikku proudly said as she bit into a muffin.

"Don't you ever get sick of those chocolate things?" Wakka asked.

"Nope Nope! Muffins are my life!! Chocolate ones especially!" Rikku replied.

"Freak...!" Lulu said.

Yuna giggled.

"Anyways...did you hear about the party Gippal is throwing on Friday? It's suppose to be like a, uh, um, a welcome back to school sorta thing. Everyone and I mean everyone in the whole 12th grade is invited." Rikku explained. "We got to go!"

'Hmmmmm, party? Sounds like the perfect thing to bring Tidus too. Hook him up with a drunkin' girl not to mention get him drunk as well and voila!! But it'll have to be a popular girl. Hmmmm, who should it be?' Wakka thought.

"Hello Wakka!! I'm talking to you!" Rikku shouted.

Wakka snapped out of his thought and looked up. "Uh, yes?"

"AheM, as I was saying....we're all going to the party. You coming too?" Rikku asked.

"Sure. And um, I'm gonna bring a friend. I'll introduce him to you later." Wakka said as he stood up. "Well I'm gonna head off. See ya all later."

"I really hope it's not someone who is a complete fool, like himself." Lulu said.

"Oh, come on Lu. Brighten up a bit or you'll never get a boyfriend. You know, Wakka would make a cute boyfriend for you." Yuna said.

"Yeah, yeah, Yunie!!! Good thinking!! You should go out with him!" Rikku told Lulu.

"Ahhhhh, NO thanks." Lulu said as she stood up and walked to her first class.

"I think they would make a cute couple." Yuna said as she walked to her class with Rikku.

"Yeah. So what about you? Got anyone in mind for a date?" Rikku asked.

"Right now...hmmmm, I wonder. Uhhhhhhh, NOPE!" Yuna said with a smile then ran off to class.

"Hey! HEY!!! Wait up!" Rikku said as she chased her down the hall to English class.

* * *

Whelps that is the first chapter for you all. What do you think? RR and no flames!! Next chappie coming soon! 


	2. First Impressions Are Everything

HiYa all. Here's chapter 2 comin' at ya. Okay, I'm gonna stop the crazy talk and get this chapter rolling. Don't forget to review once your done. Take ya 2 minutes or so, however long or short............

* * *

"Hmmm, not bad, fruitcake." Seymour told Tidus.

"So............I'm on the team?" Tidus asked excitedly.

"You? On the team!? Don't make me laugh. The results of who goes on the team will be announced in a few weeks. Just look outside of the gym for the sheet, which will be hanging on the door. Shouldn't be TOO hard for you to find. Ha, ha, ha." Seymour replied then left the gym.

"Hmpt. Grumpy little widget, isn't he?" Tidus said.

"Yeah, he can be a pain." One of the Blitzers replied as he walked up to him.

Tidus turned his head towards him. "Hmm?"

"You shouldn't worry too much. With all the people who tried out for the Blitz spot, you were one of the best so don't be surprised if you make the team." He said then left the gym.

Tidus had a smile on his face. The first one he had all day. Who knows, his day might get better. (A/N: sweat drop) (--')

* * *

Tidus walked down a hallway looking at his classes. "Uhh, Third period.........room 119.........Math............Forth period.........room so confusing!" He said to himself.

"Hey!!! There you are." Wakka said from behind.

"Woah!" Tidus said dropping his schedule.

"Yo, you okay?" Wakka asked.

"I'm.........just......fine." Tidus said kneeing down and picking up his schedule.

"Well I'm off to Science. What do you have?" Wakka asked.

"Computers. Geez I'm gonna be late. Can you tell me where room 412 is?" Tidus replied.

"412, eh? That's on the second floor, above the cafeteria."

"Just great. Well I gotta go before I'm late." Tidus told him then ran down the hall, heading for the stairs.

Wakka sighed. "That kid worries too much. It's only the first day." He said to himself then walked off to class.

"Now that everyone is at their own computer, turn it on and go to the program 'Microsoft Word' and begin a 10 page summary of your summer. Once you're done that then you go to print and—" The computer teacher explained but was interrupted when Tidus rushed through the door to find himself late.

"Ah, errr." Tidus tripped over his own words.

"And what is your name and WHY are you late for my class?" The teacher asked.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm Tidus and I got lost." He replied. The class erupted into a soft laugh in which made Tidus to blush in embarrassment.

"I see. Well the Mr. Tidus, take your seat at a computer and—" The teacher began but was interrupted once again when another student rushed through the door.

"Argh!!! And who are you and WHY are you too late!?" The teacher asked impatiently in anger.

"Forgive me Sir. I'm Yuna and I was held up in my previous class." Yuna explained.

"Well that is acceptable, student." He said then turned back to Tidus. "The two of you will take the computers in the corner."

After the teacher had finished with the two, Tidus and Yuna made their way to their computers beside each other and listened to the teacher repeat the instructions.

Yuna sat at her computer all nice and quiet but Tidus on the other hand, he was sitting beside the girl who actually smiled at him. The only girl who did. Well maybe when he was in grade nine, Calli and some others would chase him around, full of laughter, trying to kiss him but that was different.

"Hey." Tidus said to Yuna, trying to greet her.

Yuna continued to type on her computer not even looking up at him. "Hi." She simply replied.

Well, not the best answer he was looking for but it was a start. "I'm Tidus. What's your name?"

"Yuna." She replied, still deep in thought typing.

"That's a nice name." Tidus replied.

"Uh huh." Yuna said not really caring.

"So how is your day going? I saw you a couple of times and it looked like you were enjoying yourself." Tidus began.

Yuna stopped typing and stared at her keyboard feeling a bit annoyed.

"Me on the other hand, its like hell. That damn Seymour guy and everyone else who thinks am just a pathetic loser. You're the first person who talked to me all day so it really made be a lot more happy---"

"Um, can you not talk to me right now!? I'm trying to do my work so I don't have homework to do tonight!!!!" Yuna said in anger interrupting Tidus.

"Oh, sorry." Tidus said, full of embarrassment.

"Hey Yuna!! Over here!" LeBlanc called half way across the room since the teacher wasn't present in the room. "There is an extra computer over here beside me if you want to hang with us."

Yuna smiled. "Sure thing!" She took her disc from the computer and walked over.

LeBlanc. What is there to say about her? She was the lead cheerleader of the school along with others such as Dona and Shelinda. She was 17, a bright blonde and had green eyes. Although she wore revealing skinned tight clothes, that didn't stop her to go chasing after all the cute guys in the grade. She tends to me very annoying and 'always' puts up a fight to get her way.

"The person who sits beside me went home early today so you can sit beside me for the day." LeBlanc said.

"Cool. I don't really like it over where I am."

"No shit! Your stuck beside that loser Tidus. Who would like to sit beside him?" LeBlanc replied.

"Umm, yeah........." Yuna said then continued on with her work.

Tidus on the other hand, sunk lower then he had ever felt. Always going after the wrong girls.

'Heh, who needs her. Stupid preppy popular girls always thinking their better then everyone else. Why can't there be any 'normal' girls at this school who would go out with a guy that isn't popular? If there were any girls like that, this school would be a lot better.' Tidus thought to himself in anger.

The bell then rang to go home for the day, and Tidus was glad. Glad that he didn't have to stay at that good-for-nothing school.

* * *

Tidus packed up his bag and rushed out of the school. As he opened the front door, he pushed his way through the crowd only to bump into someone and knock out all her books out of her bag.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Tidus said not even looking at her. He quickly kneed down and helped her with her belongings.

"No, it's okay." She replied.

Once Tidus had helped her with her stuff, both stood up and looked at each other. Tidus was amazed at her beautiful face.

"Hi, I'm Tidus." He introduced.

"Lenne." She replied.

"Lenne, eh? Sounds familiar. You're.........Seymour's sister, aren't you?" He asked.

Lenne giggled. "Yeah. We're in the same grade. We're twins.

"Not identical I suppose." He said.

"Your so funny. Ha, ha, ha. No, of course not."

Tidus smiled. He finally felt like he had made a new friend.

Lenne was a shy, funny sweet teen. She was also Seymour's sister, who didn't quite place Tidus in the right spot to talk with her, but he didn't care. Lenne had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was sort of popular but not much considering she transferred to the school last year from Guadosalam.

"Hey if you're not busy or anything, you want to get something to drink at the coffee shop?" Tidus asked.

"Sure." Lenne replied.

Tidus was almost about to shout 'what' but he was happy that she gave him the chance to get to know him. Tidus smiled as he walked away from the school and down the street with her.

Seymour, who was hanging with some friends outside the school, saw his sister walking alone with him. He got a rush of anger seeing her with HIM. Especially him. Seymour wasn't going to just stand around and do nothing. Noooooo, he HAD to do something. He hated that fruitcake.

Just as he was about to chase after the two, Yuna came and stood in front of him.

"Hey there." Yuna said with a smile.

"Oh, hey Yuna. What's up?" Seymour asked.

"Well you know, I was just wondering if maybe......you wanna go out sometime? You know, just us two, alone, on a date? And then later come back to my place, and go up to my room, all alone in the dark until your ready too leave. Hmmm? What do you say?" Yuna said placing her arms around his neck.

Seymour was literally melting inside by her words and actions. Her soft gentle voice speaking to him, moving closer and closer towards him.

"Uhhh, really?" Seymour asked with an excited smile on his face.

Just when their lips were about to meet, Yuna suddenly moved back. "Nope. He, he, he, he. Catch ya later Seymour!" Yuna tricked him then walked off with Rikku and Lulu.

"Woah...............you were pretty close to some action just now." Bickson told Seymour.

"Yeah, like, totally." Graav said.

Bickson and Graav, they were brothers. You could say they were the top troublemakers of the entire grade. They usually hanged around with Seymour and the gang most of their times, but mostly was found with the Blitz team cause they were members too. Bickson had reddish brown hair with brown eyes and Graav had short brown hair with blue eyes. So mush alike yet so different.

"Oh shut up you two. Yuna well be mine someday, you'll see. I'll just go easy on her............for now. If she wants to play hard to get, then that is exactly what she'll get." Seymour replied too the two with an evil smile covering his face.

Tidus and Lenne sat a small table in the café just talking to one another and found out many interesting things about each other.

"I don't know how you're not popular Tidus. I mean, you got good looks, your nice, have a great personality, your funny and your............um, cute." Lenne told him.

"Thanks. But tell that to the other 500 students in our grade." Tidus replied.

Lenne looked down at the table. "You know, popularity isn't everything. I survived with a few close friends. That's all you really need. Like, I wouldn't want the whole entire grade to like and hang out with me. That would just be too much." Lenne confessed.

Tidus looked at her and realised that she was right.

"Oh look at the time. I've stayed too long." Lenne told him as she began to pack her things.

"Oh, err, but its only 5:00." Tidus replied.

"Yeah I know. My brother doesn't like it when I'm out past 5. He's a bit overprotected of me but that's what I like about him." Lenne told Tidus with a smile.

"Hmmm, at least he's nice to you." Tidus said.

"Well that's because I'm his sister. And besides, he's not mean to everyone." Lenne replied with a slight laugh.

"He sure likes to pick on me a lot though. Oh well, so can I walk you home at least?" Tidus asked.

"No that's okay. I just live down the street anyways. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then." Lenne replied.

"Yeah, sure. Well then see ya." Tidus said.

"Bye." Lenne replied then left the coffee shop.

Shortly after she had left, Tidus finished up his homework then packed up and went home.

* * *

It was nearly 6:30pm when he got home. He made his entrance quiet so he wouldn't disturb his father but.........it didn't work.

"TIDUS!! Where the hell were you?" Jecht angrily asked as he approached him.

"Sorry, dad. I met a new friend and we were just hanging out at the coffee shop. Is that a problem?" Tidus replied.

"Yes it is. So your making friends, eh? It's about time. Geez, last year of High School and you decide to make friends now?" Jecht said grumpily as he walked into the kitchen.

Tidus looked a bit sad but tried not to let it get to him too much. He dropped his things by the door and headed upstairs to his room. Tidus turned his stereo on and it began to play Linkin Park. He then plopped down on his bed and dialled Wakka's number on his phone.

"Hello?" Wakka asked.

"Hey man. What's up?" Tidus replied.

"Tidus, yo. Where were you after school? I thought we could of hanged out over at my place." Wakka asked.

"Sorry about that. I was at the coffee shop with a new friend." Tidus replied.

"Oh really? That's cool. So does this person have a name?"

"Duh? Her name is Lenne." Tidus told him.

"Lenne, eh? Seymour's sis? Yo, that's not very bright of you to be hanging out with her. If Seymour ever found out, you're done for." Wakka said.

"Yeah, I guess so. But she is the only one who actually talked to be and all. I mean, well, I did try to talk to Yuna in one of my classes but she got pissed at me and moved seats."

Wakka began to laugh at Tidus.

"Not funny. Anyways, I'm done with Yuna. I'm not even going to try with her. Besides I think she likes Seymour."

"I dunno about that. She just likes teasing him cause he likes her." Wakka said.

"No way. Eh, who cares."

"TIDUS!!!! Get off the damn phone and get your ass down here for dinner." Jecht called from downstairs.

"Look, I got to go. My dad is being an ass and is yelling at me. So I'll see you tomorrow at school then." Tidus said.

"No prob, good luck with your dad. He is as touch as nails."

"Tell me about it. Well see ya."

"Okay, bye." Wakka said then both hung up their phones.

Tidus then made his way downstairs and ate in the living room with his dad watching the pro Blitzball season games.

"You see? Now that is what you call a sport." Jecht told Tidus.

"Uh huh." Tidus replied. "So then, would it make you happy if I told you that I might make the school Blitz team?"

"What!? You? On a Blitzball team? Are you kidding?"

"Actually I'm not. And---"

"You suck at sports." Jecht told him.

"Geee, thanks for the confidence boost there, dad." Tidus told him.

"When we were back in living in Zanarkand with your mother, the three of us would play Blitzball. You were like 7 but you still sucked. And then you would cry. And you probably still do."

It was going to be a very long year for Tidus. And adjusting to all the new things and all, it would just make everything seem even longer. But what's worst of all, he doesn't even know what he is soon to get himself into.

* * *

There is the second chapter for you. Isn't it getting better? Just wait until later chapters. Its gonna get funny and, and, and well you'll just have to wait and see. RR!!!! No flames! 


	3. Awkwardness At Its Highest

Chapter 3. Just getting into the bad. The good. And of course, the FUNNY! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to R R.

* * *

**Tuesday, September 9th.**

Tidus walked down the sidewalk to school the next day alone. He didn't even what to go to school. But staying at home with Jecht wasn't any better. He didn't want to hear a lecture from him so he decided to go.

"Hey! Tidus!" Wakka called from down the street.

As Tidus made his way to him, they walked to school together.

"I called you this morning but your dad answered and said that you already left for school. It's a good thing I found you here." Wakka told him.

"Why were you looking for me?" Asked Tidus.

"What? Can I not walk to school with my best friend?" Wakka replied asking.

"Uh, never mind. Its just you usually have a wacky idea or plans and you want me to come along and all." Tidus said.

"Why would you say that!?"

"Cause I know you well." Tidus replied.

"Uh huh. So anyways, cancel your plans for lunch cause I want you to meet some of my friends." Wakka told him.

"See? I knew you were planning something,"

"Well then I guess you know me pretty well then." Wakka said with a smile. "So what do you say?"

Tidus thought for a minute. He was planning on eating lunch with Lenne but he figured that she would be eating with all her friends so, well, what other choice did he have? He didn't want to eat alone.

"Sure, why not." Tidus told him.

"Great! And who knows, you might make some new friends in it as well." Wakka said.

"I guess." Tidus replied to him as they walked into the school and down the hallway. "I really hope that I don't see Seymour today. He's probably gonna beat me up or something."

"Hey, I have to see and listen to the damn guy everyday at Blitz practice, ya? Don't you think that I got it bad as well?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah well, he doesn't pick on you like he does me." Tidus explained.

"Eh, true."

Both were in silence as they approached their lockers and took out their books for first period.

"Well see you later then." Tidus said as he left his locker and walked down a hallway towards his class.

As he continued walking, he saw Yuna at her locker putting on some makeup but dared not to go up and talk to her. As he walked past her, he continued to stare at her but once he turned his head, two guys bumped into him and he dropped all his books.

"Ha, ha, ha!!!! Your such a loser Tidus." Bickson told him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ya. Just wait until Seymour busts your ass today. He has some good stuff planned all for you." Graav told him then walked off.

Tidus then kneed down and began to pick up his books. What Tidus didn't know is that Yuna watched the whole thing. She looked up from her mirror in her locker and watched as Tidus picked up his books and walk off. She kinda felt sorry for the poor guy, but not much. She then finished up and headed for her class.

* * *

The first three periods of school were dull and boring for Tidus. Nothing much to do but write down notes and start on homework. Although he was glad for the half of the day so far that he didn't see Seymour, lunch soon came and he met with Wakka at their lockers then continued together into the cafeteria.

Wakka led him to the table with some of his friends. Namely, Yuna, Lulu and Rikku.

"Hey girls. This is my friend that I was talking about yesterday." Wakka said as they both sat down at the table with the girls. "His name is Tidus."

"Uh, hey." Tidus nervously said.

"And who is he Wakka? Not another awful blitzball player like you?" Lulu asked coldly.

"Ahem, no, Lu. He's not." Wakka replied.

"Well that's relieving."

"Do you have something against Blitzball or something!?" Wakka asked starting an argument.

"YES I do. It's a stupid sport that everyone makes a big deal about. They should try Sphere Break." Lulu told him.

"Sphere Break!? Ha! Now that is what you call a boring game." Wakka said.

"Just you see, Wakka. Sphere Break will be much bigger then Blitzball."

"Cha, whatever. Sphere Break is just like chess. Dull and boring and you know it." Wakka continued to argue.

Lulu didn't reply. She knew it was pointless to get anything inside that stupid head of his.

"So anywayssssss............Tidus, is it? I've never seen you around here before. Are you new to the school?" Rikku asked.

"Uh, no. I've been here ever since the 9th grade." Tidus said blushing in embarrassment.

"Woah, talk about coincidence. You were never in any of my classes!" Rikku told him.

"Yeah........." Tidus trailed off.

"Isn't he great or what!? I'm thinking of bringing him to that party at Gippal's on Friday. It'll be a blast!" Wakka said giving Tidus a hard pat on the back.

Everyone looked at Tidus and could see how embarrassed he felt.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I got to go. Uh.........see you later?" Tidus said as he rushed out of the cafeteria.

"Hmmm, was it something I said?" Wakka asked.

"No not at all. You just scared the shit out of the poor guy. Geez Wakka." Lulu told him.

"Lu stop being so ill-tempered all the fricken time and give me a chance! You know, not everyone is as perfect as you are!!!" Wakka said, practically yelling at her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lulu told him not feeling one bit insulted.

Wakka sighed.

Now was the time that Tidus really wanted to see Lenne. Just to talk with her again would boost his happiness up again after feeling totally humiliated in front of three girls all because of Wakka.

As he walked down a hallway, he turned a corner heading towards his locker when he bumped right into someone without even seeing.

"Oh sorry." Tidus apologise without even seeing whom he bumped into.

The person turned around and Tidus' eyes widened in fear by who it was. It was Seymour. Just his luck.

"Hey fruitcake. What's wrong? Don't look to see where you're going now a days?" Seymour asked tempered.

"Uhhhhhh. No, it's not that........err......ummm." Tidus choked. He was about to run for it but he was too scared.

Seymour looked down at his watch. "Well would you look at that? Only 5 minutes until class. I got the perfect idea so we all don't end up late. Well except for you of course." Seymour said.

Bickson and Graav then grabbed Tidus and began to drag him down the hall. "No, wait. Umm, guys, please!" Tidus begged.

After about 10 minutes since class started, Yuna noticed that Tidus wasn't in class with her.

'Hmmmmm, that guy............uh, what was his name again? Whoever he is, I wonder why he's not in class. I saw him at lunch like 20 minutes ago. Did he go home or something? Eh, ah well.' Yuna thought then continued on with her work.

"This will teach you for talking with my sister. And if I ever see you with her again, it'll be worse. So stay away from her, you got it!?" Seymour said handcuffing Tidus to the handle of the girl's washroom door.

"Come on guys. Please don't. I'm begging you!" Tidus said.

"Too late now. Ha, ha, ha." Bickson told him.

"Have fun inside the girls washroom!" Graav said as he left with Bickson and Seymour.

"Wait!! Don't leave me in here! GUYS!!! Ah crap." Tidus said.

Throughout the next hour girls who would visit the washroom would either scream, leave immediately or some would just laugh at him and carry on. He had never felt more embarrassed in his entire life.

Tidus sighed, as he stood there handcuffed to the door handle. He couldn't do anything. Then finally about after an hour and ten minutes, Lenne came into the washroom and noticed him.

"Tidus? What are you doing here?" Lenne asked confused.

"Your brother handcuffed me to the door." Tidus replied sounding sad and uncomfortable.

"Oh my god. I never imagined him doing something this awful." Lenne said.

"Yeah. Would you mind, um, helping me?" Tidus asked.

Lenne smiled and unlocked the cuffs for him. "There you go."

"Thanks a lot. Well I better get to class." Tidus told her.

"Well there wouldn't be any point. There is only about 10 more minutes left." Lenne told him as she giggled.

Tidus smiled. "Just great. Um, do you think we could talk outside of the washroom?" Tidus asked as he saw some girls looking at him and Lenne giggling.

"My brother might see you with me and beat you up." Lenne told him.

"Good point but still." Tidus said as he left the washroom. Lenne followed.

"I'll talk with my brother and ask him not to pick on you anymore." Lenne told him.

"No, don't. If he finds out you trying to help me then he'll defiantly come after me again."

"Well still I feel so horrible in what he did to you." Lenne said.

"Hey, don't worry about. It's only the second day of school. There is still about another 10 months of school left to go."

Lenne giggled. "That's a really long time."

"Yeah. Say, did you hear about this party that Gippal is throwing on Friday?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you going?"

"No. I don't go to things like that. There will probably be alcohol and smoking and my brother doesn't like me going to parties with that." Lenne explained.

"Oh." Tidus simply replied.

"Why? Are you?" Lenne asked.

"Yeah, my friend Wakka is dragging me to it." Tidus told her.

"He, he, he." Lenne laughed. "Well I better get going. I got a lot of homework tonight. See you around."

"Okay. Bye."

Tidus smiled as he saw her walk down the hallway. He was also glad that she had helped him or who knows how long he would have been stuck in the washroom. He was also lucky that the principal didn't catch him as well.

* * *

Whelps that's the chappie. Yeah, it's a bit shorter but the next one will be longer. And better. (Looks at people with evil smile) The next chapter might get a bit extreme so bear with me and read. Read! Read like I know you can!!! Muahahahahahahahhaa!!! Anyways, RR and I'll see you at the next chapter! 


	4. Dun! Dun! Dun! Gippal’s Party

Whoo hoo!!! Chapter 4!!! Party time! I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing this chappie!!!! Anyways, read it. Like it. Review it.

* * *

**Friday, September 12  
After School**

Tidus sat at his desk doing his homework while listening to Three Days Grace when Wakka suddenly barged in.

"Hey Tidus man!!! Party tonight!!! So are you excited or what!? " Wakka shouted making Tidus lose his concentration towards his homework.

"Argh Wakka! Can't you see that I'm doing my homework?" Tidus yelled at him.

"Hey c'mon. It's Friday. Do your homework tomorrow or whenever. Now we have to see what you are going to wear." Wakka replied.

"What I'm going to wear? Why do you care? It's just a party." Tidus said.

"But still. You have to look good. Hmmmmmmm." Wakka said as he searched through his closet. "Here. Wear this and.......this." Wakka said throwing him a black t-shirt and blue baggy jeans.

"Okay, okay. I'll wear it, if it'll make you shut up." Tidus told him.

"Well!? C'mon, get dressed."

"Already!?!?"

"Yeah!! Its already 5:00." Wakka told him.

"But it doesn't start until 7:00." Tidus replied.

"Well.........It takes a while to get there and besides it's always good to go early." Wakka said.

"Argh, okay, fine." Tidus said taking the clothes Wakka told him to wear and going into the bathroom and changing.

"Hey Tidus. You might as well take a quick shower while you're in there. I'll just be on your computer until your done." Wakka told him.

Tidus sighed and did what he told him to do.

Once Tidus had finished, it was nearly 6:00. So, time to go.

"And where do you think your going Tidus?" Jecht asked.

"To a party. I'll be home late so don't bother to stay up and wait for me." Tidus replied.

"Cha, why would I wait for you? Go get lost." Jecht told him.

Tidus gave him a quick glare then left the house with Wakka.

"Don't let it get to you, ya." Wakka told him as they got into his car.

"I'm not. It's just that.........he is so stubborn and he won't listen to me!" Tidus replied.

"Well forget about it. Tonight, its just you and me and lots of beer." Wakka said then drove off.

"Rikku, are you sure this is the place?" Yuna asked as they sat in Lulu's car which was stopped in front of a house with people everywhere standing around outside talking and bright blinking lights inside.

"Of course this is the place. I date the guy remember? I think I would know where he lives." Rikku replied.

"Well if this is it then lets go in." Lulu said turning off the car and stepping out with Yuna and Rikku.

The three girls walked into the house and noticed there were over 100 people at the party. All grade 12's.

"Well, lets have some fun!!!" Rikku excitedly said.

"Yeah, but lets not overdue it." Lulu said.

"Hey Lulu, you think Wakka is already here?" Yuna asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Argh, I don't even want to think about it." Lulu replied.

"Oh yeah! He has to be here! Lets go look for him!"

"Hey, already running off without even seeing me yet?" A voice spoke to Rikku from behind. As she turned around, she noticed it was none other the Gippal.

"I was wondering when you were." Gippal said giving she a light punch on her shoulder.

"Yeah well, you know...hehehe. We're here now!" Rikku replied, giving him a light punch on the shoulder as well.

Yuna and Lulu looked at each other awkwardly and confused.

Good old Gippal. He just turned 18, had blonde hair and brown eyes. Gippal was also an Al Bhed, which placed Rikku in the perfect position with him since she was Al Bhed too. Gippal was born originally at Djose with his parents but moved to Besaid when he was still a young boy. He grew up there with his close friends Baralai, Nooj and Paine, and is planning on leaving Besaid after he graduates and live at the Home on Bikanel Island.

"So, anyways, you want to grab a few drinks and hang in the backyard?" Gippal suggested.

"Sure!" Rikku replied then turned back to Lulu and Yuna. "I'll see you guys later. Have fun!" She said then walked off with Gippal.

"Great. Just great." Lulu said boringly.

"Don't be like that Lu. We can have fun without her. Lets take a look around for now." Yuna suggested.

"Well, fine." Lulu replied then walked off with Yuna.

* * *

"It's about time we got here." Tidus said to Wakka who was driving the car. 

"Well sorry. I got a bit lost, ya?" Wakka replied.

"Whatever. Let's just get this party done and over with." Tidus told him.

"Hey, relax and have fun. Might make a few new friends or meet a girl, eh?" Wakka said.

"Uh huh. So can we go in now?" Tidus asked.

"Yep." Wakka said as he stepped out of his car with Tidus and walked inside Gippal's house.

Some dance beats were playing at the moment they entered but it wasn't so bad. The lights were dimmed and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Wakka walked up to the refreshment table and grabbed him and Tidus a drink. He then walked back over to Tidus. "Here ya go."

Tidus took a sip. "AH, Wakka! This is beer!" He told him.

"No shit. This is a grade 12 party so start drinking up if you want to fit in with the crowd." Wakka said taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice." Tidus said with a smile as he began to drink down his drink.

"Ha, ha! That's the spirit! And there is lots more where that came from, brudda.!" He said with an evil smile.

"Are you sure we should be drinking this stuff? I mean, We are under age for drinking." Yuna told Lulu.

"Don't be a sissy. Now drink up if you want to look cool." Lulu replied.

"Maybe for you." Yuna said taking a sip. "Hmmmm, actually, it tastes pretty good." Yuna then began drinking it down and before you knew it, she had another one. Then another one, and another, until there was no stopping her.

"Don't overdue it Yuna. You might get drunk." Lulu said.

"Eh, there is no such thing. I know when to say no." Yuna said as she plopped down onto the couch.

Lulu sighed.

"Hey you know.........Wakka. This party isn't......that bad." Tidus said feeling a bit light headed.

"Yo, are you feeling okay?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Say, lets hang outside for a bit........."

"Sure, whatever you say." Wakka replied.

So as they walked out into the backyard, it was filled with people dancing. Talking and laughing and just having a good time. Gippal even had a swimming pool and people were actually in it with their clothes on.

"Uh oh." Wakka said.

"What......?" Tidus asked.

"Seymour is coming." Wakka simply replied.

"Eh???" Tidus asked. (--)(yeah, you can tell that he's drunk)

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little fruitcake? I never thought I would see you here." Seymour told him.

"Yeah well.........I'm here. So.........What are you gonna do about it? Hmmmm? You rotten son of a shoopuf!!!?" Tidus told him.

"What did YOU CALL ME!? Why you little punk I would beat the crap outta you but your too drunk to tell up from down. I'll let you off this time, but once we Monday comes, oooooh, your gonna wish you were never born." Seymour said, pushing him out of his way and walking inside with Bickson and Graav.

"Heh, wussy." Tidus simply said.

"Woah Tidus, I can't believe you actually told him off. I don't know if it was the alcohol talking or you but that was damn awesome!" Wakka said.

Tidus suddenly became wobbly and looked like he was gonna pass out.

"Hey, you don't look so good. You okay?" Wakka asked.

"OOOOOOOO eh, habbibbitta who?" Tidus asked as he fell to the ground.

* * *

"Rikku! Hey Rikku!" Lulu called. She finally found her in the living room talking with Gippal and some of his friends. 

Rikku looked over and saw Lulu walking towards her looking a bit freaked out. "Lu? What's wrong?"

"You gotta come with me. I think Yuna is gonna be sick." Lulu told her.

"Oh shit. I told you to watch her!" Rikku said standing up and running off with Lulu.

Once they had found Yuna, they helped her upstairs and into one of the guest rooms. Yuna immediately ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Whew!" Rikku said in exhaustion. "Just what would dad think when I bring Yuna home drunk?"

"Maybe you can leave her here over night, you know, to sleep it off." Lulu suggested.

"Good idea. Yunie should be okay so come with me and ask Gippal of its okay." Rikku said as she left the room with Lulu.

"Here ya go man." Wakka said helping him into the same room and plopping him on the bed. "I think you partied enough tonight."

"But.........wait............? Eh, never mind............" Tidus mumbled.

"Right. Well it's only 10:30 so I'm gonna hang with my friends for a few hours then come back to get ya." Wakka told him.

"Oki."

Wakka then left the room and closed the door behind him.

Tidus tried to sleep for about 30 seconds but it was no use. He then got up and walked over to the bathroom door slowly until,

Bang

The door swung wide opened hitting Tidus in the face and he walked back from the shock and pain and laded back on the bed. "OHHH, fuck!" He let out.

"EH? Oh, what are you doing in here?" Yuna asked as she jumped on the bed all happy and excited even though she was too drunk to even notice whom he was.

"Ummmmm?" Tidus asked confused. "I dunno?" Tidus asked stupidly.

Yuna laughed at him.

"Hey, shut up you!" Tidus yelled at her, leaning in closer to her.

"No. You shut up!" Yuna yelled back, also leaning in closer.

"NO, you!"

"YOU!!!!"

"Argh, shut up!!!" Tidus shouted.

"No you shut up!!!" Yuna shouted, practically screaming.

By now, both of them were right up against each other's faces looking at one another angrily. They gazed into each other's eyes and continued to for a long period of time until Yuna surprisingly kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck with her eyes closed, enjoying every moment of it.

Tidus, who had no idea what he was doing, slowly laid her down and both began to undress each other passionately. The rest of the night was spent between the two locked in loving hugs and tender kisses, which ended up became something even more.

* * *

Early next morning around 6:00, Rikku and Lulu entered the room and couldn't believe what they saw. Yuna was sound asleep on the bed with her arms stretched out taking up most of her bed while Tidus, who was about to almost fall off, was at an end of the bed. 

"Well, well, well." Lulu said.

"What the hell!?" Rikku asked confused.

"Don't ask. Let's just get Yuna home." Lulu said walking over to the side of the bed that Yuna was on, "Oh my."

"What?" Rikku asked.

"I think she is um, naked so, since your family, uh, try to dress her." Lulu told her feeling a bit rather uncomfortable.

Rikku gave Lulu a horrified look. "Um, errrr, okay."

Yuna then turned slightly, causing Tidus too fall off the bed.

"Oh shit! Lu, go help him!" Rikku said.

"No way! He might too be naked!"

"Oh grow up and help him." Rikku said while she tried her best to dress Yuna.

Lulu slowly walked to the other side and peeked over to see Tidus wearing boxers. "Whew! He's not naked!"

She then walked over to him and placed Tidus back in bed.

"Okay I'm all done. Now lets get her home." Rikku said,

"Oooooooh." Yuna let out a little moan but was still fast asleep.

Lulu then helped Rikku and took Yuna home.

* * *

"Oh shit, did I sleep here overnight?" Wakka asked himself as he woke up on the couch. 

He then quickly ran upstairs to find people sleeping around everywhere. As he entered the room where he left Tidus, Wakka found him peacefully sleeping on the bed.

Wakka smiled. "Right where I left you."

As Wakka dragged him out of bed he placed Tidus' clothes back on him like dressing a kid when Tidus slowly awoken.

"Ahhhh, huh?" Tidus said.

"Hey your awake. How ya feeling?" Wakka asked.

"Like, ...............I'm gonna be sick."

"Hmmm, I think you're a bit still drunk. Well, I'll get you home then you try to sleep it off a bit longer." Wakka said helping him to his feet then outside into the car and then home.

* * *

Whew, that was a bit longer then the other chapters but hoped you liked it. The next chapter I'm gonna have fun writing! Lots of screaming, fighting and funniness!!! RR and stay tuned! 


	5. Just What The Hell Did You Do To Me?

Hi Hi I'm back for chapter 5. Thanks you lots for all the reviews so far. Me !!!! Any who, here is your next chapter. Brace yourself and enjoy.

* * *

**Monday, September 22  
Two weeks after Gippal's party**

Ever since Gippal's smashing success party, things had been a bit weird lately. Well, at least Tidus thought so. Ever since, Seymour has been away on a Blitzball tournament and Yuna hasn't returned to school. Was it just him or what?

Rikku woke up bright and early just like every other day. As she left her room, Rikku walked towards the bathroom to have a quick shower when Yuna came running by, shoving her cousin out of her way and rushing into the bathroom.

"Argh Yunie!!!! You've been doing that all last week! Like give me a break! I need a shower! What's so fricken important that you have to rush into the bathroom every morning!?" Rikku yelled at her but was paying no attention her wining.

"She took your bathroom time again?" Cid asked as Rikku walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. It's getting annoying! I might as well start taking my showers before bed." Rikku replied as she sat down at the table.

A few minutes later Yuna came walking into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Argh, good morning." She told everyone not sounding like her usual happy self.

"Listen up Yunie! We're gonna have to set up some morning bathroom rules! Number 1, I get it in the morning to take a shower! Number 2, if you want the bathroom you either go before I wake up or after my shower. Get it? Got it? Good!!!" Rikku told her then left to go take her shower.

Yuna rested her head on the table. "Oooooooooh.........." She wined.

"You feeling okay, Yuna? Maybe you should take another day off of school." Cid suggested.

"No, I'll be okay." Yuna told him.

"Okay, but if you want to come home I'll be here." Cid ensured her.

Yuna smiled and nodded.

* * *

"I wonder when Seymour is gonna get back." Wakka wondered. 

"I'm trying not to think about it." Tidus told him.

"Hey, I know he's a jerk and all but, the results for who's gonna be the new Blitz player is in like 2 days." Wakka replied.

"I guess."

"You tried out, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah." Tidus simply replied.

"Geez man. Look I know you got it rough and all but, lighten' up a bit." Wakka told him.

"Why? There really isn't no point when you have only two friends."

Wakka didn't reply. He just continued down the hall towards their lockers.

"Whelps, I'm off to third period. I'll see you after class for lunch." Wakka said as he walked off.

"Yeah, another boring class.........then lunch.........then forth with Yuna, my day just keeps getting better." Tidus said to himself as he walked down the hall.

As he continued he saw Yuna walking down the same hall. As both continued walking, Yuna looked over at him, as did he. Tidus didn't understand it but she looked at him just like before except with no smile. She looked empty filled with sorrow and unhappiness. Although she had been mean to him before, Tidus kinda wondered what was wrong with the pure hearted happy girl he once saw in her.

* * *

"So how was the Blitz tournament Seymour?" Bickson asked. 

"It went well. Too well I'd say. Like always we got the first place gold trophy." Seymour replied.

"Hehehehehhehehe, you kicked those Ronso's up good didn't ya?" Graav asked.

"Of course. They got in my way. So what time is it?" Seymour replied asking.

"Just in time for lunch." Bickson replied.

"Excellent. Time to make my move on Yuna." Seymour told the two.

"Move making is gonna happen, eh?" Graav asked.

"Happen is the move making." Bickson said.

"What?" Graav asked.

"I dunno. Some Yoda Star Wars stuff."

"Whatever."

"Enough you two. Onto the cafeteria!" Seymour said as he began to walk with Bickson and Graav.

* * *

"Yuna, you look like shit. Are you feeling okay?" Lulu asked as they ate their lunches in the cafeteria. 

"Do I look okay? I've felt like this ever since Gippal's party." Yuna replied.

Lulu and Rikku then looked at each other with a horrified look.

"Say Yuna, lately have you been, you know, ummm, vomiting in the morning?" Lulu asked.

"What?" Yuna asked.

"You know, a morning sickness kinda thing." Rikku asked.

"Well you would know Rikku. I've been taking up your 'morning time' lately." Yuna replied.

Lulu and Rikku looked at each other.

"Oh boy." Rikku said nervously.

"What?" Yuna asked.

"Um, Yuna. Here take these." Lulu said handing her a small bottle. "Take these twice a day. They might help."

Yuna looked at the bottle. "Birth control pills? Why would I------HOLY SHIT!!!! WHAT!!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! IT CAN'T BE!!!" Yuna said as she stood up.

"Okay try to calm down Yunie." Rikku said trying to get her to sit back down.

"But when? How? Who!?" Yuna asked.

"It was Gippal's party probably." Rikku said.

Yuna sat down and covered her face in her arms. "Ohhhhh man............"

"You see, you got drunk and-----" Rikku began.

"So we took you to one of the guest rooms to rest since you were sick to your stomach." Lulu continued.

"So we left you there for the night and........." Rikku said.

Yuna looked up at the two telling the story.

"When we came to get you back you weren't alone in bed. In fact he was probably drunk too cause he was sound asleep just like you." Lulu said.

"So who did this!? Who is the bastard who did this to me!?" Yuna demanded.

"It was.........ummmmmmmm." Lulu began.

"Tidus." Rikku finished.

"Tidus!? TIDUS!?!? Oh my god I can't BELIEVE THIS SHIT!!!" Yuna shouted which got most of the cafeteria's attention.

"Now, Yunie, come on now. You're making a scene!!" Rikku said nervously, looking around to see hundreds of kids staring at them.

"A scene, eh? A scene you say!!!? OH I'LL MAKE A SCENE!!! SO LOUD THAT THE WHOLE FUCKIN' SCHOOL WILL HEAR!!" Yuna said angrily as she stormed out of the cafeteria.

Seymour saw her walking towards him and said, "Hey Yuna, if you don't have plans you wanna----"

"Shut up and get out of my damn way you crackhead!" Yuna said interrupting, and pushing him out of her way.

"Woah, you didn't even ask her and she rejected you." Bickson said.

"Yeah. Talk about bad luck." Graav replied as he began to laugh with Bickson at Seymour.

"Hey. SHUT UP you two." Seymour said in anger.

"Sorry boss." Graav said.

"Yeah, me too." Bickson replied.

"Hey Wakka I heard a new movie called 'Return of the Outraged Shoopuf' And it's suppose to gay but funny so you wanna go check it out sometime?" Tidus asked as they walked down a hallway.

"Meh, I'm not really into those kinda of movies. You think Lulu would like to go to that concert in Luca? They say that the new singer Jade is pretty good with her two hot singles 'Real Emotion' and '1000 Words.'" Wakka replied.

"Yeah, I bet Lu would like that. But aren't all the concert tickets sold out?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah they are but I got the last 5. Heheheheh. So who else should I invite? You, maybe Yuna too and-----"

"Hey isn't that Yuna walking towards us looking pissed?" Tidus asked interrupting him.

Wakka looked up and saw Yuna grab Tidus by his shirt and banged him against the lockers.

"You son of a bitch! Just what the hell do you think you did to me!?" Yuna asked furiously.

"Eh? I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about---"

"Oh cut the crap Tidus!!!! You were there! You should know! Or were you too 'busy' to figure out what the hell you were doing to me you pervert!" Yuna said vigorously.

Huh? Where? Too busy?" Tidus asked.

"Oh my god you DUMBASS!!!! I'm pregnant!!!!" Yuna told him angrily.

Tidus eyes widened. "What the hell!? NO way! That's not possible. Don't look at me!" He explained stepping away from her.

"Lulu and Rikku said they both found you in the same bed with me the day after Gippal's party."

"Woah, this is intense. I think, ummmmm, errrrrrr, I'm just gonna, uhhhhhh, heh.....hehe.........go now." Wakka said nervously as he stepped back then began to run away but Yuna grabbed onto the back of his shirt and pinned him against the lockers.

"Please don't hurt me!!! I don't know anything!!!" Wakka wined like a little baby.

"You better tell me all you know or else-----" Yuna said preparing her fist.

"Okay! Okay! At the party I got Tidus drunk so he can hook up with a girl cause he's pretty much a loser with two friends and I kinda overdid the drinking and he was about to pass out after bashing Seymour that I took him up to a room to sleep it off, but no one was in the room although the bathroom door was closed and the light was on, but I swear that's all I know!" Wakka said in one breath.

Yuna didn't reply. She just gave Wakka a vicious death glare. He was truly scared.

"Hey shouldn't you be harassing Tidus!? He's the one who got you pregnant." Wakka told her to get her off of him.

"Yunie! Yunie there you are!" Rikku shouted at her as she and Lulu approached her.

"Yuna, put Wakka down." Lulu told her and she grabbed Yuna to step away from him.

"Tidus you bad, bad boy. Look at what you've done to my cousin." Rikku told him calmly.

"I still don't understand. Why do you blame me? What if Yuna came on to me?" Tidus asked.

"Ha, like I would do anything like that you sick-o!" Yuna told him as Lulu held her back. She was just about ready to bash him up.

"Now, now, Yuna. Lets go before anything else happens." Rikku told her as she began to walk down the hall with Yuna.

"Hey Lu, thanks for helping me out just now and all, so like, if your not busy this weekend you wanna go to this concert----"

"Don't even think about asking Wakka." Lulu interrupted then walked away.

"Oh shit." Tidus began as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. "What the hell am I suppose to do now?"

"Well right now we have to go to the Blitz stadium cause their going to announce the new player, ya?" Wakka told him.

"That's not what I mean!! About Yuna!!! Oh, what is my old man gonna say about this?" Tidus replied.

"Don't worry about it now. Lets just go down to the stadium and worry about Yuna later." Wakka told him as they began to walk down the hallway.

* * *

"Okay, okay everyone gather around!" Auron, the Blitzball captain began as all the kids gathered around him. "I must say that most of you did very well but we narrowed it down to two who we found both with exceptional skills. First off, can Tidus Keller stop forward?" 

"Hey man, that's you. Go! Go." Wakka said giving him a little nudge forward.

"Quit it. I'm goin'. I'm goin'." Tidus told him as he began to walk.

As he approached the captain, a few students would laugh at him but others smiled and say 'good luck' and all.

"Congrats you made it this far but if you want to make the team you'll have to play one on one with one of our newer students." Auron told him.

"Okay so.........who is he?" Tidus asked.

"The name is Shuyin." A voice told him as he came out of the water of the sphere. "Shuyin Taylor."

"Oh um, uh, hey?" Tidus asked.

"Likewise." Shuyin replied.

Shuyin was just recently transferred to BesaidHigh so he didn't know many people but the Blitzball team. He was 17, messy shortish-long blonde hair like Tidus,' deep ocean blue eyes and was born in Zanarkand. He was an only child who moved to Besaid with his father and mother who were on business trips. His family moves throughout Spira often and it can be quite hard for him to make new friends when he only stays in one place for a year or even a few months.

"Right, well now that the two of you have met, lets get this done and over with." Auron said.

"Just to let you know, I've played all over Spira and won many gold and silver trophies so you won't win so easily." Shuyin told him.

"Hmpt, whatever. I don't need trophies to show you how good I am." Tidus replied.

So the two boys we're already at it with one another. It didn't seem they got along to well.

* * *

"Lu I really don't want to be here. Can we skip forth period just this once?" Yuna asked just as their lunch period ended. 

"Well we could go to my apartment for a few hours if you want---"

"That'd be great." Rikku said.

"Okay, but just this once." Lulu said as they headed for their lockers then would meet outside to go to Lulu's.

* * *

Tidus and Shuyin we're playing one-on-one trying to see who can get the most points in the net. Tidus was at 32pts and Shuyin at 29pts. 

They only at a few more seconds but everyone knew that Shuyin could never catch up. The buzzer rang and both headed out of the sphere.

"The new Blitzball player for BesaidHigh is.........Tidus Keller." Auron announced. By watching his impressive performance many people were cheering for him and Tidus smiled.

"Well it's just about time to go home. I'll see you all at Blitz practice Thursday after school for an hour." Auron said then left the gym.

"Tidus! Yo that was awesome! Welcome to the team!" Wakka said giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks." Tidus replied. He then saw Shuyin approach him and braced himself.

Shuyin stared at him for a moment with an expressionless face before stretching his hand out. "Good job."

Tidus accepted his handshake. "Thanks."

"You better make this team good." Shuyin told him then left.

"Hmmmm, sore loser?" Wakka asked.

"Who knows. Anyways, lets go. My dad will like the news."

"You see? I told you would feel better. You forgot about Yuna and the baby haven't ya?" Wakka replied.

"Oh SHIT!!! Thanks for reminding me. Geeez my dad is gonna flip with I tell him." Tidus said as he began to panic.

"hey, hey, hey. Don't tell him yet. Yuna might be mistaken. I mean like, it was only 2 weeks ago so there might not even be a baby, ya? And besides, Yuna claimed that Lu and Rikku saw you in bed but now do they know something happened between you to? Eh?" Wakka explained.

"I guess. Well hopefully there is no baby." Tidus said as he left the gym with Wakka.

* * *

"So Lu which colour is it suppose to turn if I'm pregnant?" Yuna shouted through the bathroom door of her apartment. 

"Let me check the instructions." Lulu said as she browsed through the paper. "Okay, it'll turn blue if you are and stay clear if you aren't."

"Ummmmmmmmmm." Yuna began.

"Well!? What colour did it turn!?" Rikku asked.

"Uhhhhh, Lulu!!!! What shade of blue if you're pregnant!?" Yuna shouted.

"What the? Any shade! It just says blue!!" Lulu told her.

Yuna opened the door and revealed the test to Lulu and Rikku.

"Well um, it's a very very light blue, ummmmmm. Lulu are you sure that pregnancy test is accurate with colours?" Rikku said.

"How the hell should I know how these things are suppose to work. My mom gave it to me for my last birthday." Lulu replied.

Yuna plopped down on the couch and buried her face with her hands. "Ooooooh, what am I gonna do??" Yuna asked as she began to cry. "I'm so scared."

"No, no, Yunie. Don't cry. Don't you worry. We're gonna help you get through this okay?" Rikku said hugging Yuna.

"Yeah. We'll keep that creep Tidus away from you." Lulu told her.

Yuna didn't reply.

* * *

Whew, that is my longest chapter yet. Well how do you like the story so far?? Well it's just about to get hotter. RR if you want to find out!!!! 


	6. Cold Shoulder

I'm back. Dun, Dun, Dun. Time for another smashing chapter starting your two favourite characters that pretty much hate each other for now, Tidus and Yuna! Give them a round of applause. Oh and the others are also in it as well. Chapter six time!!!

* * *

**Friday, September 26  
Second Lunch**

Okay so the week didn't so as well as Tidus thought so. At least Seymour gave him a break by not bugging him all week, but his luck might just turn around. Let's hope so for a funny scene. I'm joking!!! Anyways, as you probably figured out, Yuna hasn't been talking to Tidus ever since Monday and doesn't intend to ever again but of course, where is the fun in that!?

Yuna, Lulu and Rikku we're eating lunch at a table in the cafeteria like everyday when, surprisingly Wakka came up to their table and sat down.

"Hey girls." Wakka said as he flipped through a magazine.

"I'm surprised you're showing your face here ever since what happened." Lulu told him.

"Yeah well, Tidus isn't with me. He's eating with his girly friend." Wakka told Lulu not looking up from his magazine.

"Oh, so your friend has a girlfriend now?" Rikku asked.

"I dunno. I think their just friends. Well, look for yourself." Wakka said pointing to the table where they were eating.

All three girls looked over to see him eating with a well known friend named Lenne, alone.

"I'm telling ya, that guy is just asking for a punch in the eye or something knowing Seymour hates seeing him with his little sis, ya? Especially cause Seymour hates Tidus." Wakka told the girls.

"Awwww, he's just a big meanie!!!" Rikku said then took a bite of her muffin.

"Yeah, well anyways. Tomorrow night there is this concert in Luca and I have some tickets. The singer is Jade from Sweatbox. You must have heard of her, ya?" Wakka told the girls showing her picture in the magazine.

"Oh my God, I love Jade!!!" Yuna said excitedly.

"Yeah, she's pretty good. Your point?" Lulu simply said.

"Argh, I don't like her. I mean her songs are about love and all." Rikku said.

"Right, so anyways how about you two girls come? Hmmm? You'll have fun." Wakka asked.

"So how many tickets do you have?" Yuna asked.

"Uh, 5." Wakka replied.

"So who else is coming?" Lulu asked.

"Well I'm also inviting Tidus and Lenne but---"

"Just what we need. Tidus to come along too." Lulu said coldly.

"He's my best friend." Wakka told her.

"Look, Yuna doesn't need that, that, that idiot to come along or that's if you want us to come." Lulu said.

"Lu, can ya stop acting like some child!? Look, I know what he did was wrong and it hurt Yuna but it wasn't his fault---"

"Oh so you're telling me that Tidus' semen just went in Yuna and that it wasn't his fault?"

"Oh man........." Yuna said as she got up and left but Wakka and Lulu we're too busy arguing that they never noticed.

"LOOK, none of this would have happened if I didn't get him drunk, okay? I'll admit that. But what's done is done and the only thing we can do is try to make things work rather then making them worse!" Wakka told Lulu.

Lulu was speechless.

"I think that by all of us going and spending time together, we might actually get along. Or think of it like this, do you really want your friend to have a child with someone she truly hates?" Wakka said.

"Well, no." Lulu simply replied.

"At least give the poor guy a chance." Wakka asked.

Lulu looked at his innocent puppy eyes and couldn't resist. "Okay fine, but if anything goes horribly wrong, which will probably happen knowing it's you, I'm placing all the blame on you and I will never talk to you again." Lulu told him.

"Deal. Okay so, I'll pick up you and Yuna and we'll meet Tidus and Lenne down by the docks, okay?" Wakka asked.

"Fine." Lulu replied.

"Okay, well be ready for around 3ish tomorrow." Wakka said then left.

"If anything happens to my cousin, I want to know everything." Rikku said to Lulu as they stood up and walked to their next class.

"Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on her.

**Saturday, September 27 3:30pm;  
Besaid Docks**

"Its about time the who of you showed up." Wakka told Tidus and Lenne who showed up ½ an hour late.

"Sorry, my old man wouldn't leave me alone." Tidus told him.

"Uh huh, well, the only way we can get to Luca is my boat so I'll take us about 2 hours. After that, we're gonna take the bus down to the main stadium where they hold blitzball stuff, ya? And enjoy ourselves at the concert." Wakka explained.

"Okay, enough talk. Lets just get on the boat already." Tidus told him as he and Lenne walked past him and boarded the ship.

"This is so exciting! I've always wanted to see Jade." Lenne told Tidus excitedly.

"Heh, I'm not too big of a fan of hers but it'll be fun." Tidus told her with a smile.

As the ship headed to Luca, an hour had already went by and Tidus, Lulu, Lenne and Wakka found themselves pretty much bored as they stayed in the inside of the ship while Yuna was outside near the bow of the ship just staring out at the water.

Since everyone else began to play some card games, Tidus used this as an opportunely to go outside and talk with Yuna. As he made his way out, he found Yuna looking out at the water and joined her.

Yuna heard him come up and lean his arms on the rail beside her but she did not look up at him.

"It's a really nice day out." Tidus began.

Yuna didn't reply.

"I know that you probably don't want to talk to me but I've been doing some thinking ever since you smashed me into the lockers on Monday." Tidus told her.

Yuna didn't reply nor turn to face him.

"You probably hate me and never want to see me again but I just wanted you to know that, I'm going to be a responsible person towards you and the baby. I'm going to be there anytime you need me, okay?"

Yuna still didn't reply.

"You know, it's a bit chilly out. Do you want my sweater?" Tidus asked.

Yuna didn't reply.

"Are you gonna say anything!?" Tidus asked shouting a bit.

"I have nothing to say to you." Yuna simply told him coldly then walked off.

Tidus sighed. "Oh man, this is gonna be harder then I thought." He said to himself as he stared out at the ocean.

After about 10 minutes later, Lulu came out and approached Tidus.

"You talked to Yuna?" She asked calmly.

"Yeah but it didn't work. She'z still very pissed at me." Tidus began. Lulu didn't reply. "She won't talk to me yet alone listen! It's like she is as tough as nails and nothing would convince her otherwise."

Lulu could see that Tidus was a bit overstressed and was becoming angry. "Quit while you're ahead Tidus. Yuna is still very hurt from what happened at the party."

"You don't think I am too?" Tidus asked.

As Lulu began to walk away, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You know what Yuna was doing Monday after school when she found out that she was pregnant?" She asked.

Tidus shook his head.

"Yuna was crying. Crying because she was scared. And no matter how much Rikku and I comforted her, she still cried. Yuna might not act it, but she doesn't want to be alone. She doesn't want to look after this child by herself." Lulu told him then walked back inside.

But Tidus on the other hand, began to feel sorry for Yuna. Although no matter how much he wanted to help Yuna through this, she didn't let him. What did Yuna have against him? Why didn't she let him help?

* * *

Once they had reached Luca, it was about 5:30pm and the concert didn't start until 7:00 so they were okay for now. As the five hoped on the bus, which took them to the stadium, there were massive line ups of people just waiting to get it. 

"I guess we have some waiting to do. What a drag." Tidus told everyone.

"Hey guys, we're gonna go to that washroom for a bit. We'll be back soon!" Lenne told Wakka and Tidus then the three girls walked off.

"Hmpt, woman. So what's with girls going to the bathroom in groups? I've always wondered about that." Wakka asked Tidus.

"Don't you know anything? They go in groups to talk. Which makes you think that is probably the only reason they go in groups. Just to talk." Tidus replied.

"Right............so then does it----"

"No Wakka, it doesn't work that way with guys. Only if they're gay." Tidus interrupted him.

"Oh, okay." Wakka said then waited patiently in line for either the girls to come back or to get in. ()

"I heard that Tidus talked to you today." Lulu told Yuna.

"Yeah, so?" Yuna replied.

"You know, why don't you try talking with him? You might actually like him." Lenne suggested.

"No it's okay. He's already done enough to me." Yuna said.

"Yuna, listen. You're gonna have to eventually talk with him. Like, do you want to have this baby alone without him?" Lenne asked.

"Well, I don't know. I never thought about once it's born." Yuna replied.

"Well reality check. He is the father of you're child." Lulu told Yuna although herself didn't want to see her friend stuck with the school loser.

"But still. Tidus is............ Uncouth, irritating, unintelligent, dull and, and I never liked him." Yuna replied.

"You're such a bad liar Yuna." Lulu told her.

Yuna crossed her arms and didn't reply.

"Couldn't you at least try?" Lenne asked.

Yuna sighed. "Can we go back now?" She asked.

Lulu shook her head. "Fine."

A few more minutes passed by.

"I wonder what is taking the girls so long. We're almost in." Wakka told Tidus.

"Eh, who knows." Tidus replied placing his hands in his pant pockets.

"Hey boys." Lenne said as she Lulu and Yuna stood back in line with them.

"Took ya long enough." Wakka complained.

"Oh shut up." Lulu told him.

Tidus looked over at Yuna who seemed to be smiling from Wakka and Lulu always fighting with each other. You could tell that they liked one another.

But when Yuna turned to see Tidus staring at her, her smile quickly disappeared and she looked away nervously.

So once the gang of friends finally made it into the concert, they had a blast. It seemed that everyone enjoyed the new singer Jade and were screaming and having a good time.

* * *

Once it was all over, it was around 10:30pm and everyone was heading back home. Wakka and the others had to cross the water back to their island. 

Lenne and Yuna had fallen asleep, Tidus was outside looking at the water and Wakka and Lulu we're talking inside. It wasn't long before Tidus had some company outside. She joined him for a conversation.

"Had enough talking with Wakka?" Tidus asked.

"He likes Blitzball a little too much." Lulu replied.

"That's typical Wakka." Tidus then turned to Lulu. "So why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me as well."

"Well I now realized that you can be a nice person." Lulu replied.

"Too bad Yuna doesn't think that."

"In time, she will."

Tidus sighed. "You should wake her and Lenne up soon? We're almost back home."

"Yeah I know. That is why I got Wakka to do it for me."

Tidus laughed.

"Say what do you remember from grade nine?" Lulu asked.

"Grade nine? Well it was much better then this year. I had lots of friends, I fitted in with crowds, it was a good year. Why are you asking me this?" Tidus replied asking.

"Yuna liked you." Lulu simply replied.

"What!? No way......she was always with Dona and Leblanc and the rest of the cheerleaders. Well it doesn't matter anymore. She probably doesn't feel that way now."

"True. But do you remember when Calli, Nhadala, Elma and Lucil used to chase you around after school and lunch trying to kiss you?" Lulu asked.

Tidus let out a small laugh remembering those moments. "Yeah. It was a lot of fun back then."

"Yuna would be usually with me or Rikku but whenever you used to walk by or were running away, Yuna watched you. Heh. She had a crush on you and would in most times talk about you and stuff. But as the years continued on, she became popular with the Blitzball team and the cheerleaders that she forgot about you. Talk about bad luck, eh?" Lulu explained.

"Thanks for the story Lu. So why are you telling me this?" Tidus asked.

"Be more open towards Yuna. If you want her to talk with you, try to show that cheerful happy Tidus she once knew back in grade nine." Lulu told him then walked back inside with him to get the others.

"Okay so Tidus will take Yuna home and Wakka you drive Lenne and me home, okay?" Lulu decided.

"Sure." Wakka agreed.

"Ummmm Lulu!" Yuna called as she approached her. "Are you sure about this? Can't I go with you?" Yuna asked.

"You just live down the street from Tidus. It'll be fine." Lulu told her then walked away to Wakka's car with him and Lenne.

Yuna turned around to see Tidus approach her. "Well.........lets get goin' I guess." Tidus told her then the two of then walked towards his car, got in and began to drive off. It had just past midnight, and Yuna didn't find herself as sleepy as she thought. Throughout the whole drive, neither of them talked. It was surely an awkward moment of silence.

As Tidus drove into Yuna's driveway, he turned off the car and looked over at Yuna. "Well, home sweet home." Tidus told her.

'Home sweet home!? Who the hell says that now a day!? He would hit himself later for embarrassing himself in front of Yuna.'

"Ummm, thanks for the ride." Yuna spoke.

Tidus smiled. "No problem." He replied. That was the first thing she had said to him since Monday. Tidus somehow felt relieved that Yuna might be giving him a chance after all.

"Well............see you Monday." Yuna simly said as she got out of his car.

Tidus walked Yuna to her front door. "Yuna, can I ask you something?" He asked as the two stood there at her front door.

"Y-Yes?" She asked shyly.

"Do you think we can start over? Well, I dunno, maybe put everything behind us and start over?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. Maybe. Goodnight Tidus," Yuna simply told him the quickly entered her home and left Tidus standing outside.

* * *

Geeez, is it just me or are the chapters getting longer ever time? Well you must like it, more to read. Well I'll see what I can do for the future chapters. Don't forget to leave you're review. I cherish every single one! 


	7. Could It Be Jealously?

Hi everyone I'm back for chapter 7!! (everyone looks excited) Right....well don't forget to review once you're done. Every one counts. Well, we got a lot to cover in this chapter so lets not waste anymore time. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Wednesday. December 19th  
A Few Months Later**

Within the next few months, Tidus has become good friends with Rikku and Lulu, which was starting off to become a good thing. Yuna still wasn't talking to him much and when they did, it would usually end up in an argument. So it might take some more time for the two to get along but Tidus never gave up in trying to become friends.

Blitzball was also going well for him and Wakka. They played a few games with other school from throughout Spira and won most of them. Seymour was constantly picking on him with the name calling and the occasional prank. Was this guy ever going to leave Tidus alone? Not a chance.

The entire 12th grade met in the auditorium for a special meeting presented by the principal and Geography teachers. Everyone scrambled to sit down with their class, and the principal stood up on the stage ready to talk with the students.

"Good morning grade 12 students. So far throughout the year, this is our first meeting as a whole grade and I'm here with the two geography teachers to talk about a field trip which will be taking place January 6th right after you're Christmas break." Principal Mika spoke.

All the students then began to chatter and gossip about what it could be about but their teachers shut them up so Mika could finish.

"Now of course, for those who don't have Geography this semester, you will not be attending but will on the one next semester. Everyone will be going to Mt. Gagazet for a 5 day study of their culture, land formations, environment, etc."

Most of the students seemed pretty excited with the idea of going to Mt Gazazet for a field trip.

"Well, now that is all cleared up, if you have any questions, you may ask you're Geography teacher. Wow, look at the time. All students are now dismissed for class or lunch." Mika finished.

All the students began rushing out of the auditorium for lunch while some took their time to get back to class.

"So Wakka, what do you think about this field trip?" Tidus asked as they walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"I think it'll be great. Never been to Gagazet before, ya? And besides, this might give me a chance with Lu." Wakka replied.

"You think she's gonna run into your arms cause it's cold!?" Tidus joked laughing.

"Ha, ha. No. I asked my Geo teacher and he said that we have to get to Gagazet by ourselves."

"You gotta be kiddin'. So we are expected to drive or go Greyhound style aaaaaaaaaall the way to Gagazet?" Tidus asked.

"Yup." Wakka replied. "And I'm gonna drive up with Lu. Just the two of us."

"Hey, what about me? Best buddy here. Who am I suppose to go with?" Tidus asked feeling left out.

"Don't worry, ya? I'll arrange something. Anyways, I'm off to the cafeteria to talk about it with the girls. You comin'?" Wakka asked.

"Nah, I have some things to do a the Blitz pool. I'll see you later." Tidus said then walked away from Wakka.

"Sure thing. Later."

* * *

"Okay so we all have to decide who we're going with to get to Mt. Gagazet." Rikku said. 

"Why do we have to decide this now? The trip isn't until next month." Yuna told her.

"Yeah but still. It's closer then you think. Anyways so Wakka and Lulu are going up together, I'm going with Gippal and who is Yunie going to go with!?" Rikku replied.

"She could go with Lenne." Wakka suggested.

"No, she's going with her friends Leblanc, Dona and Shelinda." Lulu told Wakka.

"Well then I guess Yunie is going with Tidus then!!" Rikku said excitedly.

"What!? Whoa hey!! Wait a minute! I'm NOT going to be stuck with HIM again!" Yuna shouted.

"Eh stop trying to hide your feelings for him from us Yunie." Rikku replied.

"What feelings!?" Yuna asked shouting.

"Oh come on it's so obvious. You know, someday, after we graduate, the two of you will get married and have more kids and will love each other forever and ever and then---"

"Make me sick! Geez, I can't believe you Rikku. You know if Cid ever finds out about this baby I'm not sure what he'll do to me!" Yuna interrupted.

"Relax!!! Okay, okay we'll tell him today after school. Lu and I will be with you okay? And if worse comes to worse, you could always move in with Lulu." Rikku told her.

Yuna placed her hand on her stomach. The baby was taking shape and it was only a matter of a few more months before it was born.

"I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl.........?" Rikku began. "If it's a girl, you'll name it Rikku, right!?

"I HIGHLY doubt Yuna would name it that." Lulu told Rikku as she laughed at her.

Yuna sighed. "I'm not worried about a name right now Rikku!! You know, when I---"

"Hey look, Tidus just walked in the cafeteria!" Rikku interrupted.

Yuna looked over to see Tidus with the school Blitzball team and was surrounded by many girls. Just seeing him with all those 'sluts' made Yuna furious. The rage burning up inside, Rikku and Lulu looked at her and could tell that she was just about ready to burst.

"Yuna.........! Are you planning something totally wicked and evil!?" Lulu asked uninterested.

"You know, I think she's going to rip out Tidus' eyes or something cause Yuna is jealous because he is with all those pretty girls." Rikku told Lulu with a little giggle.

Yuna stood up quietly without saying anything to the others and began to walk over to Tidus.

She then stood in front of him. "Um, could I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Uh, sure." Tidus replied as he sent all the people away from him.

"Tidus. What the hell!?" Yuna asked.

"Huh?" He replied confused.

"Here I am pregnant with your child and all you're doing is sucking your face with those whores!!!!" Yuna shouted at him angrily. "Ah, like, do you not care about this baby!?"

"Of course I do." Tidus innocently told her.

"You know I don't have to care. I could always give it to social services. And I AM thinking about it too you know."

"Sure.........like you would do that. Just what the hell died and crawled up you're pants!?" Tidus asked annoyed.

Yuna crossed her arms over her chest. "What did YOU just say!?" She was truly mad at this point.

Meanwhile back with the others.........

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Rikku asked anxiously stuffing a muffin in her mouth. "You know.........I think.........thast Yunie iz jus plauying......... hards to gEt. She louves him."

"Get that stupid muffin out of you're damn mouth and speak English!" Lulu shouted at her.

"I think Yuna is pissed. She is starting to look very impatient flapping her arms around everywhere. That can't be good." Wakka told the girls.

Lulu and Rikku then stopped yelling at each other and turned to see the conflict between Tidus and Yuna, which was happing in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Oh I see. So what is this? You decide what I can and can't do now!? Decide whom I date? Not to date? SO since you're pregnant do you want me to be with you? Is that right?" Tidus asked.

"What!? You got to be joking. Oh no, no, no, no, NO!!! I don't think so!" Yuna told him flared up.

Tidus crossed his arms. "So what then? Geez, you're so bitchy today Yuna!"

"Ah! Well FINE then!! You said that you will be responsible and help me with the baby and so far you have done nothing!! You are such a total immature and ill-mannered and careless person and.........argh!!! I can't stand you!!! I thought you could be a good person but I guess I was wrong!!!! You're never going to change! NEVER!" Yuna shouted at him then ran away crying.

Tidus turned around and saw her run out of the cafeteria, which kind of made him feel, 'whatever I do Yuna is always upset about it.' He was a bit mad at the time but it soon passed.

"Bad mood swings she's having today, eh? Whew, now that is what I call bad luck, ya? Really bad. Although I couldn't hear what she was yapping about but she seems furious wit you." Wakka said as he stood beside him.

"Mood Swings?" Tidus asked.

"EH, I'll explain about those later." Wakka replied.

Tidus sighed. "I just don't know what I can do to make her happy. Whatever I do it just gets her pissed." He told Wakka.

Rikku and Lulu then came running up to Wakka and Tidus.

"What did you do to my cousin this time Tidus!?" Rikku shouted at him.

"Hey wait I didn't do anything this time!! It was all her!" Tidus replied.

"C'mon. Let's go find Yuna before something happens to her." Lulu told Rikku then they ran off and hoped that they would find her before lunch ended.

"Yeah, we should go look for her too." Wakka told Tidus.

"Like she'd want to see me again." Tidus replied.

"That's not the point! Geeez. Let's just GO." Wakka said as he dragged him along.

* * *

As Yuna continued to run down the hall towards the girl's washroom, she turned a corner and bumped into someone. 

"Oh sorry." Yuna told the person without seeing whom it was considering her was startled from the run in.

"Yuna?" He asked.

Yuna then looked up to see Seymour staring down at her. "S-Seymour?"

"You okay? You don't look too good." Seymour told her.

"Oh, ............I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Yuna replied.

"Really? Looks like you were just crying." Seymour then lifted her chin with his fingers and looked her straight in the eyes. "I haven't been able to talk to you in a while since I don't have any classes with you but........." He then placed his hand on her soft warn cheek. Yuna was literally in shock from what was happening that she didn't know what to do but let Seymour speak. "I heard what that fruitcake Tidus did to you and I'll make him pay dearly. He's not trustworthy in these sort of things so whenever you need me, I'll be there for you. Promise."

What was happening? Was Seymour putting the moves Yuna? Seriously. Yuna was in such a depressing state that she didn't care what the hell was going on. Was she going to let him continue?

Seymour slowly brought his mouth to hers and met in a passionate kiss. Yuna, who didn't know what to do at the time, went in and deepened the kiss further, wrapping her arms around his neck. This was the first time that the two had kissed and Seymour was enjoying it superbly. Was he up to something?

But, when things seemed to be getting bad to worse, they did. At the other end of the hall, there stood Tidus and Wakka watching the two kiss. Wakka couldn't believe what was happening. Seymour and Yuna? He didn't want to believe it. And Tidus, well, it hurt inside. It felt like he had lost her, although they weren't really together. Where had his heart gone? Now that he lost her, was Tidus feeling sad by it? Has he developed feelings for Yuna? Tidus tried to push all his feelings down inside of him and walk away but he couldn't. Was it worse then he thought? Was Tidus......... in love with Yuna? It was more then what words could explain.

"Yo, brudda, you okay?" Wakka asked as he looked over at Tidus seeing the look of sadness as he stared at the two kissing.

Tidus opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His face was slowly turning red as if he was going to cry but he didn't. Instead Tidus just turned around and walked away. If that is what Yuna wanted then he shouldn't interfere. What did he care?

Yuna pulled away from Seymour quickly. "No Seymour. We can't----We can't do this." Yuna told him.

"What's wrong Yuna?" Seymour asked.

"I---We can't do this Seymour. You and me, it wouldn't work." Yuna replied.

"Does this have anything to do with Tidus?" Seymour asked, feeling a bit mad when mentioning his name.

".........Tidus? No, NO. This doesn't have to do with Tidus." Yuna tried to explain.

"You like him?"

"What!? Don't be crazy! Of course not!" Yuna told Seymour furiously.

"Then what?" Seymour asked.

"I---Well, you see.........uhhh, errr---um?" Yuna had no idea what to say to him. "I got to go. I'll talk to you later." She told him with tears in her eyes and walked off to class.

"This does have something to do with Tidus, doesn't it? Well, I'll make sure he gets the message." Seymour told himself then walked off to his class.

* * *

So finally, the end of the day soon came and Yuna walked home with Rikku and Lulu to tell Cid about the baby. Yuna was all tense, she couldn't seem to calm down. She got that nervous feeling at the pit of her stomach and it didn't go away. 

As the three walked into the house, they took their shoes off and threw their bags on the ground and met with Cid in the living room.

"Ummmm, U-Uncle Cid.........can I talk w-with you for a minute.........?" Yuna asked nervously.

Cid looked up from his newspaper and stared at the three girls. "Huh? Yeah, sure kid. What's up?"

Yuna sat down beside him, with her hand on her stomach. "Well you see.........it's important so........." Yuna began.

Rikku and Lulu sat down on the other couch.

* * *

Tidus and Wakka were running a bit late that day since of Blitzball practice and walked out of the school around 4:30. 

"Whew, did you see the look on Seymour's face throughout the whole game?" Wakka asked.

"Duh? The damn guy was staring at me the whole time! And he seemed pretty pissed too." Tidus replied.

"I wonder what's his problem, ya?"

As the two boys rounded the street corner towards the bus stop, Seymour and some of his troublemaking buds approached them.

"Uh oh. This doesn't look good." Wakka told Tidus.

Tidus didn't reply. He just gave Seymour a dirty look of disgust.

"Well if it isn't the little fruitcake and his loner sidekick, Wakka." Seymour said. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"What do you want Seymour? We don't have time for day-to-day-jerks." Tidus told him.

"I heard what you did to my girl jackass." Seymour replied angrily.

"Oh EXCUSE ME! I never knew that Yuna would be interested in out of all people a dumbass like you, Seymour."

Wakka just stood there not wanting to get involved in the fight. He was even surprised that Tidus was actually bad mouthing Seymour. Well he did once at Gippal's party but he was drunk so it didn't really count. Tidus must me pissed about what happened before between Seymour and Yuna.

"You got guts to say that to me Tidus." Seymour told Tidus then surprised him with a swift punch to the eye.

Tidus flinched back from the strike in pain.

"Hey!" Wakka stepped in. "No one treats my friend like that and gets away with it, ya? Why I outta---"

"Shut the hell up you 'nigger'." Seymour threatened him. "This is between me and the fruitcake."

Bickson and Graav then grabbed Tidus and threw him in one on the trash dumpsters and locked him in.

"That'll teach him for now." Seymour said as he walked off with Bickson and Graav laughing their heads off.

Once they were out of sight, Wakka ran up to the dumpster. "Yo Tidus!? Can you hear me!?" Wakka shouted.

"Wakka, I'm locked in! And it stinks in here!!! And my eye hurts like hell!!! Go and get help!!!" Tidus shouted.

"Okay I'll be right back, ya? Don't move!" Wakka shouted back then ran off in search of help.

"Don't move, eh? Where the hell am I supposed to go?" Tidus asked himself as he sat in the stinky trash in the dark.

* * *

"Honestly, Yuna, I don't know what to say about this." Cid told Yuna as he and her talked alone in her bedroom. 

Yuna stared at the ground without replying.

Cid sighed. "This is not what Braska would of wanted. I'm going to have to think about it for now what to do with you Yuna." He told her.

"I understand." Yuna softly replied.

"Until then, stay away from that boy." Cid said then left her room.

Yuna was then going to cry but didn't have the guts to do so. Everything was going horribly wrong for her. Pregnant with a baby with someone she loathed and didn't love, Seymour on her back trying to get with her, her grades slowly falling and now she might not even have a place to stay since Cid is very upset with her.

'Why did this HAVE to happen to me!?' Yuna thought to herself.

* * *

YAY another chapter complete!!! Happy days!!!! Anyways RR and tell me what you think. A bit intense? Well it's about to get hotter!!!! Stay updated! 


	8. Truth?

I'M BACK!!!!! Tee-hee. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed for my story. 

NOTICE!!! Okay I just want to say that after this chapter I'm going to put this story on hold because all I've been writing recently is this story and some fans of my other stories are getting a little impatient and want me to update some of my other stories so once that is done I'm coming right back to this story for a few more chapter but you have to bear the wait. Sorry, whelps enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Wednesday. December 19th  
Later that day**

It was nearly 6:00pm that day and was freezing cold outside. Tidus began to walk down his street towards home. His eye hurt like hell and was swelling up. He kept his hand over it to keep it warm but it didn't help much. Tidus clothes and body both stunk and he couldn't wait to get home.

"Tidus!!!" Wakka shouted from down the street.

Tidus was a bit mad at Wakka for leaving him so he just continued on walking.

"Whew!" Wakka pouted. "Hey, are you okay? Geez you smell. I was on my way to help you but then I met Lu on my way and---holy shit, look at your eye! It's bruised pretty bad." Wakka told him.

"Oh so is Lulu more important then you're best friend now?" Tidus asked angrily.

"Hey, c'mon now. I didn't say that." Wakka replied.

"It sure sounded like it." Tidus told him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, ya?" Wakka said.

"I was stuck in that dumpster for 3½ hours waiting for you! You know how cold it was!? If it wasn't for the janitor I could have been stuck in there for who knows how long." Tidus complained.

"Yeah well, when I went to get some help, I saw Lu and she looked pretty sad so I wanted to know what happened and all so we ended up talking for a bit and it turns out that Yuna told Cid about the baby and he seemed pretty upset. Lulu and Rikku we're asked to leave while the two talked and all. But the best part of the news is that I got a date with her for tonight! Isn't that great or what!?" Wakka explained.

"Yeah, good job there Wakka." Tidus replied sarcastically.

"I'll make it up to you Tidus. Promise. But you do know how much I like Lu, ya? This might be my big chance." Wakka replied.

"Okay, okay. I forgive you." Tidus told him but then quickly stopped walking and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Wakka asked.

"Lenne and Rikku are coming. I can't let Lenne see me with a black eye!" Tidus replied.

"Well it's not like you can't hide it from them forever." Wakka said as the two girls approached him and Tidus.

"Hey Wakka! Hey Tidus!" Rikku said.

Wakka turned around. "Hey girls. Say, what are two beautiful people such as yourselves out here in the coldness of December?" He asked.

"Wakka, you're so funny. Actually, My pop's kicked me out of the house so he could talk with Yunie and I found Lenne on my way to the mall so we're going together now." Rikku explained. "WHEW!!! What is that smell!? Smells like someone has been going through garbage or something.

Lenne looked over at Tidus who was turned to the side so they couldn't see his whole face. "Tidus? Is something wrong?"

"Uh-- no. Why do you think something is wrong?" Tidus asked nervously.

Lenne placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head so it was facing her and Rikku. "Oh my God, Tidus what happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Uhhh......Well......" Tidus began.

"Seymour beat the crap outta him then locked him in one of the school dumpsters." Wakka finished.

"Wakka!!" Tidus wined.

"What? They were gonna find out anyways." Wakka replied.

"Seymour did that? What a freak!" Rikku said.

"Why would Seymour do such a thing?" Lenne asked.

"I don't know. He told me to stay away from Yuna so I think it probably has something to do with her." Tidus replied.

"Well, I'll talk with her tonight about that." Rikku told him.

"Thanks." Tidus replied.

"You should get home and wash up Tidus." Lenne told him with a smile.

"Yup, we're on our way now. See ya girl's later then." Wakka said then walked off with Tidus.

"Well I would come in and all, but I got a date with Lu in an hour so I have to get ready and stuff. I'll come by afterwards to see how you're doing, okay?" Wakka told him.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks." Tidus replied.

"Cool, well, wish me luck. See ya later." Wakka said then left, walking down the street towards his house.

* * *

Tidus then walked into his house and took off his shoes, coat and school bag.

Jecht was watching T.V but was distracted from the stench that Tidus brought into the house.

"What the HELL is that smell!?" Jecht yelled, not looking over the couch.

"It's just me, dad." Tidus replied.

"Why the hell are you late? School ended, ehhuh, 4 hours ago. Now go and take a shower before I beat you're ass." Jecht told him.

"Yea, I'll get right on it." Tidus replied as he walked upstairs.

He then made his way into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. Seymour had punched him pretty bad but not as bad as he thought. It would heal in a few days. Afterwards, Tidus took a 20 minute shower, to get that garbage smell off his skin. As he showered, he thought of many things. Yuna had told Cid about the baby and he reacted furiously. Wonder how Jecht would react. Probably violently. But he had to tell him eventually. It wasn't something that you could hide from your father forever.

After his shower, he changed into some clean cloths and headed downstairs into the kitchen.

"Dad, what's for diner?" Tidus asked as he searched through the fridge.

"What do I look like, your personal 'cordon bleu'? Cook something yourself." Jecht replied.

"Fine!" Tidus said angrily. "I will."

* * *

"So what movie do you wanna see?" Wakka asked as he and Lulu stood inside the theatre looking at all that was playing. "Return of the Outraged Shoopuf?"

"Argh, anything except that." Lulu replied.

"Well what do you wanna see?" Wakka asked.

"How about 'Gone With The Chocobo's?'" Lulu suggested.

'Gone With The Chocobo's? That's a chick flick. I wanted to see Shoopuf's taking over Spira---wait a minute. Chick Flicks usually mean making out. Hmmmmmmm, it might not be so bad after all.' Wakka thought.

"Okay. Gone With The Chocobo's it is then." Wakka told Lulu.

Lulu gave Wakka a small smile then walked in the theatre with him.

* * *

"You think Yuna and Cid are done talking?" Lenne asked as she and Rikku approached the house with bags filled with new clothes.

"Can't say. Hopefully things will be okay." Rikku replied as they entered the house.

As the two girls dropped all their bags, they found Yuna sitting quiet in the living room alone.

"Yunie!" Rikku said as she ran over and sat down beside her. "What happened!? Is everything going to be okay? What did pops say to you?" Rikku asked all at once.

Lenne came walking over and sat down as well. "Rikku, not so many questions at once! If she doesn't want to talk then let her be by herself."

"No its okay." Yuna began. "I would like to tell you."

"Well start talking! We have clothes for you to try on!" Rikku told Yuna.

Yuna smiled. "Well, uncle Cid was very upset and I don't blame him. He told me that.........he didn't know what to do with me for now but he's thinking on it."

Yuna sighed. One thing leading to another and Yuna didn't know how to handle all the pressure. The fight with Tidus, the unbearable talk with her uncle. It was more then what she could describe to the two. All Yuna wanted to do was burst into tears and run into someone's arms. Anyone's arms, so that she didn't have to feel so alone and scared anymore. But, knowing herself, it's best if she kept it to herself for now.

"It must be hard." Lenne told Yuna. "If I were you right now I would be so terrified, not knowing what to do or who to turn to."

Yuna looked down.

"Lenne!!! Don't make it worse you cheeseburger!!!" Rikku said. She then looked back at Yuna. "Hey cheer up. Everything will probably be okay!! C'mon! I picked up some clothes for you for our Gagazet trip!! Let's go try them on!!" She told Yuna then grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs.

* * *

Jecht came walking into the kitchen and saw Tidus making a huge mess. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?

"What does it look like? I'm cooking."

"Idiot! Your making a mess in MY kitchen, that's what your doing."

Tidus turned and faced him. "Fine, but if you want food then you'd let me continue."

But what Tidus didn't know is that by turning around, he revealed his blackish purple eye to his father. And once he realised this, it was too late.

"Ha! Got beat up, eh? What did you do? Tell me!" Jecht demanded.

"Eh, I rather not talk about it." Tidus said turning back around.

"No." Jecht replied walking up to him and turning him around. "We're GOING to talk about it."

Tidus crossed his arms. "This guy punished me after school today, threatening me to stay away from this girl." Tidus told him.

"Well you must'of did something really stupid to piss him off."

"Well you see. I got this girl......well uhhh, I mean.........she and I did.........errr, uh, well." Tidus didn't quite know how to explain this to Jecht without getting his other eye hit so he told him in words he could understand. "Dad.........I'm going to be.........a.........father."

Jecht took a step back in astonishment. "What.........WHAT did you JUST SAY!?"

Hmmmmm, well if didn't understand that then maybe this, "Ummmm, eeerrrmmmm you're going to be a grandfather?" Tidus told him.

"You F#$en idiot!? What the hell is wrong with you, you dumb ass!!!!!" Jecht didn't know what to say to the boy. He just wanted to give him a hard punch in the face for being SO stupid but held back his anger and walked away. "I can't believe this shit. Why the F#$ did we have to move to this damn F#$en island!? Dammit should of stayed in Zanarkand!!! We'll talk after dinner!!!" Jecht told him then left the house still mumbling to himself.

"Well.........he took that quite well." Tidus told himself with a smile.

* * *

The movie was going quiet well for Wakka and Lulu. It was about half way through and Wakka was still waiting for the perfect moment to make his move. Lulu was seriously into the movie and Wakka was thinking of what to do since the movie was so boring.

'Okay, if I don't do something now, I'm gonna lose my chance. Okay, time to make me move. Here I go.' Wakka thought then slowly placed his arm around her shoulder. Wakka looked over at her to see that she was still watching the movie.

'What the......? Did she even notice?' Wakka thought. Okay this was beginning to seem a bit weird.

'I have to do something else for her to notice that I'm on this date too.' Wakka thought. He was going in.

Wakka then slowly turned his head looking at her once again. He placed his hand on her cheek to move her head towards him then leaned in and kissed her.

Afterwards, both pulled apart and gazed at one another. Wakka smiled peacefully at her but Lulu had a shocked look on her face then resumed the movie nervously.

'Hmmmmm, that didn't go as well as I thought. Why the hell did I do that?' Wakka thought as he sank deeper in this seat.

* * *

"I knew it!!! Yunie! You look great!" Rikku said excitedly as she saw Yuna wearing a winter outfit she had picked out for it.

"You think so?" Yuna replied looking in the mirror.

"Of course! I bet Tidus would like it." Rikku said giving Yuna a little nudge on the arm.

"Who cares about him. He's probably gonna suck up to all those 'sluts' on the trip just like in the cafeteria today." Yuna said boldly.

"No, he won't! Tidus is going to be a good boy from now on." Rikku said happily.

"Like that would ever happen." Yuna replied.

"Do you hate him so Yuna?" Lenne asked.

"Yes!" Yuna replied as she sat down on her bed beside Lenne.

"Well that is going to change!" Lenne began.

"Eh?" Yuna said looking over at Lenne.

"Do you know what Seymour has been doing to him?" Lenne asked.

"Yeah! Yeah! Like today! Seymour beat the crap----I mean, Lenne you can explain."

"Okay well somehow, Seymour found out that Tidus is the father for your baby and he got furious, well cause he likes you and all so we all think that he is just jealous." Lenne explained.

"Uhhhh Huhhhh." Yuna replied a bit confused.

"Anyways, the main point is that Tidus won't come hear you because of Seymour. He beat the crap out of him today and locked him in one of the school dumpsters for over 4 hours. And might I add that it's December and it's freezing outside."

"Yeah and he is always threatening him and making fun of him and always putting him through a lot." Rikku added.

"Geeee, that's too bad." Yuna said sarcastically although deep down she kinda felt sorry for him.

"Yeah, so by you going up to Gagazet with him, it'll be good for the both of you since Seymour doesn't have Geography this semester which means that he won't be coming." Lenne told her.

Yuna sighed. She didn't really want to go with him because they would just argue like all the other times. And Yuna doubted that this would be any different, but knowing herself, she had to try. And besides, she didn't really have a choice unless she wanted to go up by herself.

"Okay fine, I'll go up to Gagazet with him." Yuna told the two.

"Great! Tidus will be so happy to hear!!! I'm gonna go call him now!" Rikku said excitedly then rushed out of the room to get the phone.

Lenne smiled at Yuna. "He really is a nice person Yuna. You just want to give him a chance."

Yuna didn't reply. She just sat there on her bed thinking.

"Hey!!!!!" Rikku shouted running into Yuna's room. "His phone is ringing!"

"Yay........." Yuna replied sarcastically.

"Hey hey there. Keller residence." Wakka spoke over the phone.

"Wakka!? What are you doing answering Tidus' phone?" Rikku asked.

"Cause Tidus has call display and didn't want to pick up the phone cause it's Yuna's house. I don't think he wants to talk to her right now. He has been depressed all fricken day and it's driving me crazy." Wakka replied.

"Well.........what's wrong with him?" Rikku asked.

"He's not telling me but it has to do with Yuna no doubt. So anyways, what do you want?" Wakka said.

"Yeah well tell Tidus that Yuna 'wants' to go with him up to Gagazet together." Rikku replied.

"Rikku!!!" Yuna shouted. "Don't say it like that!!!"

But Rikku just waved her hand at Yuna and continued on. "And besides whatever's wrong with Tidus, it can be all sorted out by them going together. Well?"

"Good idea. I'll tell him right away. Okay see ya then." Wakka replied.

"Okay bye!" Rikku said hanging up. She then looked at Yuna and Lenne. "Well its settled. Yunie's going up with her boyfriend!!!"

"Rikku!!!!" Yuna said furiously. She then began to chase her cousin around the house. "I'm gonna kill you!!!" Rikku ran in fear then locked herself in the bathroom. "You can't hide in there forever!!!!!"

"Hey Tidus good news, ya?" Wakka began. "You're taking Yuna up to Gagazet with you."

Tidus rolled over on his bed, not facing Wakka. "Yeah right. Like she'd want to go up with me. She should just go up with that asshole Seymour." Tidus replied, not caring.

"No, seriously. Rikku told me that Yuna wants to go with you. And Seymour isn't even coming so you don't have to worry about him."

"Whatever."

"Hey are you still all depressed about Seymour kissing Yuna?" Wakka asked.

Tidus sighed and didn't reply.

"Ah ha!!! So that is what this is all about!!" Wakka replied solving the case. "You're jealous!!! You have feelings for Yuna!!!"

"I DO NOT!!!" Tidus shouted at Wakka, turning around facing him. "I just hate that asshole!! Yuna deserves better then 'HIM'."

Wakka knew that that wasn't the real reason. He liked Yuna. Tidus got jealous that is worse rival stole Yuna away from him but couldn't admit it.

"Okay whatever. But you are still going with Yuna to Gagazet." Wakka told him.

"Fine!" Tidus replied angrily.

"Good. Then it's all decided." Wakka said happily.

* * *

And that's the chapter!!! Next chapter, Road Trip!!! To Gagazet they will go! To Gagazet they will go!!! All hail the gang, cause to Gagazet they will go!!!

Write in those reviews and the next chapter will roll in soon!!!! Trust me!


	9. Road Trip

HEY!!!!! I'M FINALLY BACK!!!!! AWW IT FEELS SO GOOD TO WRITE UP ANOTHER CHAPTER And I'm sorry, I've been realy busy with school and friends and work OMG its been crazy all over LOL. But now I'm done school and have the whole summer now!!! Hopfully I'll get some stories complete but this story still has many chapters to come so hold onto your hats cause its time for chapter 9!!

* * *

**Monday. January. 5th  
First day back from Christmas Break/ Grade 12 Field Trip**

For Yuna the holiday went by too quickly. Frankly she wanted more time to herself to think about her future and more important the present. Every now and then Yuna would often be thinking of Tidus, this was a new thing for her. She had only seen him about four times during the two weeks but they never talked to one another. And you know how their conversations were, argumments, so she didn't even bother with him. But not talking with him just made Yuna think about him more often, but it wasn't like she was in love with him or anything.

Anyways, Yuna had just arrived to school with Rikku and saw all the grade 12 students who were going on the field trip all waiting in the forum with Principal Mika and the geograpgy teachers.

Tidus was already there with Wakka, Lulu and Lenne, and smiled when they saw Yuna and Rikku walk up to them. Rikku just jumped around oh so excited about the trip but Yuna just stood there off into her own world thinking.

Only one more semester of school left then High School is done. And with that rolling around the corner, that also meant that the baby would be born soon. Yuna had recently went to the doctor for her regular check-up with Rikku and Cid and found out that the baby would be born in mid May. That was 4 months away.

"Yuna?"

The school year had gone by so fast and she couldn't believe it. But now with the baby coming what was Yuna to do after school? She had planned to go to Zanarkand University after summer and stay there for another 4 years then return to Besaid for a little break then travel to Bevelle and become a Maester. But that road seemed out of reach for Yuna now.

"......Yuna!?"

Too many things were always on her mind all at once and it's a miracle she never had a nervous break down yet (((00))). Somedays Yuna felt like crying, just to releave herself from all the stress and all the responsibilites she was going to take once the baby was born. Other days she just wanted to be alone, to rethink her life through but the right path never came to her clearly. Sometimes......it was really sad.

"YUNA!?" A voice slightly shouted.

Yuna pulled out of her thoughts and into reality where she heard Tidus calling out to her.

"Huh?" She asked completely lost.

"I got everything we'll need for the trip up to Gagazet. We can leave anytime since most people have already left." Tidus explained.

Yuna then nodded telling Tidus that she was ready.

"Good. Well lets get going then."

And at another nod from Yuna the two were off, leaving the school building and into Tidus' car, driving towards the beach to the farry.

Tidus also knew the responsibilities of when the baby would be born. Though no one really knew but Tidus was also thinking about the future with a baby. Was he cut out to be a father? What if his own kid hated him just like his own father does to him? He never wanted to think that but it was on his mind all time. Sometimes it felt that he should just run away but knew he couldn't and frankly, he never really wanted to.

Tidus thought how Yuna was handling everything. What was on her mind all the time. Most likely everything that was on his. He thought how much Yuna must be scared right now which made him realize that he couldn't leave her now.

Tidus slightly looked over at her and noticed her hands on her stomach while she looked out the window. A small smile appeared on his face but then he quickly turned around and focusd on the road. Just then a car came by on Tidus' side. It was Rikku with Gippal, Baralai and another girl named Paine. They never really knew her simply because she was one of the most popular girls in the entire school so they never had a chance to get to know her.

Anyways, as Tidus continued driving, him and Yuna saw the four in the other car, singing, laughing, and yelling while drinking coke. Yuna thought they had gone insane but Tidus knew they were just having fun and were really excited about the trip.

"......Tidus......?" Yuna asked softly and quiet, almost speechless.

"Yeah?" He replied asking.

"T-Thanks for coming up with me." Yuna told him.

"Sure thing. I'm sure you didn't want to be stuck with the singing coke kids." He replied.

Yuna then chuckled. "Yeah."

Tidus smiled. Yuna was beginning to enjoy her time going up with Tidus and he was glad.

After another 20 minutes of silence, Tidus and Yuna had finally reached the docks and boarded the farry that would cross th ocean to Zanarkand.

Yuna had wondered off and Tidus was talking to Wakka, staring out at the water.

"So did you get to talk to Lulu?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, but it didn't go as well as I thought. She kept avoilding the conversation about the movies so we just talked about the trip and what we're going to do." Wakka replied.

"Oh bummer, heh, at least it was better then Yuna's and my conversation. We didn't say much again. She was really quiet." Tidus said.

"Well duh? You have to go and talk to her. Don't wait for her. Or are still a bit jealous about her kiss with Seymour?" Wakka asked.

I AM NOT JEALOUS WAKKA!!! Can you stop bringing that up?" Tidus asked, placing his hand on his hip, feeling annoyed.

"Okay fine, but you have to go and talk to her then. She won't be able to trust and get to know you if you don't approach her." Wakka explained.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice there, dad." Tidus sarcastically told him.

Wakka smiled happily seeing Tidus just roll his eyes and walk away. Now only if he could fix up his problem with Lulu......then everything would be great again.

The ferry that was carrying all those who were on was huge. Alteat half of the grade 12's had boarded, most just sitting around in their cars or alking around.

As Tidus continued to walk around, he spotted Yuna kneeling down, hear a cage, patting the heads of baby chocobo's. Aww they were so cute. Tidus smiled and approached her.

"Cute, aren't they?" Tidus started, making conversation.

"Yeah......" Yuna replied weakly. She then stood up carefully and faced Tidus.

"Umm Tidus..." "Look, Yuna..." They both said at the same time.

Yuna chuckled and Tidus scratched the back of his head with a smile.

"Look, I know that lately we haven't gotton along that well. You were with those sluts and I was acting stubbern all the time but I was hoping that 'maybe' we can put all of that behind us." Yuna told him.

Tidus smiled. "That's all I want Yuna. I mean well, like it or not we're gonna have a baby together." He replied.

Yuna nodded.

"So you think we can just start over and get to know each other?" Tidus asked.

"I.........would like that." Yuna replied shyly. "As long as you don't do anything stupid again."

Both smiled at each other.

"Attenion all passengers. We shall be arriving at Zanarkand in a fe minutes. Please gather you belongings at this time and enjoy your stay in Spira's capital machina city." The driver announced through the P.A System.

"Whelps, lets get going then." Tidus told her cheerfully.

Yuna nodded and smiled. She was slowly seeing the cheerful side of him just like she saw in the 9th grade.

* * *

As another hour rolled by, Tidus was back on the road driving, throught the wonderous city, Zanarkand. The buildings were designed in many different shapes and sizes, some so tall that you were amazed. The use of machina was everywhere, lights filling the streets and thousands of people outside everywhere.

"Tidus, we should stop at a store to pick up a map of Mt Gagazet." Yuna told him.

"Okay, no prob." Tidus replied, scouting the area then finding a small store and parking in front of it. "You want anything while were here?" He asked.

"No I'm fine. And remember it's the east side map of Gagazet we need." Yuna replied.

"No sweat, got it covered." Tidus told her then left the car.

He then walked into the store and to the front counter.

"Umm, excuse me?" Tidus asks the store clerk. She then turned around and smiled. She seemed like a nice old lady.

"Excuse me, hi. I need a map of Gagazett, east side." Tidus asked.

"UR rammu, rammu du oui du ouihk syh. Oui ehdanacdat eh yhodrehk? " The store clerk asked.

"UMMM, right, I-don't-speak-Al-Bhed." Tidus told her, waving his arms in front of him.

"Xieda y vnayg oui yna duu. Oui fyhd ouin vehkanc lid uvv?? E lyh tu dryd vun oui." She asked taking out a really sharp knife.

"What, no, put that knife down!!!" Tidus said, freaking out.

"Muug puo, ev oui ryja hu picehacc, mayja ymnayto, E'ja kud fung du ku." The old lady said shrugging her shoulders.

"I-NEED-A-MAP-OF-MOUNT-GAGAZET. Do you understand me?" He asked......again.

"Fryd? Oui kuehk du Gagazet?? Fro fru hela, pa lynavim edc lumt ib drana." She told Tidus

"Wha---YES Gagazet. A map I need." Tidus said, hoping that now she understoold him.

"Famm rana oui ku. OUI CRUIMT UV ICD CET DRD EH DRA VENCD BMLA O HID." She shouted, giving him a map.

"Umm, yes, thank you." Tidus told her awkardly then left the store.

"Ruhacdmo, baubma draca tyoc..." She mummled to herself, wiping down her table.

Tidus walked out of the corner store and returned to his car, opening the door and sitting in his chair then closing the door, starting the car.

"Find the map?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah. The old lady spoke Al Bhed but I'm sure she knew what I was talking about." Tidus replied, continuing driving.

Yuna smiled and turned her head, staring out the window. The sun was just beginning to set as they just left Zanarkand and heading up to Gagazet. They were finall almost there after almost 10 hours of traveling.

'For all those who are traveling through Gagazet, there is a pretty bad storm warning and will last throughout the night. Its best to stay off the roads tonight if your in that area. There also has been reports of freezing in Macalania woods......' The radio forecasted but Tidus turned off the radio.

"We should be fine." Tidus told her. "So what does the map say? Which way?"

Yuna opened the map and looked at the roads. "It says to go west then north. That'll bring us to the bottom of the mountain then we walk from there to the cabin." Yuna replied.

"They expect us to walk up that huge mountain while its snowing?" Tidus asked thinking that it sounded wrong.

"I guess." Yuna said shrugging her shoulders.

The strom was picking up, it was harder to see what was in front of them. It was also getting dark, but thankfully they made it to the bottom of the mountain and Tidus parked his car in the parking lot.

Tidus and Yuna then stepped out of the car. It was a really cold blizzard out.

"Its freezing!" Yuna said.

"Lets just hurry up and get to the cabin." Tidus said, opening the trunk and taking out his bag and placing it on his shoulders. He picked up Yuna's as well and closed his trunk and carried her bag then started up the mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile......back in the cabin.

"OOO it looks really bad outside. I hope Yunie and Tidus are okay." Rikku said starring out a window.

"They are the only ones who haven't arrived yet." Lulu told Rikku.

"I'm sure they will be here soon, ya? Its probably just the storm slowing them down, they'll be okay." Wakka said.

Gippal then walked over to Rikku. "Hey we're all gonna play some twister. You guys in?" He asked smiling.

"OOOO!!! I love twister!! I am so in!!" Rikku said taking Gippal's hand and running off.

Wakka laughed then looked over to Lulu. She looked really sad and worried. "You okay Lu?"

"No. I hope Yuna will be okay. And we have no way of contacting her so it just makes things worse. Its not good for Yuna to be out in this weather 5 months pregnant. If anything were to happen to her......" Lulu replied.

"Hey, don't worry. If they don't come soon, Gippal and I will go out and look for them, okay?" Wakka asked, trying to smile.

Lulu then turned towards him. "Thanks Wakka. You were always so kind."

* * *

"Tidus!! I can't see anything! Are we almost there!?" Yuna shouted.

"The map shows a path that should be here but it ain't here!" Tidus replied.

"Have you been leading us in circles!?" Yuna asked, feeling a bit annoyed and cold.

"No! I've been following the map! Something is wrong."

"TIDUS!?!? What the hell!?" Yuna asked. "Give me that damn map!" She then began to look down at it.

Tidus just stood there holding his and Yuna's bags.

Yuna's eyes then lit up in anger. "TIDUS YOU STUPID SHOOPUF!!!" She then threw the map at him. "That map is for the east side of Gagazet!!!! WE NEEDED WAST!!!!"

"Huh?" Tidus asked looking at the map.

"This is great. I knew I shouldn't of trusted you!!! Now were lost in the middle of a mountain in a blizzard!!!" Yuna shouted at him.

"Hey calm down! I'll get us out of this." Tidus hoped.

"You better! I don't need this Tidus."

Tidus then began to look around but the snow was thick and coming down heavily. Plus it was also growing darker and darker with each minute that passed by. But luck was with him for he spotted a cabin. A dark cabin.

"Yuna, there is a cabin over there. Lets go." Tidus told her. The two then began to walk towards it then entered. It was a small lookout cabin and was no sign of people.

* * *

What will happen to the two in the cabin? Will Rikku and the others find the two missing friends. Wil emotions, secrets and feelings be revealed?? OF COURSE!! Stay tuned and see what happens in the next chapter. Plz review too! 


	10. Kiss In The Cabin

Hey welcome back for Road Trip part 2 I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you all have fun reading it. And leave a little review and tell me what you think. The following chapter contains scenes which may be too intense for some readers soooooo read on your own will and enjoy it.

* * *

**Monday. January. 5th  
Later that day. Aprox 10:15pm.**

Tidus opened the cabin door and entered, placing his and Yuna's bags on the floor and looking around. It was a small cabin, a one room with a table, two chairs, one couch, one fireplace and no phone. Just their luck. Yuna then came in following, but walking to a corner and sitting on the floor pissed. She looked out the window to see the storm picking up, becoming worse. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Tidus was speechless, not wanting to say anything to Yuna so instead, walked over to the couch and sat down, staring at the floor. It was all that Al Bhed's fault for giving him the wrong map or so he thought. He then looked over at Yuna. It was late and she was growing tired and colder. He wanted to do something to make her feel better but didn't no what to do.

But just then Tidus reached into his pocket and pulled out a fire gem. I guess it was a good idea of getting it at the store after all. He then stood up and threw it in the fireplace with some wood, creating a fire.

"That should warm up the cabin for a few hours." Tidus told Yuna. He felt like he was just talking to a wall cause he knew that Yuna most likely didn't care. He then looked over at her. She was shivering from the coldness.

"Yuna, if you're cold, I could give you my jacket---"

"I'm FINE." Yuna interrupted.

Well that was all that he had to offer her at the moment so he just walked back over to the couch and sat down. It was then quiet for a few minutes.

Yuna then looked up and over at Tidus. "How can you be so calm at a time like this!?"

"Because I know that we're gonna be fine." Tidus replied.

"And if not?" Asked Yuna.

"Then I'll go out after the storm calms down and look for help so we can get back to the other cabin."

"Humpt." Yuna pouted. "I could care less if we made it back. If it's just to see all those cheerleading sluts suck up to you then count me out."

Tidus then looked at her. "Why are you always like that!? Always trying to run my life the way YOU want it to go. Maybe I should just going back to a nobody. A loser with one friend, would you like that better!?" He shouted.

Yuna then stood up. "Well none of this would have happened if you were responsible!! Here I am carrying your child day and night and it's a living hell!!! But you wouldn't know would you!? You think it's hard on you cause I yell and tell you what to do. Maybe you should look on the other side of this story Tidus. I don't need any of this!! I already have enough stress with school, and the baby, and university next year, and home problems, and, geez!! Can you lay off the nagging!?" Yuna shouted back.

"You make it as if I wanted all of this to happen!! If I could go back and change what happened I would!! But like it or not Yuna, we're having a baby......together! What's done in the past is done and we can't do anything to change it. But I think its better to shape the future the way we want it to be so it'll be better then the past. All those girls may like me and all cause I'm on the blitzball team but I'm not interested in them!! I'm---I—I already have someone I want to be with. But your not all perfect either Yuna. Oh, yes! That's right......cause I saw!" Tidus replied shouting.

Yuna's angry expression then softened. "What do you mean.........?" She asked.

"I saw you......and......Seymour kiss in the hallway!" Tidus said. Just mentioning his name got him even more pissed, especially for hating that jerk and all that he has done.

"Uh.........Tidus......---- him and I—" She tried to explain,

"Save it Yuna, I don't want to know. Its just that---ah, I know that I must of hurt your feelings with all the bad things I said and done in the past few months but—don't you ever consider my feelings too? You know how it felt when I saw it? To see, you, the mother of my child and Seymour, the worst guy ever to walk the planet kissing!! I---I just couldn't handle it! And that's why I've been avoiding you." Tidus explained. He then paused for a few seconds. "I was jealous. There I said it!! I.Was.Jealous. Happy?"

Yuna then leaned against the wall. "Tidus.........Seymour and I......he took advantage of me. It meant nothing cause.........--- but I guess it's the same for me too Tidus." Yuna began. She then looked up at him and their eyes met. "I was scared. The whole time. Every time I saw you with other girls, flirting and laughing, I was scared. Because I know, if you were ever with one of them—you would forget about me, and, I don't want to raise this baby alone.........I don't want to be alone Tidus!!!" Yuna then began to cry out of sacredness.

Tidus then walked up to her, placing his hand on her cheek, wiping her tears away. "Yuna......"

She then looked up and their eyes met again. "I would never leave you alone. You or the baby. Never. Both of you are too important to me now. Yuna......I'll always be there for you, whenever and wherever." He told her.

"Really?" Yuna had to ask to make sure.

"Of course. I--......--I want to—be with you Yuna." Tidus told her.

After hearing this Yuna was literally shocked. After many months of arguing and not getting along and then hearing this, Yuna didn't know if she could handle all the pressure.

But before Yuna could speak, his lips descended onto hers in a loving passionate kiss. Tidus could feel her heart racing against his chest and worried a bit if she was going to be okay but he had wanted to kiss Yuna ever since the 9th grade. Yuna tensed, not knowing if she should go along with the kiss or stop. But their kiss was so much different then when Seymour kissed her. It was more relaxing and loving then with Seymour. Yuna slowly closed her eyes, enduring everything as Tidus deepened his kiss a little further.

Just then Yuna was getting used to the intimate feeling of being with Tidus. But just before she lifted her arms and wrapped them around him, bright lights were seen through the window as something was approaching. The sound of snow blowers was then heard. Yuna quickly opened her eyes and lightly pushed Tidus away from her.

"Someone found us!" Yuna told him.

Tidus then walked over to the front door and opened it. Two snow blowers stopped in front of he door and two people emerged and walked into the cabin. They then removed their helmets, revealing themselves.

"Wakka! Shuyin! You found us!" Yuna excitedly said.

"Whew, its about time we found you, ya? How did you end up all the way over here?" Wakka said.

"Long story." Tidus replied.

"Well let's get you two back already. Everyone is worried sick." Shuyin told them.

Tidus nodded. Shuyin handed him and Yuna a helmet and they put it on. Yuna then walked out of the cabin with Shuyin and the two of them sat on the snowmobile.

Tidus picked up his and Yuna's stuff and walked out of the cabin and joined up with Wakka on his snowmobile.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cabin......

Rikku sighed, staring out the window with Lenne. "I hope Wakka and Shuyin find them."

"Me too. They've been gone for almost an hour now." Lenne replied.

"I hope Yunie and Tidus are okay as well. Caught in this storm, its not good for Yunie." Rikku said.

"I agree. Well it's late. Maybe they'll return soon." Lenne said, standing up and began to walk to her room.

"Wait! Lenne!! I think they're back!" Rikku said happily.

Lenne turned around and rushed to the window to see two snowmobiles approach. "Maybe they found them!!"

Lulu then walked over to see what all the shouting was about. "What's going on?"

"Wakka and Shuyin are back!" Lenne replied.

Rikku then ran over to the door and opened it as the snowy people walked in. And they were right. Wakka and Shuyin had returned with Tidus and Yuna.

"Yunie!!!" Rikku shouted, giving her a hug. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"Ha, ha I'm fine Rikku." Yuna replied happily.

"You must be so cold and tired, here let me show you to your room! You're sharing with Lenne." Rikku then took her stuff from Tidus then led Yuna to her room.

"Might as well show you our room, eh? Its pretty small but I guess its okay." Wakka said walking off with Tidus.

Lulu then walked up to Shuyin who was taking off his boots and jacket. "That was a nice thing you and Wakka did."

"Hey, it was mostly Wakka's idea in the first place, you should be giving him all the credit." Shuyin replied smiling.

"I suppose."

"You should go and talk to him when he's done helping Tidus unpack." Shuyin suggested.

"I probably will anyways. Thanks." Lulu replied.

"Sure thing. Well I'm gonna go check on how Yuna and Rikku are holding out." He said then walked off.

"So what happened with you and Yuna in the cabin?" Wakka asked.

"Nothing much. We weren't there that long anyways." Tidus replied not wanting to get into detail with Wakka.

"Did you get to talk to her at least?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah we did."

"And??" Wakka continued on.

"And what?" Tidus asked.

"C'mon give me details. You two stop fighting?" Wakka replied wanting to hear something.

"Pretty much. I don't think we'll be fighting for a while." Tidus said drifting into his own little world, thinking about all the things that happened in the cabin. He wondered if anyone would ever find out. Tidus smiled and resumed unpacking. Probably not.

* * *

"Lenne and I were freaking out the whole time!! Just because you two were the last ones to arrive. But you're here now and everything is okay again." Rikku told Yuna as she sat on Yuna's bed, while Yuna unpacked.

"Well what time did you get here?" Yuna asked.

"Just after 9." Rikku replied. "Now its nearly 11. That's almost 2 hours of worrying."

Yuna laughed.

Just then a knock was made on the door and Shuyin entered. "Hey girls. Just checking in. How are you feeling Yuna?"

"I'll be okay. Just a little tired." Yuna replied. "Thanks."

Shuyin then walked over and laid down on Lenne's bed. "That's good to know."

Rikku smiled. "Well, 'I'll be with Gippal of you need me Yunie. See ya." Rikku said then left the room.

"It's a good thing that Seymour isn't here. He'll probably hear what happened tonight. Ha, Seymour will probably give Tidus another black eye." Shuyin began.

"What is up with that guy anyways?" Yuna asked.

"He thinks that since he's 'so tough' he can get anything he wants. That's why Tidus keeps his distance from you at school. You are his main target Yuna. And he beats Tidus up if he talks, touches or even being seen with you. And his sister Lenne." Shuyin replied.

"What a creep. Well only 5 more months of school left anyways." Yuna said.

"It's a miracle that Tidus has even survived this long."

Yuna and Shuyin laughed together.

"So why are you so hard on Tidus anyways? Like I know what he has done to you and all but don't you think you're a bit too harsh on him?" Shuyin asked.

"Maybe. He's just hurt me a few times from my perspective. I just need some time to think about all of this." Yuna replied.

"Yeah of course. So what exactly happened in the cabin with you two earlier? Anything at all?" Shuyin asked nicely.

Yuna thought about what happened in the cabin earlier.

'I--......-I want to—be with you Yuna.' The words going through her head. Did he really mean it or was he just trying to hurt me again? She didn't quite know but it felt real. Those words. His words to her.........

Yuna then looked over at Shuyin who was staring at her. "Oh um, nothing at all. Just sat there quietly waiting for someone to come hopefully. Luckily you and Wakka came and rescued us." Yuna replied not telling the whole truth. Something like what happened could spread fast and before you knew it, the whole school would know.

"Interesting. Well anyways, wanna come with me out to the living room where the others are? I'll make you some hot chocolate." Shuyin told Yuna.

Yuna smiled. "That would be nice." Yuna realized what a nice and caring friend Shuyin was. Now if only all guys would be like that. That would be the best thing ever.

Yuna and Shuyin then walked into the living room where there was music and partying. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. She then spotted Tidus with the other blitzball members and some girls just talking and laughing. Yuna knew that she had to give him his own space. Tidus then looked up and over at her who was already looking at him. Tidus smiled peacefully at her then was distracted by someone else talking to him.

Yuna smiled back. Rikku and Lenne then ran up to Yuna.

"Hey Yunie there you are." Rikku began. "Were playing card games, wanna join?"

"We're playing against the boys and we could always use another player. What do ya say?" Lenne asked.

"Sounds like fun, count me in." Yuna replied.

"Coolie!! We're gonna win for sure now!!" Rikku said running back to the others with Lenne. Yuna laughed. Everyone was having so much fun.

"Hurry up Yuna." Lenne called.

Things were gonna get better with time for her and Tidus. She could only hope that everything will go smoothly.

As Yuna began to walk over to where Rikku and the others were, she suddenly stopped, feeling dizzy and lightheaded. She then placed her head slightly on her forehead trying to keep balance.

"Uah!?" Yuna slightly grunted slowly falling into an unconscious state.

Rikku looked over to see Yuna just beginning to fall. "Yunie!" She shouted quickly running over to her, barely catching her but at least caught her so her head didn't hit the floor.

Tidus looked up from Rikku's scream and saw people beginning to run over to Rikku and Yuna who were on the floor. Tidus ran over worriedly pushing everyone out of his way. He then finally made it and slightly held Yuna in his arms.

"What happened Rikku!?" Tidus demanded!

"I don't know!! She just suddenly fainted!!" Rikku replied scared.

"Yuna wake up!!! Yuna!!!! Open your eyes, please!! YUNA!!!!!!!!!!" Tidus shouted, slightly shaking her.

* * *

AND THAT'S THE CHAPTER MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CLIFFY!!! What a way to start a field trip, eh? Well things begin to get a little closer in the next chapter between Yuna and Tidus and the announcement of the baby. Will it be a girl!? Will it be a boy!? Will it be twins!? Or triplets!? Or---no, I'm just gonna stop there LOL. So what happened to Yuna? Will she be okay REVIEW and the next chapter will come shortly possibly in 2 weeks or even shorter. ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN...............CHAPTER 11: The Announcement of a baby (fill in the blank with either boy or girlbut you don't know, do you? Muah!!!) Stay tuned. 


	11. The Day After

Hey everyone I'm back. I think that this is an important chapter in this story so I hope you all enjoy what I have planned.

* * *

**Tuesday. January. 6th  
Next day. 9:13am**

As soon as Yuna fainted, everyone panicked, not knowing what happened to her. It was now early the next day. Yuna was rushed to the nearest hospital in Zanarkand where, was accompanied by Tidus, Rikku, Lulu and Wakka. Lenne and Shuyin would of come but their teacher didn't want so many students leaving so they had to be left behind.

Rikku, Lulu and Wakka fell asleep in the lobby all night and Tidus stayed in Yuna's room all night awake. But without knowing, Tidus feel asleep early in the morning, his head on the side of the bed near Yuna.

And this is what happened so far. Everyone fell asleep, waiting for the sleeping Yuna to awaken.

But it wasn't long before she did. She tiredly opened her eyes to see that she was in a hospital bed. She couldn't quite remember what happened but that's besides the point. Yuna tried to move but was unable to considering her body ached. Guess she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Yuna then looked down to see Tidus sleeping, his head peacefully lying beside her on the bed while sitting in the chair. Yuna smiled. She was glad that he was here watching over her. She then placed her hand on his and held it.

From the sudden warmth on his hand, Tidus then woke up, not realizing he fell asleep. He then looked up to see that Yuna was awake and smiling.

"Yuna.........?" Tidus said softly still waking up.

"Hey sleepyhead." Yuna happily replied.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Tidus asked.

"Little tired but I'll be okay."

Tidus smiled. He was glad that Yuna was going to be okay.

"How long have you've been here?" Yuna asked.

"All night. Rikku, Lulu and Wakka are down in the lobby." Tidus replied.

"Tidus......thanks for being here with me." Yuna shyly said.

Tidus took his other hand and placed it on top of Yuna's. "Of course."

Both gazed in each other's eye for a split second but were interrupted when a doctor came walking in.

"Oh look who's finally awake." The doctor teased. "My name is Yaibal and I've been assigned to take care of you Yuna."

"Thank you." Yuna politely replied.

"Will she be okay Doc?" Tidus asked.

"Well last nightwegave you an Ultra Sound Test of your stomach to make sure your baby wasn't hurt in your fall but from what I saw it looks like he'll be just fine." Yaibal replied.

"Oh, well that's good to hear---wait---he?" Tidus asked.

"That's right. You're having a boy." The doctor said looking up from his papers. "Congratulations."

Tidus then looked back at Yuna. He had the most pleasant and happy face that Yuna had ever seen. "Yuna did you hear that? We're having a baby boy."

Yuna just laid her head back and smiled, still holding Tidus hand.

"And now to explain the reason you fainted. Since you come from Besaid obviously your not use to the cold weather of Gagazet. You were out in the storm for a new hours, correct?" Yaibal asked.

"Yes." Tidus replied.

"Then you were transported into your cabin which is warm. The sudden changes in weather made you light-headed and lose your balance and faint for a few hours." Yaibal explained. "You are free to go in an hour. Just be sure to watch out when you go outside."

Yuna nodded. "Thank you."

Yaibal smiled then left the room, leaving the two alone again.

Tidus then rested his head back down on the bed, looking up at Yuna.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that everyone is alright." Tidus said with a smile.

Yuna smiled back. "Me too."

After a few seconds of peaceful silence, Rikku barged in with Wakka and Lulu behind.

"Yunie!!!!! Oh my god! You're okay, right!? Tell me you and the baby are gonna be alright!! When you suddenly fainted, I ran over as fast as I could but I could only catch your head before it hit the ground! If the baby is hurt its ALL MY FAULT!!! I'm so sorry Yunie!!" Rikku said in pretty much one breath. Yuna and Tidus were both startled by her barging in, they quickly removed their hands off one another.

"Rikku, don't worry. Yuna and the baby are fine." Tidus said calmly.

"Really? Well that's a relief. Thank Yevon!!" Lulu said.

Yuna just smiled peacefully.

"So when can we get outta here? I hate hospitals." Wakka asked.

"Soon. The nurse just has to come in and see Yuna then we can leave." Tidus replied.

"Everyone back at the cabin will be glad to hear that you are alright, Yuna. I'm going to call Lenne and tell her the news." Lulu said then left the room in search for a pay phone.

"Hey Lu! Wait up, I'll come!" Wakka shouted, running after her.

"Ah, those two are so cute, they should hook up soon." Rikku said thinking of Lulu and Wakka.

Tidus laughed. "I don't think Wakka has the courage to ask Lulu out again. Their last date was, well, unexpected."

"True. But things will get better in time." Rikku replied.

"Heh Yeah. They will, won't they?" Tidus said.

Rikku smiled. "Yup."

The nurse then came in shortly after.

"Hello Yuna, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Yuna replied.

"That's good." She then began to look through some files. "Well it seems that you're going to be okay. But just remember to dress warmly when you go outside."

"So does that mean that she can go now?" Rikku asked anxiously.

"Yup. You are all free to go now." The nurse told everyone then left.

"Ah FINALLY!! Now lets get back to the cabin and have fun." Rikku said skipping out of the room in search for Lulu and Wakka.

Yuna then began to slowly get out of the hospital bed.

"Here let me help you." Tidus said, standing up from the chair and helping Yuna out of bed and onto her feet.

"Thanks." Yuna replied.

"Do you also want me to carry you to the car?" Tidus teased smiling.

"Tidus, I'm pregnant not crippled. I think I can manage on my own from here." Yuna replied.

Tidus laughed. "If you say so."

They then made their way down into the lobby where Lulu, Wakka and Rikku waited then together returned to Gagazet.

* * *

Once returned, many waited to see how Yuna was doing. Half the students had left on a research project and were walking up the mountain with two of the teachers so all that was left in the cabin were just either resting or playing games. 

"Yuna!" Lenne called out as she ran up to her and the others just after they entered the cabin.

"Hi Lenne." Yuna replied.

"Shuyin's not here but he'll come by later. So are you okay now?" Lenne asked.

"I should be just fine." Yuna replied happily.

"Good, good. And the baby?" Lenne asked.

"He's gonna be just fine." Tidus told Lenne cheerfully.

"He? So it's going to be a boy? Aww, this is so exciting. I can't wait to tell everyone else." Lenne replied then skipped off to some other friends who were playing card games.

"I'm going to take a quick nap." Yuna told everyone then headed to her room.

"So now that everything has calmed down, what should we do now?" Wakka asked.

"Bored are we?" Lulu asked Wakka with a chuckle then began to walk back to her room.

"Go on Wakka! Don't worry, we won't peek." Rikku told Wakka signalling Wakka to go into her and Lulu's room to talk to Lulu.

Wakka smiled then walked away.

"Looks like it's just you and me Tidus!" Rikku said excitedly but when she looked over to see where he was standing, he was already gone and out of sight. "Tidus?" She said wondering where he had run off.

Yuna was standing beside a window in here room looking out the window. It was a beautiful sunny winter day. Yuna couldn't help but to be caught up in thought just like always. Her and Tidus were going to have a baby boy. She'd always imagine a little girl she could one day call her daughter but a boy was just as good. What were they going to name him? I guess that was the next thing on her mind. That and finishing off the last months of school.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She turned around to see Tidus peek in.

"Hey. Just checking up." Tidus said.

"Tidus, you don't have to check up on me every 5 minutes. I'll be fine." Yuna replied.

"Yeah, I know. But what happened to you yesterday really scared us, you know. I just don't want to take the chance of that happening again." Tidus told Yuna.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Yuna said with a smile. There was then a few seconds of silence and the two of them just stood where they were standing. "So um, Tidus. Did you...really mean what you said...yesterday in the cabin...?"

Tidus thought back. 'I want to be with you Yuna.'

"Of course I meant it Yuna. I know we have our differences and fights will probably come between us again like always, but I know that everything will get better in time. So...lets not rush things, okay?" Tidus replied to Yuna.

Yuna smiled. "Okay."

Tidus nodded. "Well, I'm going to hang in the lobby with Rikku and the others. If you need anything, just let me know, okay?" Tidus told Yuna.

"Sure." Yuna replied.

Tidus then turned around and opened the door. But before he exited the room,

"Tidus?" Yuna asked.

Tidus turned back around. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad that you're here with me." Yuna confessed.

* * *

Chapter 11 is finished. So there you have it. A baby boy. So what will Yuna and Tidus name their little bundle of joy? Well, you're just going to have to keep on reading, won't you? And when their field trip comes to an end, what will Seymour's opinion be when he finds out what happened? I'm not just talking about when she fainted. Being ALONE with Tidus in the cabin. Will it be hell for Tidus when he gets back? Well...all I can say is...you'll have to wait and see. Don't want to give any spoilers away now. Remember to review now!! See ya 


	12. Ryo, Field Trip part2

Woosh!! I'm finally back everyone!!! Miss me? Okay lets get this chapter rolling. LuluWakka and RikkuGippal fans will like this chapter. Oh and of course TidusYuna fans too. Lol.

* * *

**Tuesday. January. 6th  
Same day. 1:27pm**

There was a soft knock at Lulu's door and she called for the person to enter. Lulu was surprised to see that it was none other then Wakka.

"Wakka? What are you doing here?" She asked looking up at him.

Wakka closed the door behind him and entered. "Everyone is out in the lobby except for you, ya? Is something the matter?"

"Nothing much." She then looked away.

Wakka then walked over to Lulu and sat down beside her on the bed. "Lu...I gotta ask you why you've been avoiding me all this time. Do you hate me that much?" He asked.

Lulu slightly chuckled. "I don't hate you Wakka. I know that you like me."

"Then what about you?" Wakka asked Lulu.

Lulu then stood up and walked around while Wakka looked over at her. "I wasn't ready for a relationship so quickly. You know that we've been friends ever since small children, growing up in Besaid. You had your blitzball and I always felt left out since you became captain of the Elementary school team. I had always liked you since those days. I'm sorry, I should have told you." Lulu explained.

Wakka then stood up and approached her. "And how do you feel about me now?"

Lulu managed a smile. "I've been really cold to you lately. Avoiding you and not speaking with you. I hated it but it really gave me lots of time to manage this." She then took a breath in. "I'm in love with you Wakka. I've always been. I was just so stubborn to admit it."

Wakka smiled. "You...love me? Wow Lu." He then scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I've always had a thing for you too. I guess I call it love as well."

Both were in love with each other and were looking at each other in the eyes. Lulu with her mysterious red contact eyes and purple lipstick and Wakka with his chestnut brown eyes, both gazing at one another. Nothing would be better then to seal they're feelings for one another with a kiss, right?

And so with that the two both leaned in, holding one another and kissed passionately. They're first kiss together, tense yet soothing at the same time. Just then there was a knock at the door and the two of them quickly pulled apart as the door flung open.

"Hey guys!!" Rikku said jumping in. "Watcha up to!?"

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Lulu asked walking over to her bed and sitting down on it.

Rikku looked at Wakka who had a slight nervous look on his face. "Heeeeeeey!! We're you two, you know, doing something!?"

"Like what?" Lulu asked calmly.

"Woah!! We're you guys making out!?" Rikku guessed.

"Uhhhh." Wakka chocked.

"Awww that's so cute!!! I gotta tell everyone!!" She then headed out.

"Uh Rikku!" Wakka called out but she was already gone. He then looked back at Lulu and chuckled.

Lulu then stood up and walked over to Wakka, taking his hand. "They we're going to find out sooner or later."

Wakka smiled as they left the room together.

* * *

It was now the continuation of the Tidus and Yuna chat in her room.

"I'm glad that you're with me Tidus." Yuna confessed.

Tidus smiled peacefully. "And I'll always be here for you. And don't forget it, okay?"

Yuna chuckled. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Tonight I want you to meet me in the lobby by the fireplace after curfew." Yuna asked.

"After curfew?" Tidus questioned.

"If its not too much trouble." Yuna told him.

Tidus shook his head. "No, its okay. I'll be there."

Yuna smiled. "Thanks."

Tidus gazed upon her once last time then left her room to join the others in the lobby.

Yuna turned around and stared out the window. She wanted to tell Tidus how she felt. Yuna would sometimes remember when they first met on the first day of school in the Computer Lab. She never did like him that much that day considering he was talking non-stop. But deep down Yuna was happy that she had met him. He was a really caring sweetheart. But if it wasn't for the baby Yuna probably would have never met him.

"I'm glad that I did meet him." Yuna said to herself smiling.

* * *

Rikku decided to head outside in the snow that afternoon with Gippal, taking a hike together.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!! I love snow!" Rikku told Gippal admiring the frozen snowy mountain.

"Yeah, it sure it pretty. I don't really like snow that much but it isn't THAT bad." Gippal teased.

Rikku laughed. "Oh really? Do you prefer your warm weather back at home?"

"I'm used to warm weather Rikku. This is my first time out in snow to tell you the truth. But I don't mind it, it's really-----OUCH!!!" Gippal began but was cut off when Rikku threw a snowball at the side of his head. He then turned to her and saw her laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, right in the head!!!" Rikku teased again.

Gippal smiled. "Okay that's it girl, your going down!!" Gippal then began to chase after her laughing and smiling.

"You can't catch me!" Rikku joked.

But to her surprise, Gippal caught up to Rikku and tackled her down in the snow. Rikku turned over to see Gippal on top of her smiling of victory. "You were saying something?" He teased.

Rikku giggled. "Aww you're awful!! Tackling a girl down in the snow!" She replied. But both laughed, enjoying they're time together.

Gippal then gazed into her green Al Bhed eyes as she did with his. "I love you Rikku."

Rikku smiled. "Awwww that's so cute of you to say after tackling me down!"

Gippal laughed.

"I love you too Gippy." Rikku replied.

He then leaned in and kissed her, rolling around in the snow. Wow, it seemed that everyone was finding love. Rikku wrapped her arms around his neck and began deepening the kiss. Gippal had his arms around her too but then suddenly jumped up screaming.

"What's wrong!?" Rikku asked.

"I got snow down my shirt!! Cold!! Cold!!" Gippal replied jumping around.

Rikku laughed. "You silly!!" he then stood up and kissed him once more then decided to head back to the cabin where all the others were.

* * *

**Later that night after curfew  
11:43pm**

Tidus walked out of his room quietly and walked down the hall to the lobby where he saw Yuna sitting on the couch watching the fire. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Come sit." Yuna told him.

Tidus then walked over and sat down beside her, watching the fire. "Is anything wrong?" He asked.

"No, not really." She then placed her hands on her stomach. "The baby will be coming in a few months. Thought of a name yet?"

"Hmmm." Tidus thought. "Not yet. There are so many to choose from. And besides, I thought you would want to name him."

Yuna chuckled, looking over at him. "We'll do it together."

Tidus turned his head and looked at her. "I know."

Both smiled at each other but then Tidus looked away. "So what do you think of the name Charlie?"

Yuna giggled. "Charlie? Are you serious?"

Tidus looked back at her. "What's wrong with Charlie?"

"It sounds funny." She teased.

"Okay then...how about Joseph? Michael? Jace? Bobby? Billy Bob?" Tidus suggested laughing.

"No, no, no, no and defiantly NO." Yuna replied to the names.

"What's wrong with those names now? They're great names."

"You just have bad taste." Yuna teased.

"Okay then Ms I-know-all, what names have you thought of!?" Tidus asked.

Yuna turned her head and stared at the fire. "I only thought of one name that I really like."

Tidus continued to look at her. "Yes?"

Yuna then looked back at him. "Ryo."

"Ryo?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah. I think it sounds nice." She replied smiling.

Tidus looked at the fire and thought. 'Ryo. It sure was a nice name. Heck, it sounded a lot better then Charlie. Hmmmm, Ryo Keller, no, no that didn't sound right. Heh, umm what is Yuna's last name again? Uhhh?'

"So what do you think of the name?" Yuna asked.

Tidus snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at her. "I think we got a match." He replied with a smile.

"Really? You like it?" Yuna said happily.

"Yeah. It's a great name. And I'm sure that everyone else will love it too." Tidus told her cheerfully.

Yuna gave him a little hug. "Thanks Tidus."

Tidus smiled then stood up with Yuna.

"Well we better get to sleep since it's late." Yuna told him.

"Of course. Let me walk you back to your room." Tidus offered.

As they began to walk back to their rooms down the hall, Yuna shyly took Tidus' hand as they continued. Tidus smiled peacefully. Afterwards, Yuna went to her room and Tidus to his.

* * *

Throughout a few more days of the field trip, everyone was busy with assignments, researching the climate, temperature, avalanche ratings and weather. Everyone was working in groups and luckily Tidus and Yuna were in the same one along with Lulu, Wakka, Shuyin and some others while Lenne, Rikku and Gippal were in the other one.

By the time everything was complete, it was time to head back to Besaid for exams, everyone getting back on their own. Hours and hours past by and Tidus had just returned to the warm island. He drove up to Yuna's house just past 1am. She was fast asleep.

"Yuna?" He called out, trying to wake her.

"Hmmmmummmuumm?" She wined.

Tidus then stroked her hair. "Its time to wake up. You're home."

Yuna then opened her eyes, seeing Tidus smiling at her.

"Hey there." Tidus greeted.

"Oh? Are we back?" Yuna asked.

"Yup." He then got out of the car and opened the trunk, getting her bags. He then walked up to the front door and entered, placing her stuff on the floor.

"Well get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow then." Tidus told her.

Yuna smiled. "Thanks for everything Tidus."

Tidus chuckled. "It was nothing. Well, goodnight." He replied then returned to his car and to his house.

* * *

Everyone returned to school for the next week for their exams. Tidus knew that he did well, he was studying like crazy to review the stuff for his classes. He was done Math, Computers, Science and Geography for the first half of the semester. Everyone would get their schedule in the mail for their second semester classes. The last semester of High School. All the grade 12's were more then happy.

Tidus had seen Seymour a few times, not getting to close to him or anything like that. He would always be seen with Graav and Bickson. It probably won't be long before he would find out about him and Yuna. Tidus didn't want to think about what would happen if he did. He just had to be cautious and keep his distance from him.

"So Yuna and the fruitcake were the last ones to reach the cabin on the first night? And then were found together a few hours, you say?" Seymour asked.

"Yup. I'm not sure what might of happened between them but afterwards for the rest of the field trip, they seemed a lot more closer." Graav replied.

"Interesting. He is moving in on my girl now, is he?" Seymour asked.

"Looks like it."

"Come with me boys. I have a plan. Ha, ha, it'll teach him not to mess with me anymore." Seymour told Graav and Bickson.

"What kind of plan is it?" Bickson asked.

"Something he'll remember for the rest of his life." Seymour replied evilly.

* * *

Woosh!!! And that is the end of that chapter now!!! So the baby's name is set and everyone is getting ready for second semester of the year. Only five more months of school, will Tidus survive? And what is Seymour up to? Planning something completely evil and wicked. Will it work? Or will Yuna stop him in time? Wait, oh ya, you don't even know what it is yet. LOL. Well you'll find out soon enough. Don't forget to review!!! Thanks a lot everyone. 


	13. Semester 2

Konnichiwa everyone. I know that lots of you have been waiting for this chapter and now you're getting it. Happy, happy, joy, joy. Okay that's enough…enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Monday February 7th**

**First day of the second semester. 8:25am**

At the first half of the first semester of school, Tidus would always wonder alone down the halls since he never had anyone to talk to so he had time to find his second semester classes so that he wouldn't be late.

His classes were Religion, English, History and Gym.

He entered his first class on time and sat next to Shuyin who was in the class as well. More students came in and Tidus noticed that Wakka, Bickson and Graav were also part of the class. Bickson and Graav sat behind Tidus and Shuyin to 'keep an eye on him' and Wakka sat in front with another blitz player.

The door closed and the teacher walked to the front of the class. "Good morning class I am Professor Kinoc and I will be the religion teacher for all you kids." He began. Tidus already liked him. He seemed like a nice fellow. "I will be teaching the wonders of Yevon and Bevelle to all you slackers. Also all the traditions that follow Spira. I any of you have a problem with my class and disobey me I don't have any problems sending you to the vice principal." Okay so Tidus was wrong. This guy was creepy, but which teacher at this school wasn't?

As the teacher kept going on about rules and work, Tidus fell into a daydream, thinking about how Yuna was doing…

"QUIET DOWN CLASS!!!" A creepy old lady yelled at her class. "Don't make me say it again!!! This is your health class and we will be talking about sex."

Yuna sank into her chair.

"Sex is wrong!!! None of you little weak kids shouldn't even be thinking about it!! And for all you girls, man will try and pressure you into it cuz they're sex loving thugs! None of you should feel pressured into something this serious!! And you should never laugh at this topic cuz its very SERIOUS!"

Yuna tried to cover her face from the old lady since she kept staring at her making her feel like she could read her mind. 'Geez why did I have to get stuck in this class?' Yuna thought.

Seymour was also in the class but was a few seats away from her. He would always look over at her and smile. But not in an evil way. A pleasant smile that freaked Yuna out whenever she looked over at him.

"Sex is the beginning of a nightmare!! And I'm not just saying this to scare you. Girls would have to go through morning sickness, back and neck pains, mood swings which piss everyone off and numerous other things your little brains can imagine!!" She continued on.

Yuna sank even lower in her chair. 'The only nightmare is sitting in this class in my condition with everyone staring at me.'

* * *

"………………And so…the Summoners were sent to the front lines as Zanarkand and Bevelle fought against one another making it the Great Machina War that occurred over 1000 years ago…" Tidus' religion teacher continued on boring the entire class. As if they never heard of the Great Machina War before.

But just as Kinoc continued, the bell rang. Saved by the bell is more like it. Tidus got up and left the classroom. Tidus' next classes seemed okay and he made some new friends. Others were actually noticing Tidus and it made him feel great. As the time rolled by, Tidus was out of his third period and now it was lunch. As he walked down the hall to the cafeteria, he wondered who else had the same lunch as him.

* * *

Yuna gathered up her books and left her classroom and walked down the hall, going to her locker when Seymour saw Yuna and ran up to her.

"Hey Yuna." Seymour began.

"Hi Seymour." Yuna replied.

"So how have you been doing?"

"Pretty good. Things seem to be working out." Yuna replied.

"Working out, you mean with Tidus?" Seymour asked.

"…Tidus and I…well, it's hard but we seem to be getting along." Yuna then walked up to her locker and opened it while Seymour stood there thinking about how he was going to crush Tidus. Yuna then looked over at him. "Something wrong?"

Seymour then turned his head and looked at her. "No, no. I'm fine…and I'm glad that you two are working everything out." He lied. Seymour then smiled.

Yuna returned the smile. "Thanks although it seems kind of odd hearing that from someone who likes to pick on him."

"The fruitcake and I have a special bond." Seymour told her.

"Oh? And what is that suppose to mean?" Yuna asked.

"Well you know, I've always been picking on him since the 10th grade. Its just something the two of us engage in." He replied.

Yuna giggled. "Okay then, just don't be too rough on him."

"Nah, I just do a few pranks, nothing serious." Seymour said smirking. Luckily Yuna never saw him.

"So Seymour why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Yuna asked.

Seymour placed his hand on his chest. "Yuna, I am hurt, hearing those words from you. I've always been nice to you. We've been friends for who knows how long."

Yuna laughed at how Seymour was teasing him.

But just then Tidus turned a corner and saw the two laughing and talking. He immediately got a feeling of jealousy seeing Seymour with Yuna but didn't let it bother him that much.

"So Yuna I was wondering if, you know, if you're not busy on the weekend if you wanted to go out with me?" He asked scratching the back of his head hoping for her to say yes.

Yuna chuckled. "You're asking me out Seymour?"

"Yeah well, I kinda figured since we don't really hang out as much anymore that we could catch up, maybe dinner and a movie?" Seymour replied.

"Okay then. Pick me up at 6 this Friday."

"Great."

Tidus then walked up to the two. "Hey Yuna."

Yuna looked over at Tidus and smiled peacefully at him. "Oh hey Tidus."

"Say if your not busy with Seymour here, you wanna walk around and see the others?"

"Yeah sure." Yuna replied. She then looked over at Seymour. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Of course. Later." Seymour replied as the two walked off. His soft pleasant expression then turned wicked as he glared at Tidus. "Everything is going as planned." He then walked off.

"Wow Tidus. I'm surprised that you actually came up to Seymour like that." Yuna began as she and Tidus walked down the hall.

"I'm not afraid of him anymore." Tidus replied. "I only have to deal with him for one more semester then I won't have to see him again. And its not like I see him everyday too."

Yuna chuckled. "Well you've certainly grown up."

"Well soon were going to be parents Yuna. We don't have time to goof off anymore." Tidus replied.

"You're right."

Soon to become parents, the words flooding her mind over and over again. Yuna knew right away that she wasn't prepared to handle a baby. It scared her, or at least when she would think about it. But knowing that Tidus was going to be right beside her and knowing that he was going to be there no matter what, comforted her thoughts on the rough future ahead of her.

Yuna then stopped walking. She remained still, standing there in the middle of the hall staring down at the floor. Tidus turned around a few seconds later and looked at her oddly.

"Yuna? What's wrong?" Asked Tidus, walking over to Yuna and stood in front of her. No reply, she was silent, deep in thought. "Yuna?" Tidus asked for a second time.

Yuna then looked up to see Tidus staring at her worriedly.

"You okay?" Tidus asked her.

Yuna shook her head. Clearly something was on her mind, but what? "Tidus…" She began softly, feeling uneasy and scared. "I want to go."

Tidus gave her a confused weird look. "Go? Go where?"

Yuna took her hand in his, staring back down at the ground. "Away from here. Please? I…don't want to be here anymore."

Tidus was as confused as ever. Yuna wanted to leave school on the first day of the second semester? It was something he couldn't understand. But, to tell the truth, she looked scared, unsure about something. Tidus sighed, was she going to tell him what was on her mind?

Tidus then smiled and nodded his head. "Okay. Lets go."

Yuna looked up at him and nodded. "…Thank you…" She whispered softly to herself as she and Tidus then began making their way out of the school building.

* * *

"Uhh Seymour, are you sure you want to do this?" Bickson asked as the three boys hung round in the washroom.

"Of course I'm sure you idiot!! Tidus is gonna pay. And dearly." Seymour snapped.

"Yeah, but…what you're planning is suicide!" Graav told him.

"Look, are you two gonna help me or just stand there blabbing your mouths all day!?" Seymour yelled t the two.

Bickson sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want us to do?" He asked calmly.

"The Valentine's dance will be coming up next week. Its pretty obvious that Yuna is gonna go with the fruitcake. And when that does, I need you two to occupy the dear Yuna so I can be with Tidus alone. You MUST make sure that Yuna doesn't find us." Seymour began to explain.

"Sounds simple enough. And what will you be doing with Tidus?" Graav asked.

Seymour then pulled out a gun from his pocket and loaded it. "Well boys, lets just say that he's gonna get quite a bang at the end of this magical dance."

He then began laughing, Graav and Bickson soon joining in.

* * *

Tidus then began waking through the Besaid Park slowly with Yuna in silence. Yuna was holding his hand, which he felt, was a bit strange but he didn't complain.

"So Yuna…why did you want to leave school so suddenly?" Tidus began wanting to find out why she had been acting the way she was at school.

"I…wanted to talk to you…" She replied softly, feeling shy yet sad at the same time.

"Talk to me?" Tidus questioned.

Yuna then walked over to a bench and the two of them sat down beside one another. "Tidus…I can't…I don't know if I can go through all of this anymore…" She confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"I…well…" She began slowly, tears escaping her eyes. "The baby. I can't go through it anymore. I can't handle the pressure, I don't want it anymore!!"

Tidus stared at her, but Yuna, rather looking at him, stared down at the ground crying. "Yuna…you don't mean that do you?"

"I don't know…I really don't…I'm sorry…" Yuna told him, her crying continuing.

"Yuna…you're going to be fine. You're just scared, and that's okay. It's okay to feel the way you do. I know the pressure is overwhelming and the pain through the whole experience is unpleasant but…you can do this. You can't back down. The baby will be born in May; it's not that far away. You've come this far, don't give up now."

Yuna then looked over at him. Their eyes met with one another. "I just…I don't think I can…"

Tidus placed his hand on her cheek. "Yuna…I'm here too. I'll be helping you along the way, whenever you need me, I'll be there. I know you can do this."

Yuna then wrapped her arms around him and they hugged. "Tidus…what if I…don't make a good mother?"

Tidus held her close. "You'll do fine." They then pulled apart. "Besides, I think you rather worry about me screwing up as a parent then you Yuna. Fatherhood isn't exactly my strongest subject, you know."

Yuna laughed. "You'll do fine Tidus." She then stood up and smiled peacefully at him. "You'll make a great father."

Tidus then stood up as well and they continued on. Yuna linked her arm with him and rested her head on his shoulder. They continued in silence. But not an awkward silence. It was a peaceful relaxing silence between the two. A silence they both enjoyed.

Around 2 o'clock, Tidus and Yuna had just reached Yuna's house. They walked up to the door.

"Thank you for the afternoon Tidus. It really made me feel better."

"Anytime. You'll always have my number, kay?" Tidus replied smiling.

Yuna nodded her head.

"Good." Tidus replied happily.

"You know…" Yuna began. "I umm…still don't have a date for the valentine's dance and I would be…grateful if you would like to go…with me." Yuna asked him shyly, her cheeks blushing from embarrassment.

Tidus scratched the back of his head. "Yeah of course. I'd love to go with you."

Yuna giggled. "Okay then." She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay. Later." Tidus replied waving.

Yuna then entered her house. "Bye." She then closed her door and Tidus began walking home. How mush luckier can he get? He's having a baby with the most beautiful and popular girls in school and now is taking her to a formal valentines dance. I'd say he is on his way to confessing his true feelings to her. Only time would tell.

* * *

And there you have it. So now that you know Seymour is up to something, what is he planning to do with his gun he has? Will it succeed or fail? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out in the next chapter. Leave you're review and I will see you in the next chapter. 


	14. The Ill timed Tragic

Hey. Hey people greetings. Get ready for the chapter cuz there is gonna be a **boom**. Anywho, besides that I hope you all enjoy what I have come up with.

**Friday February 11th  
****11:43pm; Yuna's house**

Yuna laughed as she approached her front door with Seymour. "You've certainly changed Seymour."

"Everyone has to at some point in they're lives. That's how I see it." Replied Seymour.

Yuna then turned around and looked Seymour in the eyes. "I had a great time tonight Seymour. Thank you."

"Any time Yuna. We should really hang out more."

"But—what about Tidus?" Yuna asked him.

"What about him?" Questioned Seymour.

Yuna tilted her head down towards the floor. "You two haven't exactly been the best of friends if you know what I mean."

Seymour crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah well you can't expect people to get along with whomever they choose."

Yuna looked back up at him. "I guess, but…it would mean a lot to me if you tried to. I could really use all my friends beside me."

"Well…okay, I'll see what I can do. For you that is."

Yuna smiled. "Thanks Seymour."

"Of course. You can trust me Yuna. After all we have been friends since we were 7."

"Yeah…" She then paused for a moment. "Well, I better go and get some rest Seymour. See you Monday." Yuna then turned around and opened her door.

"Hey Yuna, can I ask you something before you head in?" Seymour began.

Yuna turned her head back at him. "Yes?"

"About you and Tidus…what is you're relationship with him? Like, are you two going out?" He narrowed his eyes on Yuna.

"I know we are having a baby together but nothing personal umm besides that has happened between us. Tidus and I don't want to rush things. We're taking everything one step at a time, or at least until the baby is born."

"So in other words, you two aren't in a couples based relationship." Seymour said.

"I guess you can call it that."

Seymour paused for a second. "Do you love him?"

Yuna's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Do you love Tidus?" Seymour asked again calmly.

Yuna rubbed her arm. "Seymour I don't feel comfortable in this conversation with you anymore. Please go."

Seymour turned away. "Sorry." He then walked a few steps away. "I'll see you Monday then." He then walked over to his car, got in and drove away. 'Its obvious.' Seymour began to think to himself. 'Yuna doesn't love Tidus. I better act quick incase she does happen to fall in love with the fruitcake.'

**Monday February 14th  
****Day of the School Dance; 11:30am, lunch**

"So Yuna asked you to the dance?" Wakka began as he and Tidus sat at a table with Rikku and Lulu.

"Yup. Last week." Replied Tidus as he sat there eating his lunch.

"You know…" Rikku began with a smile covering her face. "I think Yunie might like you."

"You think so?"

"Always a possibility. You have been a good boy lately after all." Lulu told Tidus.

"So how do you feel about her?" Rikku asked scooting closer to Tidus, staring at him giggling.

"Uhh well…" Tidus began nervously moving away from the crazy obsessed girl. "I don't know. It's hard to say. I mean like, sure she's gorgeous, smart, passionate, although sometimes has bad mood swings…but…hmm…"

"Do you looooooove her?" Rikku asked in a flirty voice.

"It goes deeper then that Rikku. Like, after all she is having my child. And besides, I doubt Yuna feels that way about me. So why trouble myself in falling in love with her?" Tidus replied scratching the back of his head.

Rikku backed off. "Well you never know. I think you and Yunie would make a great couple if you ask me. You got to show Yuna that she can trust you. You won't make it far if you keep flirting with all your cheerleading girls."

"Hey, I don't do that anymore!" Tidus snapped. "I'm fully dedicated to Yuna and the baby now."

"Ah ha! So you do like her!" Wakka blurted out happily. "Like, we knew that all along, ya?"

Tidus sighed. "Well of course I like her Wakka. I'm just TRYING to say that I'm gonna do all that I can to help Yuna with the baby."

"And what about after he's born? What are you planning on doing then?" Lulu asked.

Tidus looked down and stared at the table, deep in thought. _I already know what I want to do once Ryo is born. I'm just not sure that Yuna wants the same. It's still too early to confront everyone about what is going on inside my head. I do really want to tell them but…deep down I don't think I'm ready to. Maybe in a few more weeks. At least that'll give me more time with Yuna._ Tidus thought to himself. He looked back up at everyone. "I'm not going to leave Yuna alone with the baby if that's what you mean."

"Oh well umm o-of course not. Ha. Ha. Ha." Rikku stammered.

Tidus shook his head. "You thought I was going to split on Yuna, Rikku?"

"I didn't mean it like THAT Tidus. It's just that, well…I want the best for my cousin. And you haven't exactly been that for her. You know what I mean?"

"I'm not perfect Rikku."

"Well yeah I know that. Its just—well you like Yunie. I'm sure she'd be much happier if she were together with the father of her child. You know, not just her but for Ryo too." She told him.

"Yuna feels as if she's alone." Lulu cut in. Tidus turned towards her. "I'm sure you help her out here and there but Tidus, she's needs more then just that."

Tidus stared at the table. _They don't understand how I feel. Lulu…Rikku…I know what you're trying to tell me. Believe me I do. Cuz…that's exactly what I want. I do want to be with Yuna. Not just for Ryo but for myself…I love her…but I can't tell you that, can I?_ Tidus thought.

Just then Yuna came walking over and sat down in between Wakka and Rikku. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I had to see the guidance councilor."

"Oh, oh! Has Yunie been caught skipping?" Rikku teased.

"No, no. Nothing like that. She just wanted to see how I was doing in my classes you know, _being _pregnant and all." Replied Yuna as she took her lunch out.

Wakka laughed. "Well at least you're doing good, ya?"

Yuna smiled. "So far it's looking good."

"That's good to hear." Replied Wakka, finishing his lunch.

Lulu looked over at Tidus. "You're awfully quiet over there Tidus. Anything on your mind?"

Tidus looked up. "No, not really." He then stood up. "Well I'm gonna go. See you in class guys." Tidus then left the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

Yuna watched him leave. "Is…something up with Tidus?"

Rikku shrugged her shoulders. "Probably not but who knows. So Yunie I heard you asked Tidus to the dance…"

**Later that day  
****School Dance 7:02pm**

Seymour hung around in the school washroom with Bickson and Graav. The school dance had just begun.

"Yuna and Tidus will probably be here soon. You boys remember what you have to do?" Seymour began telling the two.

"Y-Yeah we do boss but—" Graav began.

"What?" Seymour snapped.

"Well…you see…we think what you're doing is a bit umm…" Bickson started.

"—We think you should reconsider Seymour. Killing Tidus won't solve anything. In fact you know, it's a bit insane." Graav finished.

Seymour's eye twitched. "You two take care of Yuna and leave the fruitcake to me. Got it?" He then left the washroom with the two and entered the gym where the dance continued.

Yuna had just arrived with Tidus at the dance. She entered holding his hand, feeling a bit nervous. She wore a beautiful long strapless navy blue dress and to Tidus looked like an angel.

"I wonder if any of the others are here yet?" Yuna asked Tidus walking in.

"Hmm they might." Tidus replied smiling.

The song 1000 Words then came on.

Tidus and Yuna stood around, looking if they saw any of their friends but no one was in sight.

"So umm since no one is here yet…do you…want to um dance?" Tidus asked Yuna.

Yuna smiled at him. "Sure."

The two then made their way to the middle of the gym. Yuna wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Tidus wrapped his arms around her waist and the two held each other in the silence, listening to the soft rhythm of the song.

"Aww those two look so cute together." Rikku began sitting down on a chair with Lulu, hiding from the two dancing.

"I think that Yuna might actually be falling for him." Lulu replied.

Rikku smiled peacefully staring at the two dancing but then looked over at Lulu. "That's a good thing right?"

"Of course." Lulu told Rikku.

Rikku then resumed watching the two dance. "Now if we can only get them to fall in love. Any suggestions Lu?"

Lulu chuckled. "We'll have to leave that up to them."

"There they are." Seymour pointed to the two dancing in the middle of the gym. "Once they're little dance is over, you two distract Yuna with her friends while I lure out Tidus onto the football field outside. Got it?"

Both Bickson and Graav nodded their heads.

"Let it begin then." Seymour told himself smiling evilly.

The song then ended and Yuna and Tidus pulled apart and smiled at one another.

"I never knew you could dance so well Tidus." Yuna began.

Tidus scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well, ha, ha, my mother actually taught me when I was younger. No biggie."

Tidus then spotted Rikku and Lulu over at the side and walked over to them with Yuna.

"Hey when did you two get here?" Yuna asked.

"OH, we've been here for a while." Rikku said smiling brightly giggling.

Tidus laughed. "Good to know Rikku. By the way, where is Wakka, Gippal, Lenne and Shuyin? Not here?"

Lulu shrugged her shoulders. "Guess not. But they'll probably get here soon."

"I'm gonna go to the washroom. Be right back, kay girls?" Tidus said then walked off.

"Perfect." Seymour mumbled to himself as he saw him walk away and Bickson and Graav approach.

"Hey ladies. Any of you up for a dance?" Graav asked.

The three looked upon the two boys.

"You 'do' realize we're 5 seconds away from kicking your asses if you don't leave us be?" Rikku threatened.

Bickson and Graav chuckled nervously.

Tidus walked across the gym to the doors that lead into the school hallway when Seymour stopped him.

"Hey buddy sorry to bother you but, do you think I can have a word with you outside?" Seymour began.

"Outside? You mean like outside the building outside?" Tidus asked puzzled. Frankly he was just confused hearing Seymour actually talk to him politely.

"Yeah, if its not too much trouble. The music in here is so loud I can barely hear myself."

Tidus nodded his head. "Okay, but, just for a minute."

"Oh of course, of course." Seymour and Tidus then headed outside the building. Little did Seymour know, Rikku had peeked over Graav's shoulder and was watching the two chat then leave the building together.

* * *

10 minutes later, Wakka, Shuyin, Lenne and Gippal had finally shown up and approached the three ladies.

"Wakka, you're late." Began Lulu coldly.

"Sorry, ya? Gippal and I had a bit of car trouble." Wakka replied oh so innocently.

"Yeah and Shuyin and I are just arriving late for no reason." Lenne told them with her arm wrapped around his waist.

"What do you mean for no reason? You spent over 40 minutes in the bathroom doing you're hair!" Shuyin told her.

Lenne giggled. "Well a girl has to look her best."

Rikku laughed along with Yuna.

"Say where is Blondie?" Wakka asked.

"Hmm you know what…he DID say he was going to the washroom. But that was like 10 minutes ago." Lulu simply told Wakka.

"Uhhhh actually…I did see him talking with Seymour around the same time and…" Rikku began nervously. Everyone looked over at her. "I saw Tidus leave the school with him. It looked like they were heading to the football field."

"Hmm." Yuna thought. "I'll go see if he's still there."

"I'll come too then." Rikku said.

"Me too." Came the voice of Lenne. The three of them then walked off.

* * *

Tidus fell to the grass from a swift punch in the face from Seymour. He then looked up at him angered.

"I've been VERY annoyed with you fruitcake. You know at first everything with Yuna and I were just going great…until you showed up and got her pregnant." He then began walking around him. "But now I've reached my limits. I can't take it anymore with you."

"You don't scare me Seymour." He then stood up. A few steps away from him. "So what? You wanna fight? C'mon then."

Seymour then drew out the gun and aimed it straight at Tidus.

Tidus eye's widened in fear as he flinched back.

"Don't piss me off little boy. All I have to do is pull the trigger." Seymour threatened.

Tidus chuckled. "You plan on killing me? Do you think that will solve all your problems?"

"It will solve getting rid of you."

"We both know that Yuna will suspect it. Seymour, if you pull that trigger you will lose her forever. Don't make that mistake." Tidus tried to reason with him.

Just then Yuna came through the front doors and turned the corner with Rikku and Lenne to see Seymour and Tidus standing out not too far away.

"Tidus?" Yuna called out drawing both Tidus and Seymour's attention over to her.

Tidus then quickly looked back at Seymour and grabbed the gun. Seymour, who refused to give it to him, began to fight with Tidus over the gun. Yuna couldn't quite see what the two boys were doing. She then took a few steps closer.

"Give…me…the…gun…Seymour!" Tidus struggled.

"You…little…bastard!" Seymour replied.

Just then the gun fired. Tidus and Seymour both turned their heads to see that it had struck Yuna! The two both let go and the gun fell to the ground.

"OH MY GOD YUNIE!" Rikku shouted at the top of her lungs as she and Lenne saw her fall to the ground. She and Lenne quickly ran over to her.

"Oh my…god…Yuna…" Tidus softly mumbled to himself. "No……please NO!"

* * *

GASP! That is all I have to say. Not what you were quite expecting, eh? Well its about to get even worse. Get those reviews in and keep reading to find out what happened to Yuna. Is she okay? Is the baby okay? What will happen? 


	15. Yuna's Decision

Welcome back everyone, I've updated. Don't you feel proud of me? Well I feel proud of myself. Anywho…ummmmm…yeah—Ack!…-ANYWAYS! Yes, onto chapter 15 now. Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

"_OH MY GOD YUNIE!"_

"_Yunie!"_

"_Yuna!"_

"_Yuna…no…please NO!"_

"…_Yuna……"_

_Yuna came through the front doors and turned the corner with Rikku and Lenne to see Seymour and Tidus standing out not too far away. She couldn't see anything that clear so far away from the two boys…they seemed to be fighting over something._

"_Tidus?" Yuna called out drawing both Tidus and Seymour's attention over to her. She was scared. All she wanted to do was be at the dance with Tidus. But when she saw him there with Seymour, she could instantly tell that there was trouble. Yuna couldn't understand._

_Just then the gun fired. _

_Tidus and Seymour both turned their heads to see that it had struck her. Yuna looked down to see a bullet pierce through her skin at the side of her stomach. She saw the blood beginning to pour out. Immediately she passed out to the ground…the last thing she could remember is Tidus calling out her name before she completely blanked out._

"_Yuna…no…please NO!" _

**Sunday February 13th  
****10:13am; 2 Days Later**

Tiredly, Yuna opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed. _What happened?_ Yuna couldn't quite remember exactly. She then tried to sit up but found an enormous amount of pain in her stomach. Yuna lifted the blanket and her gown to see a bullet wound. _So it did really happen. _

"_Yuna…no…please NO!" _The words flooding her mind. It was the only thing she could instantly remember from that night. _Tidus…_ She had wondered where he was. She wanted to know what happened. Yuna placed her hand on her stomach. She didn't even know if the baby was all right. The thought of it scared her terribly.

Just then her room door opened and Seymour walked in.

"Yuna…!" He then ran over to her. "You're finally awake. Are you okay? How you feeling?"

"Seymour…" She began softly.

"It'll be okay." He placed his hand over hers. "The doctor said that you're going to be just fine."

She then withdrew her hand away from his. "What's going on? Where's Tidus?" She asked.

"Tidus? Tidus isn't here." Seymour simply told her.

Yuna's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what he had just told her. _Tidus wasn't here at the hospital? But…why?_

"I've been here watching you. Rikku and the others have also been here as well. You've been passed out for two days. But its great to see that you have awakened."

"Why hasn't Tidus come?" Yuna asked softly.

Seymour had wondered why all she cared and could think about at the moment was him. "Tidus? Who knows? I guess it shows that he doesn't care as much as we all thought." Seymour replied.

Yuna shook her head. _Would Tidus really do that? Is that how he truly felt about the whole situation? _"I know him better then that Seymour. He wouldn't do that."

Seymour shrugged his shoulders. "Well all I know is that I've haven't seen him here. I'm not sure if Rikku and the others are the same as well but who knows, right?"

"Seymour…what happened that night? The gun…and…you and Tidus…" Yuna asked him.

"I don't want to lie to you Yuna. Tidus went crazy." He began. "Here I'll tell you."

_I saw Tidus leaving the school gym and walked up to him. I wanted to talk to him about everything that was going on up to now. But since the gym was so loud from the music I asked him to come outside with me. And he came with me with no problem. Anyways, outside, we walked around. I wanted to talk him about how he was cooping with everything, the baby and all. But Tidus, naturally never liked talking to me, cuz of our past together. Me always picking on him, you know, making his life hell. That's when the gun came in. I found it laying on the ground a few steps away and picked it up. Tidus right away demanded for the weapon but I declined since it was dangerous. That's when he charged at me and we began fighting over it. Tidus wanted to use the gun on me so that I wouldn't interfere with him and Yuna anymore. That's when you came out. You called out for him, which distracted us and the gun fired striking you._

"I'm sure he never meant any harm to you but…I couldn't allow him to get the gun. It could have put everyone in danger." Seymour finished.

Yuna sat there speechless.

"I never want to see you in danger Yuna. But ever since that night, I can't trust him. I just can't. Please be careful Yuna. He'll probably tell you lies to make it sound that I'm the bad person but I swear I am telling you the truth."

"…Thanks Seymour. I think I'm gonna get some rest now and think everything over. Okay?" Yuna replied.

"Sure thing. I'll come by later to see how you're doing okay?"

Yuna smiled. "Okay. Thanks."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't see Yuna? You have to let me! Please!" Tidus begged.

"I'm sorry sir. Yuna is a class 2 upstairs. Only family members may visit her. It's the Besaid Hospital policy." The nurse explained to him.

Tidus rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. "I haven't seen her in two days. I've barely slept and ate. Please. Just for 5 minutes at least!"

"I'm sorry sir. There is nothing I can do for you."

Tidus sighed heavily. "Wait. Yuna. You see she's pregnant. I don't even know if the baby is okay! She was shot in the stomach. You don't understand I HAVE to see her. I need to know if she and the baby is going to be okay."

"Sir like I said before only family members may visit her. Now I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave before I call security."

Seymour walked through the lobby and saw Tidus shouting at the nurse at the front desk. He smiled evilly placing his sunglasses on and walked away. He chuckled. Everything was going just as he planned.

"But you see I'm the father of the baby. Doesn't that have a say in it?" Tidus asked.

"Are you and Miss Yuna married?" The nurse asked.

"Uh well no—umm not yet?" Tidus replied.

"I see sir. Well in any case that _still_ doesn't make you a family member of hers."

Tidus began to slouch at the desk. "But isn't it close enough? C'mon pleaseeeeeeeee?"

The nurse sighed. This guy was really desperate. "I'll give you 10 minutes sir, okay?"

Tidus shot up. "Yes! Great! That's more then enough time. Thank you, thank you!"

"She's in room 32 on the second floor." The nurse told him.

"Thank you. I am truly grateful." Tidus said then ran off to the elevator.

* * *

Yuna lay there in the bed thinking. Why did everything have to happen to her? Why couldn't she just live a normal life? Yuna rubbed her stomach. A million questions circled in her mind yet most of them she couldn't find the answer to. A tear escaped her eye.

"Yuna!" Came the voice of Tidus. Yuna turned her head. She could hear him running down the hall, coming closer and closer to her room. Then finally he entered, panting with a saddened worried look in his eyes.

"Yuna…" He then walked closer to her. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"You finally came." Yuna replied with a sour tone in her voice.

"It was hell. The nurse downstairs wouldn't let me come up to see you. I've been trying too all weekend. Finally she let me through." Tidus explained.

Yuna turned her head away. "I don't want to talk to you right now Tidus. Go away."

"What? Why not?" He asked softly, a bit hurt from her words.

She looked back at him. "I know everything that happened that night and frankly I don't feel comfortable talking to you anymore."

"You've lost me. What are you talking about Yuna? I never did anything wrong."

"That's not what I heard. Please go. I don't want to talk to you. I might get hurt again." Yuna told him.

"But Yuna…"

"Just GO." She turned away from Tidus and began to cry.

Tidus sighed. "Fine." He then left her room.

_Tidus…why must you do this too me?

* * *

_

Tidus returned to the lobby where he saw Rikku and Cid enter the building. Rikku noticed Tidus and ran up to him.

"Hey Tidus! Did you just get back from Yunie's room? Did you get to see her?" She began asking.

"Yeah I did." Tidus said softly. "Yuna kicked me out."

"Hmm is something wrong?"

"I don't know. She seemed upset with me. She told me that she didn't want to talk to me." Tidus replied saddened.

Cid then walked up to the two teens. "Come on Rikku, let's hurry now. I don't have all day." He asked.

"Yeah, okay sure, dad." Rikku replied. She then watched asTidus walked past the two, leaving the hospital.

Cid watched Tidus leave the hospital then looked back at his daughter. "What's up with him?"

Rikku shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Well lets get going then."

* * *

_Did I do something wrong? …Why was Yuna acting like that? I don't understand. I wish she could just tell me what's on her mind…_ Tidus begin thinking, shoving his hands in his coat pockets while walking off to his car. _If I only knew what you were thinking Yuna…_

_Who am I suppose to trust? Seymour or…Tidus? I never wanted you to leave Tidus…I'm sorry…I wish I knew what to do…Tidus is the father of our baby and…Seymour has been a close friend ever since grade school_. Yuna rubbed her stomach. _Tidus…_

Cid and Rikku then entered the room with smiles to see Yuna awake and well.

"Yunie!" Rikku began running over to her. Yuna turned her head towards her excited cousin and uncle. "Are you okay? What about the baby? The baby didn't get hurt did it?"

Yuna smiled. "I'm okay Rikku."

"And the baby?" Cid asked.

Yuna looked up at her uncle. "I don't know. I haven't seen the doctor yet." Saying that scared her. What if her baby wasn't okay? What if it was hurt or even killed when she was shot?

"Well I'm sure everything will be okay. I'm gonna go downstairs to the cafeteria to get a drink. Would you like some water Yuna?" Cid asked.

Yuna smiled. "That would be great."

"Okay." Cid returned the smile and left.

"So I heard Tidus was here. I saw him on the way up. What happened?" Rikku asked taking a seat next to Yuna's bed.

Yuna looked down. "I don't know…" She then began to tell Rikku the whole story of what Seymour had told her. And then afterwards, her conversation with Tidus. Rikku didn't look as shocked as Yuna thought she would.

Rikku shook her head once Yuna was finished telling the story. "Yuna…how could you think that way of Tidus? Do you really think he would shoot Seymour? Like, I mean, I know that he and Seymour are like total enemies but…he wouldn't go as far as shooting him. I really don't know if what Seymour said is true or not but in my opinion, that story didn't sound right."

"I shouted at Tidus when he was here…I never really meant to…" Yuna looked away from Rikku as tears began to escape her eyes. "I don't know what to do Rikku."

Rikku placed her hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Hey, c'mon, cheer up. He likes you a lot so he'll forgive you."

Yuna turned her head back at Rikku. "He…likes me?"

Rikku smiled. "Of course he does. He told Lulu, Wakka and I at lunch on Friday. How do you feel about him Yunie?"

Yuna looked down. _Tidus likes me…possibly even loves me…Tidus…you wouldn't do anything to hurt me then, would you?_

Just as Yuna was going to answer Rikku's question, the doctor came walking in. "Good morning Yuna. I see you've awakened. How are you feeling?"

Yuna smiled. "Okay, my stomach really hurts though."

"I see." The doctor trailed off.

"Is her baby going to be alright doc?" Rikku blurted out.

"Well let's take a look shall we?" The doctor asked. He walked over to Yuna and removed the blanket so he could see her stomach. He then placed his hand on her stomach and began to feel around. "So you were shot in the side, correct?"

"Uh-yes." Replied Yuna.

The doctor then kept his hand still on one spot on her stomach and smiled. "Hmm."

"What, what?" Rikku asked nervously.

The doctor then gently took Yuna's hand and placed it on the stop where his hand was. "Feel right here."

Yuna waited patiently feeling nothing. But then after a few more seconds, she felt something move. "Ah…was that…did he just move?"

The doctor smiled.

"Oh. He kicked." Yuna said happily.

"Really? I wanna feel." Rikku said excitedly, placing her hand on Yuna's stomach.

"Luckily where the bullet struck you missed the baby thankfully." He then paused for a moment. "He's gonna be just find. And you too. Nothing to worry about."

Yuna began to cry. She couldn't be happier. Ryo was going to be just fine.

"You should be out of here by tomorrow night. In the mean time, try and get some rest." The doctor told her then left.

Yuna looked over at Rikku and stared at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Rikku asked, not feeling comfortable with Yuna staring at her with that look.

"I really blew things with Tidus, Rik. I mean…regardless if what Seymour told me is true or not…I still want Tidus here with me."

Rikku smiled. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey."

"What?" Yuna asked.

"You like him." She told her.

"Rikku!" Yuna shouted.

"You like him! You like him!" Rikku said spinning around in her chair. "Hmm possibly even love him, eh?"

"Don't push it cuz." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oooooookay fine."

After their conversation, Cid came back. They stayed for a bit longer then left for home while Yuna remained to rest.

* * *

Tidus lay on his bed that afternoon listening to music. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't understand why Yuna was so upset with him.

'_Just GO!'_

'_I don't want to talk to you. I might get hurt again.'_

'_I don't feel comfortable talking to you anymore.'_

Tidus sighed heavily. "Ohhhh why does Yuna have to be so complicated sometimes?"

Tidus stood up and left his room, walked downstairs and into the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of coke. He then sat down at the table and began to drink. While doing so, he noticed the mail sitting on the table. He skimmed through and found one addressed to him from Auron, his blitzball coach.

Tidus took another sip of his coke and began to read to letter. Apparently the Besaid Aurochs made it into the finals and has to attend the tournament in Luca in May.

"Finally some blitzball. Felt like ever since I last played…hmm…yet again…Seymour is also on the team too. But Wakka is too so I guess it won't be so bad." He said to himself. Once he finished his coke, Tidus returned to his room and lay back down on his bed. He checked his watch. 4:52pm. He spent half the day doing noting but sit around in his room after his visit to Yuna.

Just then his phone rang. Tidus leaned over his bed and grabbed it, holding it up against his ear.

"Hello?" Tidus began.

"Tidus! Its Rikku." Came her voice on the other line.

"Hey Rikku. How was your visit with Yuna? Hopefully better then mine."

"Yeah, yeah. It turns out that both Yuna and the baby are going to be just fine. They're letting Yunie out tomorrow night."

Tidus chuckled. "That's great news, thanks for telling me."

"No prob. Oh and by the way, Yunie wanted me to say that she was sorry about how she acted. Well she didn't EXACTLY tell me to tell you that but hey, I like to talk! Ha, ha. She likes you, yea know?" Rikku explained.

"Really?" Tidus asked.

"Uh huh. She told me about what Seymour told her and frankly I like, totally don't believe any of it-"

"Hold on, wait. Seymour was talking with her? When?" Tidus interrupted.

"Earlier today, just before you went up to see her." Rikku said.

"What did he say to her?"

Rikku then told the entire story of what Seymour and Yuna talked about. Tidus became furious.

"He's lying! That goddamn son of a sour shoopuf! And he didn't even find the gun! It was his!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! He threatened to kill me if I continued to stay with Yuna." Tidus explained. "He lied to Yuna making me the bad guy so HE could move in on Yuna."

"I have to tell Yuna right away. I'll call you back later, kay?"

"Okay. See yea." Tidus said as he hung up the phone.

**Meanwhile at the hospital…**

Yuna had carefully gotten out of bed and got dressed, taking all her things with her. Yuna's stomach ached terribly. She shouldn't have been up and walking around but she had to.

_I have to go to him…I just…I have to see Tidus…_ Yuna thought to herself.

She then walked out of her room and slowly made her way down the hall and out the building.

* * *

_That's strange…no answer…maybe she's sleeping_. Rikku thought as she placed her phone on the receiver after calling Yuna. Rikku then plopped down on the couch and began watching TV.

A few minutes later, the phone rang. Rikku reached over for the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" Rikku began.

"Hello? Is this Rikku? The cousin of miss Yuna?" A voice asked.

"Yes that's me. Who is this?"

"Yes. This is the doctor from the Besaid Hospital. I'm afraid to tell you that Yuna isn't in her room. In fact she is not in the building anymore. I was just calling to see if that maybe you took her home from your last visit."

"No. She should be there. Why isn't she there? Where is she?" Rikku asked.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand there you have it. Ahem, yes, well. You all probably know where Yuna is going, right? And if you don't theeeeeeen, I guess you'll just find out in the next chapter. Trust me people; you don't want to miss the next chapter. Ha, ha. Anywho, don't forget to review and I'll have the next chapter up a.s.a.p. 


	16. Feelings

Feelings are about to explode. Love will be revealed. Anger will turn calm. Sadness to joy. Everyone's hearts will be touched.

* * *

**Sunday February 13th  
****5:34pm; later that day**

"Thanks for coming over guys." Rikku began opening her door.

"No prob, ya?" Wakka replied as he and Lulu entered.

"So why did you rush us over all of a sudden?" Lulu asked.

"Yunie's missing." Rikku told the two.

"Missing?" Wakka asked.

"The doctor called and said that Yunie left the hospital. No one has seen her since."

"How long has see been missing for?" Lulu asked.

"I don't know a few hours at least." Rikku replied crossing her arms worriedly.

"Well we should go look for her ya? There are only so many places she could be on Besaid." Wakka suggested.

"Do you think Tidus knows anything?" Asked Lulu.

"Always a possibly but I highly doubt it. He would have called us if he knew anything." Rikku told her.

"True. Well in any case let's drive around and see if we can find her." Wakka said.

"Okay." Replied Rikku. "But guys, don't let my dad find out Yunie, okay?"

Lulu smiled taking Wakka's hand. "Okay."

And with that, the three left the house in search for Yuna.

* * *

Tidus lay on his bed scanning through the channels on his television. Oh now he hated Sundays. There really wasn't much to watch.

"The great Blitzball tournament that was held last week was an amazing win for the Guado Glories who won 9-3 against the Kilika Beasts…"

"Luca, Kilika, and Besaid show expect showers tonight as well Guadosalam and the thunder plains…"

"The new sound has hit Spira as the new upcoming singer Jade has set the release date of her new album to hit stores in early March…"

Tidus turned off his TV. He was thinking of maybe going over to Wakka's but he then looked out his window to see it raining like the forecast said it would. Just his luck. But then again it was just rain.

Tidus then stood up and left his room, making his way downstairs. He peeked over into the living room to see his father not there.

_Jecht and I haven't actually talked to each other ever since I told him about Yuna…I wish he wasn't so hard all the time. Ryo could use a caring grandfather once he's born._ Tidus thought to himself. But no matter how hard he would think of himself, Jecht wasn't the type to change his ways. He would always be rude and uncouth.

Tidus shook his head, trying not to think of his father. He then grabbed his coat and car keys and left.

* * *

"Ooooo where could she be?" Rikku asked looking out the window of Wakka's car.

"I highly doubt Yuna would be walking around in the rain. Maybe she went into a store for a while to wait it off." Lulu suggested.

"Nuh uh. Yunie would walk in the rain. She might be going home?" Rikku replied.

"Well let's just keep on driving around, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Okay. I hope we find her soon tho."

* * *

Tidus dialed Wakka's number on his cell phone but there was no answer.

"Wonder where he could be?" He asked himself.

He mostly figured he was at either two places. Out with Lulu. Or practicing blitzball. He then looked at the time on the radio. 6:17pm.

So without any luck, Tidus decided to drive on back home.

6:30. Upon arriving home, he saw a lone girl sitting at the bus bench across the street from his house. He parked his car in the driveway and got out of his car to see the girl stand up from the bench. Her head was tilted down. But by just looking at her, Tidus instantly knew who it was.

"…Yuna?" He asked himself. _Why is she here?_

"Yuna?" He called out to her.

Yuna looked up to see Tidus running across the street and over to her.

"Yuna what are you doing here? You should be resting in the hospital." Tidus began. He saw her crying, tears escape her tired eyes. Her clothes and hair were drenched with water. "What's wrong?"

Yuna looked up at him saddened. "Tidus, I'm sorry…I'm sorry for…everything…"

Tidus gazed into her troubled eyes. "Yuna…-"

"I'm sorry about today when I yelled at you…" Yuna interrupted. "I just—" But Yuna couldn't continue on for fear of more tears to fall.

"Yuna you don't have to apologize to me." He told her with concern. "Its not your fault. Nothing was. Okay?"

"…Tidus…why…are you always like that?" She asked not daring to look at him in the eyes.

"Like what?"

"So understanding like nothing bothers you…no matter how much I yell and fight with you…you always forgive me."

"I know it's not your fault. And I just…don't want to fight anymore."

"Thank you Tidus." Yuna wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes. "…I love you…" She softly mumbled.

"What?" Asked Tidus.

She held him tighter. "I love you Tidus."

Tidus was surprised by her words. He thought that he would never hear those words from her. But he had and he was more then pleased. It was all he wanted all that he could dream about. He then wrapped his arms around Yuna. "…I love you too Yuna. Now and always."

Yuna smiled reopening her eyes. They then pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes. Tidus lifted his hand and wiped her tears away from her eyes and smiled at her, shyly leaning in closer to her.

Yuna then placed her hand on his cheek and they met in a gentle warm kiss filled with ease. Tidus wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, which made it become more passionate and deep. Even though the two went through enormous changes and fights throughout the months, both wanted nothing more then each other, admitting their feelings and knowing that whatever they would have to face in the months to come, that they would be facing them together.

Afterwards they pulled apart and gazed upon one another.

"Look Yuna…not that I'm complaining but its pretty cold out and you drenched. Why don't you come in my place to dry up before you get sick?" Tidus asked.

Yuna held his hand and smiled pleasantly at him. "That'd be nice."

* * *

Tidus handed Yuna a shirt. "Its my blitzball jersey. It might be a little big on you but it'll due for now."

Yuna accepted. "Thanks." They then stood there in silence looking at each other. "Umm."

"Oh right." Tidus then left the room while Yuna changed.

"You know…" Tidus began standing outside his bedroom door. "Maybe I should call Rikku. Just to make sure she knows you're okay."

After a few seconds Yuna came out wearing Tidus' big blitzball jersey. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey not bad."

Yuna chuckled. "You think?"

"Yeah." He said cheerfully.

Yuna then leaned in and quickly kissed Tidus softly causing him to blush. She then walked back into Tidus' room. He followed behind her.

Yuna sat on Tidus' bed and leaned against the backboard. Tidus walked over and sat down beside Yuna, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Think we should call Rikku before she has a heart attack about you missing?" Asked Tidus, just suggesting the thought to her.

Yuna wrapped her arm around his chest and closed her eyes. "Just…a little longer…"

Tidus placed his hand on Yuna's stomach. He was more then thrilled knowing that the baby was all right. He couldn't bear to think about what he'd do without Yuna and Ryo.

Ryo…his—they're baby…he is so close yet…untouchable…

* * *

"OOOooooo I give up! We can't find her anywhere. Maybe we should just go back to my place and tell Cid…" Rikku said slouching in the backseat chair of Wakka's car.

"Are you sure 'bout that Rik?" Wakka asked still continuing to drive around.

"We could always call Seymour or Tidus to see if they have seen Yuna." Lulu suggested.

"If they knew, don't you think they would have called?" Rikku told Lulu.

Lulu shrugged her shoulders. "How should I know?"

Just then Wakka's cell phone rang. He grabbed it out of his coat pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Who is it? Is it Yuuuuuuuunie?" Rikku asked.

Wakka flapped his hand in front of Rikku. "Yeah hey buddy. I'm just driving around with Lu and Rikku."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakka!" Rikku squealed.

"Really now? Okay we'll be right over." Wakka said hanging up and turning the car around.

"So who was it?" Lulu asked calmly.

"Tidus." Wakka replied. He then looked at Rikku through the rearview mirror. "Yuna is at his house and she's fine."

Rikku plopped down in her chair. "Oh thank Yevon."

Tidus hung up his phone and looked over to see Yuna peacefully sleeping in his arms. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Upon doing so, Yuna woke up and smiled peacefully at Tidus.

"Rikku is on her way over." He told her.

"I want to stay with you." She said cuddling with Tidus.

"I do too. But my father is going to be home soon. And he's not really the enthusiastic type to see a girl in my bed with me."

Yuna giggled. "Is that so?"

Tidus smiled down on her. "Yup."

"Okay then." She told him.

They cuddled with each other on the bed in a comfortable silence. Yuna, closing her eyes and relaxing in Tidus' strong embrace, until moments later from downstairs, the two of them heard the door open and that they could hear Rikku calling out Yuna's name.

"She's here." Tidus began getting up and off his bed. Yuna followed. He then walked over to his door.

"………Tidus…?" Yuna began softly calling out his name.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"……Don't tell Rikku. At least…not now."

Tidus smiled and nodded his head. Yuna smiled, walking up to him and placing a peck on his lips then left, walking downstairs where she and Tidus met up with the worried Rikku, Wakka and Lulu.

* * *

Soooooooooooo, that's the chapter for yea all. Hey look, I didn't leave with a cliffy. Lol. So I hoped you all liked this chapter and are all happy that Tidus and Yuna hooked up FINALLY. So will it last? What is Seymour's input in all of this? When will Rikku and the others find out? Keep reading to find out. 


	17. Secrets Revealed

**Monday, February 14;  
8:32am; Period 1**

"Maybe you should just let it go now Seymour." Graav began.

"Yeah I agree with Graav on this one. You've been trying to get her since September." Bickson said.

Seymour sat in the back of the classroom with Bickson and Graav watching as all the students entering the classroom. "Boys you just don't get it. I'm determined to get her." He paused for a moment. "I've always been there for Yuna. I've seduced her, took her out on dates, laughed along with her, I even snuck up into her hospital room to see her. I care about her. What more does she want?"

"She doesn't want anything more Seymour." Bickson replied. "All she wants is Tidus."

Seymour looked up to see that very same person. Tidus walked in smiling with Rikku and Wakka as they took their seats in the front of the class. "No."

"No what?" Graav asked.

Seymour smiled. "I can't. I won't. I will not allow myself to be beaten by that…that… fruitcake!"

"Now you're just becoming obsessed." Bickson told him chuckling.

"Exactly." Seymour finished.

**Monday. March 14;  
One Month Later**

"So Yuna, when are we exactly planning on telling everyone about…umm us?" Tidus asked as the two left class and headed for the cafeteria for lunch.

"I don't know. How do you think everyone will react?" Yuna replied asking.

"I think that everyone will be happy for us. I mean, they'd like it a lot better then seeing us fight and argue all the time."

Yuna chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. So…when do you want to tell them?"

"Whenever you're ready." Tidus replied happily as they took a seat down together at a table and pulled out they're lunches.

Yuna sighed. "Tidus, the baby will be born two months from now. Its not that far away, you know? And we still haven't done any planning whatsoever."

"I know, you're right. We really have to start planning everything out. How about you're place today after school?"

Yuna nodded her head. "Okay." She then paused for a moment. "So I heard about that Blitzball tournament in May. You'll be going to Luca, for how long?"

Tidus took a sip of his water. "Its only for 5 days." He looked over at Yuna to see her stare down at her stomach nervously. "Hey." He began softly placing his hand over hers. "I'll be here when the baby is born. I promise, okay?"

Yuna looked up at him with a relieved smile. "I wouldn't know what I'd so if you wouldn't be there with me on that day."

Tidus smiled cheerfully at her. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

_I hope that everything will turn out okay. Its already mid way through March and the baby is expected late May. I never really told Tidus this before cuz I don't want to worry him but…thinking about having this baby really frightens me. I don't know if I'm ready. But then I'd always see that contented look in his eyes, which makes me feel sheltered, comfortable…it then makes me realize that I know that having this baby won't be easy. But I have Tidus by my side, and he'll always be there for the both of us. _Yuna thought as she finished up her lunch.

"Hey guys!" Came Rikku's loud overexcited voice from across the cafeteria. She then joined the two at the table.

"Hi Rik." Tidus began as he took a sip of his water.

"Argh I hate Mondays, everyone is always so tired and boring. No fun for me." She took a bite of a chocolate muffin she had purchased earlier. "So—hey, wait a minute. Since when have the two of you began to eat lunch together _alone_?"

Yuna and Tidus looked at each other embarrassingly then back at Rikku.

"Well you know, everyone else wasn't here with us today so we decided to start without them since we were hungry." Tidus told her cleverly.

Yuna smiled going along with it. "Yeah."

Rikku stared at them suspiciously. "Well…okay then, I guess that makes sense."

Soon after the bell went off.

"Well." Tidus began standing up. "I'm off to my next classes. I'll see you girls around." He waved then walked off.

Rikku and Yuna stood up a few seconds later and began to walk off together.

"You seem awfully happy lately Yunie. If I recall you haven't mentioned anything bad that's been going on lately with you and Tidus."

"Well that's because we seem to be getting along now." Yuna looked over at Rikku. "There isn't much time left before the baby is born. To tell the truth, we really don't have any time to argue with each other."

"Well that's always good to know. "Little Ryo needs good supporting parents for when he's born and for when he's growing up."

"You said it." Yuna finished with a nod.

* * *

Seymour walked back and forth as all the Blitzers gathered in the sphere for practice.

_Hmm…Tidus and Yuna together…makes me sick just to even think about it._ He began to think to himself. _What does she in him? Especially when there is a guy like me around to care for her. Heh. Tidus is going to be crying more then that baby once it comes. Ha, ha, what a fruitcake. But I'm not going to give up._ _I'll_ _prove to Yuna that I'm the better pick._

Tidus then entered the blitzball gym and looked over to see Seymour staring at him. But what had surprised him was when he had quickly looked away from him. _Okay, that was weird. He usually gives me a life threatening death glare of some sort. But just now, he gave me nothing. Hmm, maybe he's finally given up?_

Seymour blew on his whistle. "Okay everyone, assemble!" He waited until all the team members climbed out of the pool and walked over to him. "Now then. Coach is busy for the day so I'll be taking over. The tournament is in the beginning of May. I shouldn't have to tell you twice but until the day comes when we leave for Luca, I want you all to train hard. If any one of you screws up, I have no objection to cut you and have you replaced with some former Blitzers I know."

Tidus stood there listening to him continue on. _Is winning everything all this guy thinks of? Wanting to win the tournament, winning over Yuna's heart, doing everything in his power to take me down…is this guy for real? _

"Tidus?" Came his loud voice.

Tidus snapped out of his thought and looked over at Seymour. "Yeah, what?"

Seymour walked up to him, his eyes glistering with rage. "I'm repositioning you to defense."

"What?" Tidus exclaimed. "What the hell—I'm better at the front lines as an offensive player! Like…argh! Defense?"

"If you don't like it, feel free to leave the team." He spoke, his voice soft. Seymour then turned around and blew his whistle. "Everyone in the sphere!"

Tidus stood there with his arms crossed until Wakka came up. "Defense, eh? What is Seymour planning?"

"Hmpt!" Tidus hissed. "He's just trying to get back at me cuz he can't get Yuna. Geez how low can that guy get?"

"Shuyin." Wakka and Tidus heard Seymour call. They saw Shuyin walk over to him.

"Yeah huh?" He asked.

"You're going to be in the front lines taking Tidus' place from now on. I expect to see lots of aggression as an offensive player from you."

"Got it."

"Argh, can you believe that?" Tidus asked Wakka. "Giving my position to him."

"Well Shuyin is a pretty good player." Wakka said.

"Whatever." Frankly, Tidus was too pissed off to argue with Wakka. Tidus knew that Seymour was trying all he could to bring him down so that he could get Yuna. But Tidus wasn't the type to be beaten by someone like him.

"Come on people! We got 52 minutes before class is over!" Seymour shouted.

"Might as well jump in too, ya?" Wakka asked Tidus as he took off his shirt and pants, revealing his shorts.

"…Yeah okay." He replied. _If Seymour wants to fight with fire, then so will I. After all, I'm not giving up on Yuna either. And I will not see her in HIS arms. Not now, not ever.

* * *

_

The end of the day soon came and Yuna found herself walking down the hall, approaching her locker and opening it, organizing all her books. _It'll be the first time that Cid will see Tidus once he comes over…I wonder what he'll say? I hope nothing too drastic. If we explain our situation to him respectively, I'm sure he'll understand. At least…I hope he will._

"Yuna!" Came Tidus' voice from down the hall.

She turned her head and saw him approach.

"Sorry I'm late. Has a little difficulty with Blitz class." He told her.

Yuna closed her locker. "It's alright. I just finished up here anyways. You're right on time."

Tidus smiled cheerfully. "That's good. I wouldn't want to make a bad impression and make you wait for me."

Yuna giggled. "I wouldn't mind, really." She leaned in closer and began to kiss him. Oh how she longed to finally kiss him again after such a long time. Ever since they had shared that kiss outside Tidus' house that night, all she wanted to do was to be with him and make things work for the both of them. And Yuna was pretty sure that Tidus felt the same as her.

"OH…MY………YEVON!" The voice of Rikku interrupted.

Yuna and Tidus pulled away from each other and turn they're heads to see Rikku, Lulu, Lenne, and Wakka all standing there with their mouths opened, not fully believing that what they were seeing was real or just they're imagination.

"Uh oh…" Tidus trailed off softly. He smiled nervously at his friends. "Uhh…hey guys…umm…how long we're you standing there?"

"Long enough!" Rikku blurted out.

Tidus looked back over at Yuna to see that she wasn't as surprised as he was. "Uhh, well you see…ah man…" Tidus trailed off once again.

"Would it be too much asking what is going on here?" Lenne asked.

"Well…to tell the truth we really didn't want you guys to find out this way but—" Yuna continued.

"—Yuna and I are in love!" Tidus interrupted. He felt is heart skip a beat and felt like he was going to pass out cuz even though he had just told them the truth, the expressions on they're faces didn't change. He then took a deep breath. Hey come on now, all he was doing was telling his friends about the relationship he was sharing with Yuna. He had to be more headstrong about these things and take matters into his own hands.

"…………………………What?" Lulu asking not fully sure she heard him correctly.

Tidus held Yuna's hand and smiled at the four before him and Yuna. "Yuna and I have put aside our differences and decided to be together now."

Wakka crossed his arms over his chest. "And how long has this been going on?"

Yuna shyly dripped her head and stared at the floor. "Um…A month now…"

"And you never told us?" Lulu asked.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted. "You should have told us! Why didn't you?"

"We honestly didn't know how you guys would react." She replied.

"Uh—well—better then this way!" Rikku said.

"Come on guys, give us a break. Yuna and I are trying here and we really don't want all of you to be like this. Can't you at least be happy for us?" Tidus asked them.

"It's not that Tidus." Lenne began. "We are happy for the two of you to finally stop fighting with each other. It's just that…well…"

"You should have told us." Lulu finished.

"Well we wanted to see how well it'd work out for us before we told everyone." He told them.

Everyone then stood around, pondering in thought about everything that had just gone on in the past 5 minutes.

"Well, we really can't talk about this right now. Tidus and I are going to talk with uncle Cid right now and it'd be really good for us if we weren't late." Yuna told them. "We'll see you later." And with that, she picked up her backpack and walked away with Tidus, hand in hand.

"…Well……what are we suppose to do now?" Wakka asked.

"There's really nothing we can do but to support them." Lenne replied. "I mean, this is what we wanted for them anyways, right?"

"That's true." Rikku replied. She then chuckled. "I just can't believe that they kept this a secret all this time. Yunie…you're a tricky one."

* * *

"Uncle Cid, I'm home!" Yuna called out.

Cid came walking through the hallway and approached the two. "Hello Yuna." He then looked over at the boy. "So this is the father?"

"Yes." Yuna simply replied softly.

Cid chuckled. "You got guts for sticking around this whole time. I like that."

Tidus smiled. "Thank you sir."

"Well come in, come in, we've got lots to talk about." Cid told the two pushing them into the living room to sit down.

* * *

Hey I finally updated! Hahaha. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the long wait. Stick around to find out what will happen next. Will Tidus survive 'the talk' with Cid? What is Seymour exactly planning? And what is going on with Tidus' father Jecht? All this and more to be revealed in the next chapter. 


	18. When Disasters Come Together

**Monday. March 14;  
After School; Yuna's House**

"Uncle Cid, I'm home!" Yuna called out.

Cid came walking through the hallway and approached the two. "Hello Yuna." He then looked over at the boy. "So this is the father?"

"Yes." Yuna simply replied softly.

Cid chuckled. "You got guts for sticking around this whole time. I like that."

Tidus smiled. "Thank you sir."

"Well come in, come in, we've got lots to talk about." Cid told the two pushing them into the living room to sit down. "Yes Tidus, I remember you now. We met at the hospital briefly last month." He stared at him. "Well I'm a busy man so I only have so much time for us to talk. So let's just cut to the chase…"

"Well sir if I may…" Tidus began. "Yuna and I have been through a lot these past months, it wasn't the least bit easy. But I would just like to tell you that I don't plan on walking away from all of this. I'm going to be here. For Yuna, for the baby, I'm going to be there every step of the way."

"Hmm." Cid pondered. "That's awfully courteous of you boy." He paused for a moment. "But there's more to it then just sticking around. Raising a baby is a lot of hard work and responsibility in which I know the both of you are not the least bit ready to do. You don't have anything to back you up or help you. What do you plan on doing?"

"Uhh…" Tidus trailed off awkwardly looking over at Yuna. "Well you see…"

"I'm right, aren't I?" Cid asked.

Tidus looked at him not knowing what to say.

"…Uncle Cid…" Yuna began to try to reason with him. "We both understand what you're saying. I'll even admit that I'm not ready to have a baby. I was never expecting that I would be having one so early in my life…but I am. Both Tidus and I are having a baby and we will carry out the responsibility."

"But Yuna—"

"I know it will be hard, please uncle just listen to what I have to say." She looked at Tidus then back at Cid. "I don't want to be in this alone. I could really use your support in this since my parents have past. You and Rikku are all the family I have left and I want you to be by our side." Yuna finished. "…Please…"

Cid sighed and shook his head. "Yuna…I…I can't allow you and Tidus to have this baby once it's born."

Both Yuna and Tidus' heads shot up at him shockingly.

"What?" Yuna asked not believing what she just heard.

"What do you mean you won't allow us?" Tidus snapped almost angrily.

"Once the baby is born, it'll be signed up for adoption." Cid told the two.

Yuna sat there in a daze, tears almost escaping her eyes. "But…"

"Look Cid, we already told you that we're going to take respon—"

"The two of you can't raise this child!" Cid shouted shutting Tidus up. "The two of you are too young! You think that's its all fun and games to have a child, well its not! You have no plans for when it's born! Where will the two of you live? Do you have a job? Will you even be able to support the child? Huh? Well?"

Tidus was about to speak but trembled for he didn't know what to say. Yuna was speechless, heartbroken even. Both were at a loss for words.

Cid then stood up. "My decision is final." He then walked out of the room and downstairs into the basement where his office was.

Tidus and Yuna sat there silently for they didn't even know what to say to each other.

"Dammit." He cursed standing up and walking around the room frustrated.

Tears streamed down Yuna's face. "…He's right…"

Tidus looked over towards her.

Yuna lifted her head and stared at Tidus with watery eyes. "…We can't raise this child."

Tidus crossed his arms over his chest. "So that's it then? You're just gonna give up?"

"Well what can we do Tidus?" She shouted. "Cid is only looking out for us in his best interest. He's right and you know it!"

"Well at least I'm not going to give up!" Tidus shouted back.

Yuna turned her head away from him painfully without replying.

"We've been through too much to give up now." He paused looking over at her. "How could you go on living if you were to give up your child like this?"

Yuna closed her eyes, continuously crying without reply.

"I know that I would regret it until the day I die if I couldn't see my child grow up. It'd just be wrong to let our baby go like this."

Yuna reopened her eyes and looked at him. "…Then what are we to do?"

Tidus walked up to Yuna and sat down besides her, holding her hands. "I'm going to do all I can to ensure we can keep our baby…okay? I'll get a well paying job, I'll find us a place to stay, I'll support and take care of you…both of you…and everything will be okay in the end. I promise." He stroked her hair gently while gazing into her eyes.

"Tidus…"

"Just give me some time, okay? I'll have everything ready for when the baby arrives. And when he does, and you hold him in your arms for the very first time, you'll know that everything will be okay and that he will always remain your little boy."

Yuna smiled at him, crying. "……Thank you Tidus…I…I love you so much."

Tidus embraced with her. "I'll always be here you, okay? Don't you ever forget that."

As the two held each other in their arms for comfort, without knowing, Cid was listening in on them the whole time form the other room. He shook his head with a smile. _Prove me wrong Tidus. Show me what kind of man you really are_, he thought before walking off to the basement.

* * *

Later that day, Tidus returned home. As he entered the door, Jecht looked up from the couch to see him enter.

"Tidus." Jecht began, standing up and walking over to his son who was taking off his shoes.

"Not now. I don't have time to talk…" Tidus looked up at his father with a disappointed expression. "…with _you_."

Tidus walked past his father and into the kitchen where he opened the fridge to get a drink. Jecht shook his head with a disgruntled sigh then followed Tidus into the kitchen. "I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Tidus snapped angrily. "Look I don't have time for your nagging or complaining about how I ruined you're life, okay? I have work to do."

Jecht crossed his arms. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. I have to find a job, a place of my own, you know, take responsibility for my actions with Yuna. And I only have two months so leave it at that so just do us both a favor and just go back to your drinking and Blitzball watching."

"Tidus…" Jecht began hesitantly. "Look, would you just listen to me for a minute?"

Tidus stood there staring at him. "Uh huh?"

"I uh…I have been doing a lot of thinking lately about all of this with you and Yuna having a baby and well…I've…I've decided I want to help you out."

Tidus' angered expression softened awkwardly. "You want to what?"

Jecht walked up closer to Tidus. "I uh…want to apologize. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I guess…when you told me you were going to be a father, I panicked. But I know you can use all the support you can get and I just want to let you know that I'll be there for you when you need me."

Tidus raised his eyebrows surprisingly. "Wow…I uh…can't say that I was expecting that. Gee…thanks I guess." He chuckled.

"Tidus." He began seriously. "I was never there for you while you were growing up. I guess I gave up after your mother past away. But now I want to be there for you. Heck, you're going to be a father soon. This is one of the most important moments of your life." Jecht smiled at him. "I'm real proud of you."

Tidus nodded his head with a friendly smile. "It really means a lot to me to hear that from you…dad."

"So…now that we're on good terms again…" Jecht started fresh. "How about I help ya out in lookin' for that job?"

Tidus chuckled. "Yeah, that'd be great."

**Friday. March 1;  
12:36pm; Lunch**

It was a long and stressful for Tidus and Yuna after what Cid had told them. But they wouldn't give up. They had to prove Cid wrong.

Tidus walked into the cafeteria and took a seat down at one of the tables with Wakka. He browsed through the newspaper.

"These just won't due…" He began.

Wakka took a sip of his coke. "Still looking for a job?"

"Yeah." Tidus replied tiredly. "I have to find one soon or else."

"Maybe Cid is just trying to scare you?" Wakka suggested. "I mean like…he wouldn't really do that…"

"I don't want to take that chance Wakka. I have to get all this stuff organized and ready for when the baby is born. It doesn't really leave me a lot of time."

"I know." Wakka paused. "Well just to let you know, I'll be there to help you out. We're buddies till the end."

"Thanks Wakka, I knew I could always count on you."

Soon after, Lenne and Shuyin came walking over and sat down with Tidus and Wakka.

"Hey guys." Lenne began.

Wakka nodded his head smiling while Tidus was occupied with the newspaper. "Still working hard on trying to find a job, Tidus?"

"Yeah. I have a few in mind but they're only part time."

"Well you can apply to those for now since we're in school. Go for a full time job for the summer." Lenne suggested.

"Yeah, that might be best."

"I can get you a job." Shuyin began.

Tidus looked up and over at him. "Oh? What kind of job?"

"After school Blitzball instructor for the elementary schools. Hours 3 to 8. Pays 10 gil per hour, 50 gil a day. Weekends 11am to 8pm. 100 gil per day. So by the end of the week you'll have 150 gil. Easy money." He paused for a moment taking a sip of his drink. "I can get you in if you like."

"Really? That kind of job would be great."

"Good. I can sign you up for tomorrow."

"You run the program?" Tidus asked curiously.

"You bet."

Tidus smiled, nodding his head.

* * *

After school, Wakka was found by his locker taking out his books to do his homework when Seymour came walking up beside him. "There you are squirt. Where were you at practice today? You are one of the main players after all."

"Sorry Seymour. Busy, ya? I had an important test today."

"Right. Whatever. Listen, I got the forms for the Blitz tournament in May. I'll leave it up to you to give them out to the other players. Also be here after school with you're little fruitcake friend tomorrow. Important business."

Wakka closed his locker. "Yeah sure—wait—tomorrow? Uh, Tidus is busy tomorrow. We wouldn't be able to make it."

Seymour looked over and gave him an irritated look in his eyes. "And why is that?"

"He's busy with Shuyin who is helping him out in getting a job." Wakka simply told him. "That's all there is too it."

"And why would the fruitcake boy need a job? Or does this have something to do with his little baby?"

"What's it to you?" Wakka asked.

"If I don't see you two there tomorrow, I don't have any objection in kicking you off the team."

"Stop trying to scare us Seymour. You have no one to replace us. You wouldn't be able to go to your tournament."

"Are you trying to taunt me?" He crossed his arms. "Well tell me his reason why he won't be able to come tomorrow and I just might keep his position for him."

"All he's doing is getting a job tomorrow. Geez, can't you just leave it like that?"

"Why is he getting a job?"

"Ah gee…I don't know…to earn some money maybe?" Wakka replied sarcastically.

"Earn money for what?"

Wakka looked away without replying.

"Wakka." He grabbed his shirt tightly yanking him closer. "If you don't tell me what exactly is going on, I'll make sure you'll never get that Blitzball Scholarship that you're trying to badly to get."

Wakka looked at him nervously. _Could he really do that?

* * *

_

Another chapter complete for all my fans out there! Hoped you enjoy. As the story is coming to an end, keep a watch out for the final chapters!


	19. Luca Blitz Tournament

**Friday. May 12th**

**3:45pm; Tidus and Yuna's Apartment**

As the months continued on, things were not all what they seemed. Tidus had gotten the job that Shuyin had offered him and was doing extremely well. With the money that was made had bought a two-room apartment complete with furniture for him and Yuna and for when the baby was to arrive.

Speaking of the baby, it was due in two weeks. Since so close to the delivery, Yuna had taken the last month of school at home since she was unable to attend on a regular basis in her condition.

"Okay so I'll be gone for 5 days. I baby isn't due for at least another 14 days so I'll be back in no time." Tidus began as he packed up his things to head to Luca for he Blitzball tournament.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Yuna replied watching him.

"You have my hotel number in case of emergencies, right?"

"Yes, yes, don't worry Tidus. You'll only be gone for a couple of days. I think I can manage without you for a bit." She chuckled.

"Okay." He then zipped up his luggage and looked back over at Yuna. "Well I'm off then."

"Do your best." She replied giving his a hug. "We'll be watching."

Just then there came a loud car horn beep from outside. Tidus pulled away from Yuna and walked over to the balcony and looked down to see Wakka waiting for him in his car. "Yo Tidus, hurry up, ya? We're gonna be late!"

"Be right down!" He then returned inside and grabbed his bag. "I'll call you as soon as I get to the hotel."

"Okay. Have a safe trip."

Tidus then kissed her goodbye then left. Yuna remained as she sat on their couch and began to flip through the T.V until the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Yuna asked.

"Hey Yunie!" Came Rikku's overly excited voice. "Lenne and I are just happen to be in the area. You mind if we stop by?"

"Of course. Tidus just left so I could use some company."

"You got it! Be right there!"

* * *

"Took ya long enough." Wakka complained as Tidus threw his bag in the back seat and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure I had everything." Tidus replied.

"We're going to Luca for 5 days for a blitz tournament. They're giving us the uniforms there. What could you have brought with you besides clothes?"

"Well you know, stuff." Tidus sweat dropped.

"So it looks like you and Yuna living together is going well. Excited about your little bundle of joy coming soon?"

"Can't wait. I feel so excited yet scared in case I might screw up."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Wakka laughed. "Nah, you'll make a great dad."

"You think?" Tidus asked looking over at Wakka.

"Sure. You did well up to this point. Besides, if ya screwed up now, just think of what Cid would do to ya. I'm surprised that he even let Yuna move in with you."

"I know that he is just testing me. So far it looks good. I mean, I have a good job, a place for Yuna and the baby and most of all, Yuna is happy. What more could Cid expect from me besides my parenting skills for once the baby is born? Other than that I can't think of anything else."

"Hmmm…I think I might know." Wakka thought.

"Oh, you do, eh? Care to share?"

"Marriage." Wakka replied as he continued to drive down to the port.

"Ehh, oh yeah. That."

"I'm sure he expects you and Yuna to tie the knot, don't ya think so? I'm sure you've thought about it."

"I have…" He trailed off oddly. "I would love to marry Yuna."

"Well what's stopping ya?"

"Do you think that is what she wants? I mean…what if she says no?"

"Well why would she say no? Dude, she is having your child, she fell in love with you, she moved in with you. Can't you tell? Everything up to now is crying out for marriage. She's waiting. And you better ask her before she delivers that baby." Wakka explained.

"…Alright then. I'll do it."

"You serious?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah. I mean, you say she is ready and I know that I am." He then chuckled. "I'll ask her when we get back from Luca."

"Looks like my best pal is finally a man."

* * *

"Wow, I still can't believe that you're going to be having a baby, Yunie!" Rikku began as she and Lenne sat on her couch with her.

"And so soon too. Are you nervous?" Lenne asked.

"You know, I was at first but now not so much." Yuna replied taking a sip of water.

"And how you been doing with contractions?" Lenne asked.

"There off and on, nothing major."

"Ha, ha, its like the baby is trying not to make you uncomfortable. Like it doesn't want to come out."

"Well he better come out soon, it's been the hardest 9 months of my life." Yuna teased.

* * *

As the days slowly went by, Tidus was bored out of his mind lying on his bed of his hotel room.

"Don't be so lazy Tidus. Our first game of the tournament is in a few hours. If we win it, we'll be in the finals. From there, only two more games and we'll be the champs. Three games is all it takes."

"Don't worry, I'll be fully energized for the game." Tidus sat up. "While I was out in the town yesterday, I picked something up for Yuna."

Oh?" Wakka asked walking over to his bed. "And what could we have here."

Tidus took it out of his pocket and revealed the shiny piece of jewellery. "An engagement ring."

"So you're really going through this, eh?" Wakka asked smiling. "She'll love it, ya?"

"I hope so. I feel really good about this, you know?"

"Well I bet you do. Yuna is a sweet girl." He then paused as Tidus placed it back in his pocket. "Well, I say we head down to the pool for some warm-ups. Seymour will complain if all we do is hang in our hotel room."

"Yeah, I guess. Geez, that guy really has to lighten up."

* * *

"Hurry up guys, the Besaid Aurochs are up playing next!" Yuna called the others from the living room. Rikku, Lulu and Lenne then all joined with Yuna with a bowl of popcorn.

"Hope we didn't miss anything yet." Lenne replied excitedly. "Its so exciting that we'll see the guys on TV."

"Welcome to this year's High School blitz tournament being held here in Luca. High School blitz teams from all over Spira have come to play their hearts out for the chance of getting Blitzball scholarship programs for College and University. Our next two teams, The Besaid Aurochs against the Kilika Beasts. Truly an exciting moment, let the game begin!" The announcer announced.

The two teams then came out and began to play.

Yuna and the girls sat there eating popcorn watching the game. "I hope they win. They've been practicing for months."

"Well let's just hope that they don't screw up." Lulu joked calmly.

Just then, Yuna felt a light kick within her. "Oh." She softly groaned placing her hands on her stomach.

Rikku turned her head over at her cousin. "Another contraction?"

"Yeah, just a small one." She replied with a smile. After calming, down she resumed the game but then came another kick—more aggressive then the first. "Ah."

"Wow, two contractions in the last 5 seconds—that's a record, Yunie!" Rikku teased.

But Yuna couldn't even pay attention to what she had just said seeing that the pain was getting worse. She squinted her eyes to try and endure as much as she could without scream.

"…Yunie, you okay?" Rikku asked, seeing that her cousin was indeed in pain.

"…Ah…Rikku…" Yuna looked over at her with worried eyes. "I think my water just broke…"

"What? But--no, no, no, no, no! It's too early though!" She panicked, standing up and walking back and forth.

"Come on girls, we have to get Yuna to the hospital." Paine spoke helping Yuna up from the couch. "You, Rikku. Get a hold of Tidus as soon as possible and tell him to get his ass back here."

"……" Rikku sweat dropped. "Have you not realized that he is on the television screen at this very moment?"

"I'll go get some things from your room Yuna." Lenne helped out, rushing to get some baby things.

"Well call him after the game or call the coach and leave a message—anything! Use your head blondie." She then walked Yuna to the door and helped her slip her shoes on. "Oh and call Cid too. I'm sure he'll want to be at the hospital too."

"Okay I got all your things, Yuna." Lenne ran back into the main room. "Okay, let's get you to the hospital to have a baby!"

"Rikku you stay here and get a hold of Tidus and Cid. We'll call you on progress status later today." Lulu told her.

"What—but—I wanna come too!"

"You can come later." Lulu finished, walking out of the apartment with Lenne and Yuna.

Rikku plopped down on the couch and sighed. "…Poopie…" She then picked up the phone and began to make calls.

* * *

"Alright, we've reached the half time. Tied with 2-2, let's take a short 10 minute break for our players." The announcer spoke.

The two teams made their way our of the sphere pool and into the locker rooms.

"Isn't Seymour ever gonna join us in the pool?" Wakka asked. "All he's doing is watching us get our asses kicked. And if we lose this game, he's gonna be the one to kick our asses."

"Well, I don't know, he is the coach." Tidus replied drying himself off. "Go talk to him then."

"Oh, I will." Wakka replied walking off to where he was. Finally after a few minutes, he found him in the Besaid Aurochs office sitting in the big chair behind the desk watching the game on the television screen.

Wakka was then going to barge in, when he heard the phone ring and he picked it up.

"Hello? Seymour here." He began. "Oh, Rikku, how lovely for you to call me. Looking for a date for prom?" Seymour teased.

Wakka continued to listen. It was no doubt that same Rikku that he knew.

"Really? Yuna is going into labour early? Well isn't that…nice."

He had to make a silent gasp so that Seymour wouldn't hear but the news was without a doubt striking to him.

"Well you do know that he is in the middle of game right now. But I guess it's…really important for Yuna to have the father of her child with her during the birth. Okay then Rikku, I'll make sure to give him the message right away." He then hung up and resumed watching the TV.

Wakka couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wasn't going to give Tidus the message at all. How low could this guy sink to? He then quickly turned around and headed back to the lockers to inform Tidus.

* * *

At the hospital, Yuna was settled in one of the rooms and laid in bed to await the doctor.

Lenne and Lulu by her side, waited by the phone anxiously for Rikku to call them.

"Did she get a hold of them yet?" Yuna asked.

"Don't know yet. She hasn't called yet. And she isn't picking up the phone back at your place." Lulu replied.

"Quickly, turn the TV on and change to the game. If Tidus isn't playing then that means he's on his way back."

Lenne grabbed the remote and flipped through the channel until they came across the game that was on commercial.

* * *

"Tidus!" Wakka called running into the locker room.

"Huh?" He turned his head. "What's up?"

"You gotta leave—right away!"

"What? Why?"

"I just overheard Seymour talking in the office with Rikku on the phone and………Yuna's going into labour early."

"What? Right in the middle of the game? Oh Yevon, this isn't good."

"Now hurry up and get your ass back to Besaid and have a baby!"

Tidus nodded his head. "Right."

"Going somewhere?" Came Seymour's voice.

The two boys looked over to see him standing in the doorway.

"I have to go on maternity leave, Seymour. Yuna is having the baby."

"Oh my. I knew that there was an squealer outside my door…Wakka. But regardless what's going on, you are not permitted to leave."

"What? How could say such a thing?" Tidus shouted. "Did you not hear me, Seymour? Yuna-is-in-labour—RIGHT NOW!"

"Part of your Blitzball contract is for you to play all the games as well as the tournament. And I seem to be in charge for this game so—you listen to me. If you walk out that door, so does your Blitz scholarship, as well as your gym credit that your getting for this Blitz tournament so you'll be short in time for graduation and won't be attending the grad or prom."

"…You monster…" Tidus gritted his teeth.

"And as half time finishes, can all the team players make their way back into the sphere pool at the moment." The announcer came back on.

Seymour smiled. "Looks like you've got a game to play. Go."

Tidus stood there angered, glaring at Seymour. "You won't get away with this."

* * *

And that concludes that chapter. Keep on reading for Yuna's big moment in the next chapter. How far will Seymour go to keep them apart? Will Tidus make it back in time to whiteness his child's birth? Lave your review and I'll see you in the next chapter! 


	20. Welcome to the Family

**Friday. May 12th  
****6:00pm; Besaid Hospital**

"How many centimetres have I dilated?" Yuna asked as the doctor examined her in the room.

"5 centimetres. You still have some time before your taken into the delivery room. Just use this time to relax. You're going to be a mother soon." The doctor replied, smiling at her. Once finished, nodding his head, he left the room to his next patient.

"Oh Yevon……I don't want to do this! I don't want to be a mother yet—someone help me out of bed, I'm getting out of here!" Yuna spoke struggling to sit up and out of bed.

"Whoa, oh no you don't." Lenne replied, holding her down. "Lulu, some help over here!"

"Yuna, you really think you can move in your condition?" Lulu asked, laughing.

"I'm terrified, I can't do this. I'm not ready!"

"You're as ready as anyone in your position would be. Yuna, you're going to be fine, okay? Everything will be alright."

"Don't try to flatter me with your little speech, Lu. You're not the one who's going to be popping a child out soon—" Yuna wined as her lips began to tremble with anxiety.

Lulu then sat down next to her on the bed and smiled, brushing the hair out of her face. "Yuna, you have every right to feel the way you do right now. But believe it or not, you're about to have a baby. In a few hours you're going to be a mother. All of us are so proud of you making it this far, don't hold back now." Lulu spoke, smiling. "You're almost there."

"I know and that's what scares me. Having a child, being a parent—its all so…"

"But that's okay. We're all here for you. We're all by your side."

Yuna took in a deep breath and nodded her head. "Yeah…I know."

"Good." She chuckled. "So what do you say? Ready to have a baby?"

Yuna sweat dropped. "Well its not like I have a choice at this point." She teased, laughing.

Laughing with the girls made Yuna smile, not feeling as scared anymore. She was happy—although she wished that Tidus were there with her, to hold her hand and kiss her cheeks. Just drifting into the thought of Tidus missing the birth saddened yet frightened her. She wanted him to be there with her. She wanted him with her now.

* * *

"Hurry up and get back out there before you're late." He taunted Tidus, smirking.

"Seymour…"

"Don't give me that look fruitcake. You have a game to win."

"And I also have a birth to whiteness." He replied, angered. "Why are you like this?"

Seymour laughed. "I'm just being me. No harm in that. I always get my way, Tidus."

"I thought that you never wanted to hurt Yuna. And now I see this side to you—I'm disappointed."

"Stop trying to swindle me, it won't work. I could care less at this point." He spoke, beginning to walk around the room. "Why should I let you go and see Yuna? HUH? You're the cause of everything. Yuna was supposed to be mine as well as senior year. But then you came, you took Yuna, took all the popularity for dating Yuna, and even joined the Blitz team to look good—the three things that **I** was suppose to have!"

"Chasing after someone who has no interest in you, trying to overpopulate me—the lowest loser in the school for all of high school, and now saying that I joined the team to look good—you were always head in Blitz! You had everything your entire life Seymour. And when a few things slip away you have a hussy fit and go insane." Tidus began, crossing his arms over his chest. "You were always better at everything. You always made he feel like crap by calling me names, beating me up and locking me in garbage dumpsters. Well no more! I should have stood up to you long ago."

"So what? You wanna fight? All kick your little creampuff ass."

"No, I'm not going to fight you." He spoke. "I don't have to do anything anymore, Seymour. I have two people waiting to see me."

"Were you not listening, fruitcake? You walk out now and so does your credit, scholarship and graduation." He provoked him.

"All my high school years I had to watch you be better than the rest and show off for it. You had every girl, all the popularity, the Blitz team, everything. All I ever had was my one friend, Wakka. But this year—changed my life. For once I was able to smile when I came to school. I had friends—Shuyin, Lenne, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu—I had a spot on the Blitz team—and Yuna, the girl I had a crush on my entire life. I would do anything for her." Beginning to feel a little emotional, he looked up at Seymour. "She is everything to me, Seymour. You should be able to understand that, right? You feel the same way about her. And that's why…I need to go. I need to see her—and be with her through this birth. And if I have to give up my credit, scholarship and graduation, then so be it. At least I'll have my dignity."

Seymour looked away, sighing and placing his hands on his hips, staring at the ground to think. "You care about Yuna that much, eh?" He asked. Without getting a response, he looked back up at Tidus across the room. "Well then…I guess…well…" He trailed off finding it hard to say the words he wanted to. "If you hurry you can still make it in time." He spoke, looking away once more.

"…Really?"

"Sure. Yuna deserves the best and if she thinks that its you then, well, make her happy."

Tidus cocked up an awkward smile. "Are you actually being nice to me for once?"

"Just hurry up out of here before I change my mind." He spoke, beginning to leave the locker room.

"Hey…Seymour?"

"Yeah, what?" He asked placing his hand on the doorknob, staring down at it.

"Thanks."

Seymour chuckled, opening the door and flapping his hand around. "Yeah, yeah."

And with that, Tidus then changed back into his normal clothes and ran out of the room to catch the next airship back to Besaid—it'd be the fastest way to get there.

* * *

"Yo, sorry I'm late." Cid began entering Yuna's hospital room. "How you holdin' out kid?"

"3 more centimetres. Almost there." Yuna smiled as he placed some flowers he had bought her in a vase beside her bed. "I'm terrified."

"Ah, you'll do great, don't worry too much." He replied looking around the room to find only the two girls with her. "Tidus not here yet?"

"Not yet but…he will be soon." Yuna spoke, her voice soft yet firm.

"Well he better be. Can't imagine what I'd do to him if he misses his child's birth." Cid spoke with a twitch in his eyes. Looking over at Yuna, he could tell that she looked disappointed in him. To reassure her, Cid gave Yuna a wink. "Just kiddin' you know? I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Yuna nodded her head. "He will be." Looking down at her stomach, she placed her hands on and rubbed it. "I know that he will be."

* * *

Finishing packing, Tidus then ran out of the stadium and over to a taxi where the driver helped place his bags in the trunk.

"YOOOO!" Came Wakka's voice as he ran over to him.

Tidus turned around to see the out-of-breath friend approach the taxi.

"Dude…" He spoke.

"Are you okay?" Tidus laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Wakka replied placing his hand on Tidus' shoulder for support while he caught his breath. "Are you on your way to Besaid?"

"Yeah, why? Thinking of coming?"

"Wish I could. But being in the middle of the tournament, I can't exactly just walk out."

"That's okay. Besides, you'll see the baby when you get back."

"Of course. Well I just came out here to say good luck. Hope you make it in time."

"I hope I do too." Tidus replied, stepping into the cab. "I'll give you a call to let you know what he's like." Concluding, he then closed the door and the car drove off to the airship port down by the docks.

**9:00pm; Besaid Hospital  
****Three hours later**

"Well Yuna, looks you're just about ready to deliver." The doctor spoke, examining her. "Ready to go?"

"What? Wait, but—are you sure? It's still early! Tidus—my boyfriend—he hasn't arrived yet."

"Well you've dilated 8 centimetres, its time. Can't wait any longer Yuna." He replied. "I'll get the room ready and have my nurse come get you in a few minutes." Finishing, the doctor then left the room.

"Argh, I can't believe this, where is he?" Yuna wondered as Cid helped her out of bed.

Huffing and puffing, Rikku came running down the hall until she reached Yuna's room and saw her pops help Yuna into the wheelchair. "Hey, but, what? Where are you going? Its not time yet, is it?"

"Rikku?" Yuna asked looking over at her. "Did you get a hold of Tidus? Is he on his way?"

"I don't know, I think so. When I called, Seymour answered and he said that he'd tell Tidus but you know Seymour and all. That's all I could do." She replied, explaining.

Yuna began to bite her nail sitting there in the chair, worrying.

"Did you really have to tell Seymour?" Lulu questioned. "You know that he doesn't personality like Tidus. What made you think that he'd actually tell Tidus?"

"Well Tidus was in the middle of the game so I couldn't talk to him on the phone so what else was I suppose to do?" Rikku argued. "I didn't see _you_ try and call, did I?"

"All right girls, that's enough." Cid broke them up. "Yuna has a baby to deliver, remember? She doesn't need all this yelling'."

The nurse came in shortly and smiled at the bunch of people. "We all ready?"

"No!" Yuna snapped. "I'm still good, you know? I don't have to go through all this right now, I can still wait for—" But she had to cut herself off and place her hands on her stomach from another rough contraction.

"Well I think the baby speaks for us all and says that its time to come out." The nurse replied, wheeling her out of the room and down the hall to the delivery room. "You are all to remain out here and wait, only the father is allowed in so you can tell him that when he arrives." She finished, wheeling Yuna in the delivery room and closing the door behind.

"This is it." Rikku spoke taking a seat next to the others while they waited in the hall. "Everything's gonna change after this, you know?"

"Yuna having a baby, becoming a mother. It's still hard to believe it, you know?" Lenne spoke with a smile.

"She'll do great." Cid spoke crossing his arms over his chest. "You know, being a mother and all."

"Ah! So does that mean that you've decided not to put the baby up for adoption?" Rikku asked looking over at her pops.

And with Cid's thunderous laugh, he shook his head. "Of course not, I would never do that to my niece. I just said that to motivate the two."

Everyone sweat dropped and leaned back in their chairs.

"Figures." Rikku sighed with a smile. "That's my pops."

* * *

As the cab from the airport stopped at the Besaid Hospital, Tidus paid the gil fare and ran out, into the building. Approaching the front desk, he too a deep breath.

"Um, can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, its my girlfriend—she's pregnant, you see? I mean, uh, she's in labour." He spoke nervously.

"What's her name?"

"Yuna."

The nurse took a minute to look it up on her computer, which left Tidus standing there patiently, tapping his finger. "It seems that she is already in the delivery room."

"What—already?" He snapped. "Where? Which room?"

The nurse giggled. "I presume you're the father, correct? Third floor, room 206."

"Thank you." Tidus finished, running off to the elevator.

* * *

Rikku closed her eyes with her hands over her ears from the groaning, screaming and cries coming from Yuna within the delivery room. It sounded incredibility painful and the cries only got louder and louder.

"Oooooh." Rikku groaned. "Sounds like they are torturing her inside…"

"Shouldn't be long now." Cid spoke, patting his daughter on the shoulder. "Your mother sounded just the same when you were being born—"

"—Too much details pops, too much!" Rikku interrupted. "Are you _trying_ to make me pass out?"

"I don't see what's wrong with it—you'll probably sound the same when you have your kids, Rikku." He teased, laughing.

"Argh!" Rikku hissed standing up and walking away. "You suck pops."

Making her way down the hall to grab herself a drink from the vending machine, "Rikku!" She turned her head to see Tidus running up to her from down the hall.

She smiled. "You made it!"

"Is Yuna okay?"

"She's still in the delivery room, I'll take you there."

Running back over to everyone, Rikku pointed to the door and told him that he could enter. Dropping his bag and saying hi to everyone, he entered to hear more crying from Yuna. Suddenly feeling sick, Rikku decided that it'd be best if she stayed away from the room for a while and trailed back down the hall for that drink.

"Yuna." Tidus called running over to her side.

Opening her eyes, she smiled. "Tidus!"

Taking a seat next to her, he held and kissed her hand. "Don't worry, I'm right here, okay?"

"A few more pushes should do it Yuna." The doctor instructed.

Yuna pushed her hardest as the tears escaped her eyes. "I can't push anymore, it hurts too much!" She cried.

"You're almost there." The doctor continued.

Tidus took a tissue and wiped the tears and sweat from her face. "Come on Yuna. You can do this."

She squeezed Tidus hand tightly, panting. "I can't, I can't!" She closed her eyes. "Tidus…"

Tidus took his hand and pushed aside her bangs out of her face that were drenched with sweat and kissed her forehead. "I'm right here Yuna."

"One more push should do it." The doctor told her. "Come on, one more big one."

Yuna pushed with all the strength she had left until she and Tidus both heard the cry of he little one come out into the world.

"Good job Yuna, that's good." The doctor spoke, snipping her cord and handing the baby to the nurse to clean up. "A healthy baby boy, congratulations."

Yuna rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, panting. Tidus looked over at the nurse who was washing him up then looked back over at Yuna and kissed her lips. "Well done."

Yuna smiled, opening her tired eyes and over at Tidus who kissed her hand once more. "I'm glad that you were here with me Tidus…"

"I'm just sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I love you." He replied.

"I love you too."

"Okay so who's ready to see their mommy?" The nurse spoke, placing the baby boy wrapped in a blanket into Yuna's arms as she sat up.

"Ah…he's so small…" Yuna cried, playing with his small fingers.

Tidus stood up and wrapped one arm around Yuna and the other to stroke the baby's soft head. "He's perfect."

Yuna looked over at Tidus and he did the same with her, lead in for a kiss and smiled at their baby boy. "You want to hold him? …Dad?"

Yuna placed the baby into Tidus' arms then rested back against the pillow.

"Hey little guy." Tidus spoke to the young one. "I'm your…dad." A small tear escaped his eye as he smiled. "He's not even crying."

Tidus stared down at his newly born son while Yuna kept her eyes locked on the two.

"Okay, you two. I'm going to wash him up for you and get some clothes on him. Yuna will be rolled back in her room and stay there for the night." The nurse explained walking up to Tidus and taking the baby. "There will be lots of time later to be with your little bundle of joy." As she left the room, Tidus returned to Yuna and sat on the stood next to her.

"How do you feel?" He asked, caressing her cheek smiling.

"Exhausted." She replied with a giggle. "But very happy."

"Okay Yuna, let's get you back in your room. Sir, if you would step out." The doctor spoke walking up to the bed. Tidus gave her another kiss before being booted out of the room by the doctor.

* * *

"Oh, oh, which one is he? Well?" Rikku asked with her face pressed up against the glass staring at all the babies.

"That one in the blue." Tidus pointed.

"Aww, he's so cute. WAY cuter than any other babies in there."

"Rikku." Tidus laughed, messing up her hair.

"Well its true." She replied with a giggle. "Nah, they are all cute."

"Well we're going to head home and get some rest." Lenne spoke standing next to Lulu. "Rikku, you need a ride?"

"Nah, I'm going with pops in a few minutes."

"Okay. Well we'll all come by tomorrow to see the baby. Take care Tidus." Lulu said as she and Lenne headed down the hall.

"Bye."

"So are you gonna stay with Yunie all night?" Rikku asked.

"Well the hospital kicks everyone out in an hour at 11:00 so I'll leave then." He replied.

"Okay well I'm exhausted so I'll see you first thing in the morning to pick up Yunie."

Tidus nodded his head and waved at her as she walked down the hall.

With everyone gone to go home and sleep, Tidus returned to Yuna's room where she rested. He sat down next to her and held her hand, smiling. Not too long after, she opened her eyes and smiled down at him.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, tired.

"Yeah, everything is great. You just get some rest okay?"

"Its okay, I want to stay awake a little while longer with you." She spoke gazing at him. "So what happened in Luca?"

"Well I didn't get to talk with Wakka yet but I heard that we won the tournament." He replied with a cocky smile. "Yeah, surprisingly Seymour let me go. At first I had to argue my way through but in the end the guy had a change of heart."

"This birth would have been much harder if you weren't here with me. I'm happy for what Seymour did."

"Yeah me too. Seymour can be a good guy if he tries." He laughed. Gazing over at Yuna as she smiled at him, he then suddenly looked down. "Yuna…"

"Hmm?"

"There is something I want to ask you and I better do it now before I chicken out." He chuckled, looking back up at her. "You were incredible today and I'm happy that everything turned out okay. Now that we have a baby, I…I want us to become a family, you know? And I'm not saying this just because of Ryo but because I love you—I've always had for the longest time and I want to be with you. That's why I…well…" He continued, taking the ring out and presenting it to her. "I want to be with you forever."

"Oh Tidus…" She smiled, sitting up carefully.

Tidus then stood up and sat down next to her on the bed. "Will you Yuna?"

Her smile brightened, eyes gazing into his as she nodded her head. "Yes, of course I will Tidus."

He smiled, placing the ring on her finger then leaning in for a kiss. She cried, hugging him afterwards. Resting her head on his shoulder, Yuna closed her eyes. "I'm so glad. You've given me everything I could ever ask for. Thank you."

"You've given me just as much." He spoke pulling away so that he could see her face. Wiping her tears away, he then rested his forehead against hers. "You should get some rest now, eh?"

Pulling away, she nodded her head.

Tidus then stood up, tucked her in and sat back down on the stool. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

Yuna stretched out her hand and caressed his cheek. "I love you."

He placed his hand over hers. "I love you too."

And with that, Yuna closed her eyes to rest after a long tiring day. Tidus watched over her until he had to leave and gave her one last kiss before he would see her in the morning.

* * *

Pretty long chapter, hoped you enjoyed the big moment. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me too long to write. Anywho, this chapter didn't have a cliffhanger but the next—is it. The finale conclusion of Untouchable Love. Leave your review and we'll see you in the final chapter. 


End file.
